Une Nouvelle Lueur D'espoir
by BakaSaru6
Summary: Cette histoire mettra en scène principalement le personnage de Legolas et un personnage issu de mon imagination du nom d'Elendil! Les autres personnages seront aussi présents! Je tournerais cette histoire tout en suivant la trame du Seigneur des anneaux! J'espère que vous apprécierez cette histoire autant que moi! Bonne Lecture! Baka Saru
1. Chapter 1

**UNE NOUVELLE LUEUR D'ESPOIR**

**Bonjour à tous, je pense tout d'abord qu'il faudrait commencer par le commencement. Je me présente : Baka Saru (nom d'écrivain) pour vous servir. Je ne vous cache pas que cela fait longtemps que je souhaite exposer ce qui me trotte dans la tête en termes d'histoire. Et mon histoire n'est basée que sur une seule chose : Le seigneur des anneaux. Je suis une comme on peut appeler une fan inconditionnel de ce film ainsi que du hobbit ! Depuis l'âge de mes 8 ans mon esprit est fasciné par ce monde qu'est la Terre du Milieu, et se permet de voyager vers des histoires plus folles les unes que les autres. 12 ans plus tard je décide enfin de vous conter l'une d'elles tout en suivant la préquel du seigneur des anneaux.**

**Les personnages que vous allez retrouver dans cette Fiction sont issus de l'esprit de notre Cher JRR Tolkien hormis un personnage qui sera issu de mon imaginaire. Quant aux physiques des personnages je me suis basée sur les films de notre Cher Peter Jackson. **

**J'espère que vous apprécierez cette histoire autant que moi qui ait apprécié à l'écrire. Elle remonte d'une époque lointaine mais ne m'a jamais quitté. Alors je vous emmène avec moi dans ce monde fantastique. Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture et j'attends vos avis avec impatience ! (je tiens à préciser que ceci est ma première fiction ! C'est une nouvelle expérience dans laquelle je me lance en plus du dessin que je pratique depuis mon plus jeune âge) **

**L'histoire se passe juste après la poursuite des cavaliers noirs jusqu'à la frontière de la cité Elfique : Fondcombe. Frodon, le porteur de l'anneau est très mal en point. ( cette scène se passe dans le premier film : La communauté de l'anneau ) (Pour ceux qui veulent un résumé plus complet je vous envois aux films du seigneur des anneaux.)**

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Baka Saru**

UNE NOUVELLE LUEUR D'ESPOIR

Chapitre 1: Elendil

A Foncombe,

Frodon se réveilla difficilement à moitié conscient : - Où suis-je ?

- Nous sommes dans la demeure d'Elrond, il est 10 h du matin et nous sommes le 24 Octobre si vous voulez tout savoir.

Un vieillard vêtu de gris était assis au chevet du hobbit, tout en fumant sa pipe.

Frodon commença à retrouver ses esprits et se redressa péniblement sur son lit : - Gandalf…

- Oui je suis bien là, et vous avez de la chance d'y être vous aussi, quelques heures de plus et nous aurions été impuissants. (Il le regarda et lui sourit). Maintenant vous avez une grande force en vous mon cher hobbit.

Frodon sentait que la douleur n'était pas totalement atténuée, il grimaça puis continua la conversation.

- Que s'est-il passé Gandalf ? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venu ?

Gandalf le regarda sans ne rien laisser paraître sur son visage

- Oh je suis navré Frodon… J'ai été... retardé

Le magicien repensa à la trahison de Saroumane ainsi qu'au combat contre qui, il dû faire face, tout en réussissant à s'enfuir. Frodon l'extirpa de ses pensées.

- Gandalf ? Qu'y a- t- il ?

Le magicien lui sourit de nouveau : - il n'y a rien Frodon

Soudain des pas retentissant dans le couloir les interrompirent.

- Frodon !

- Sam!

Il arriva en toute en hâte au pied du lit : - Miséricorde vous allez bien ?

Gandalf laissa échapper un petit rire : - Sam est resté à votre chevet

- Aaah ! Ce qu'on s'est fait du mourront pour vous ! Pas vrai votre seigneurie ?

- Oui Oui, mais grâce au talent du seigneur Elrond vous commencez à vous remettre !

Elrond arriva derrière Gandalf avec sa grâce naturelle, arborant une robe elfique de couleur blanche laissant entrevoir certaines parties de ses manches d'une magnifique couleur nacrée.

- Bienvenue à Fondcombe, Frodon Sacquet.

En signe de salutations et en signe de remerciements Frodon se contenta de hocher la tête.

Quelques jours plus tard le hobbit était totalement rétablit et pu de nouveau marcher. Il profita donc de visiter la Cité Elfique qui s'offrit devant ses yeux. Il se rappelait étant plus jeune les histoires de son oncle Bilbon et il put constater en effet qu'il n'avait oublié aucuns détails. La Cité était un endroit de sérénité et doté d'une grande beauté. On pouvait entendre la gaieté des oiseaux à leurs chants, les bruissements des arbres, la caresse du vent ainsi que la musique effrénée des cascades ainsi que des rivières. Les maisons de la cité étaient forgés dans une architecture compliqué mais cela ne les rendaient que plus belles.

Frodon retrouva ses deux cousins qui étaient tout aussi heureux que Sam de le retrouver. Durant ces retrouvailles Frodon aperçut au loin son oncle Bilbon sur un banc avec un livre sur les genoux. Mais celui-ci n'était pas seul. En effet, une elfe était assise à ses côtés. A la venue de Frodon , celle-ci sourit à Bilbo, se leva puis parti. Frodon arriva en courant, heureux, vers son oncle.

- Bilbon !

Bilbon se leva doucement de son banc pour aller étreindre son neveu

- Alors Frodon , mon petit…

Soulagé que son neveu se soit remis presque entièrement de ces blessures, ils s'assirent sur le banc, et Frodon contempla le livre que Bilbon était en train de rédiger. Il fut émerveillé comme lorsqu'il était enfant : « Aller et retour, récit d'un hobbit par Bilbo Sacquet »

Il scruta les pages unes à unes le sourire aux lèvres : - c'est merveilleux mon oncle !

- Je pensais revenir… m'émerveillé devant les enchantements de la forêt Noire, visiter Esgaroth, et revoir la Montagne Solitaire, mais l'âge semble m'avoir rattrapé…

En scrutant les pages Frodon tomba sur un dessin d'un lieu qui lui était familier : La Comté. Cela lui rappela beaucoup... Beaucoup de souvenirs…

- La Comté me manque... J'ai... J'ai passé toute mon enfance à penser que j'étais quelque part ailleurs, avec vous vivant l'une de vos aventures ! Mais mon aventure à moi s'est révélée être très différente…

(Il regarda son oncle avec compassion). Je ne suis pas comme vous Bilbon.

Bilbon lui sourit non pas comme un oncle à son neveu mais comme un père à son fils et passa sa main sur son visage : Mon cher petit…

Puis Frodon se rappela qu'avant son arrivé, son oncle était en compagnie d'une femme elfe. De loin il avait pu apercevoir qu'elle était très belle, une beauté à couper le souffle.

- Oncle Bilbon, qui était cette femme à vos côtés ?

Il lui sourit tout en laissant échapper un petit rire

- C'est Dame Elendil , c'est la fille du seigneur Elrond. La plus jeune, elle est également connue sous le nom de « l'étoile de l'Aube »

- Mais comment ? Comment la connaissez-vous ?

Bilbon se replongea dans ses souvenirs.

- Durant notre escale à Fondcombe , elle s'est rejointe à la compagnie de Thorin Écu de Chêne, malgré le mécontentement de son père. Sans rien lui dire elle s'est enfuit. Elle est venue nous rejoindre. Ahaha quand j'y repense aussi borné que pouvait être Thorin , il en était tombé amoureux, même si il ne le montrait pas beaucoup. Pour moi c'était une évidence, enfin bon tu le sais, les nains sont des êtres bornés.

Ah ça oui Bilbon connaissait le caractère des nains mieux que personne. Frodon le questionna :

- Mais n'a-t- il pas périt durant la Bataille des cinq Armées ? Il était le Roi sous la montagne non ?

Bilbon voulu éviter la question mais répondit clairement : - Oui… Mais quoi qu'il en soit et tu peux me croire, lui et Elendil ont sauvés de nombreuses vies au dépend de la leur d'où… (il s'arrêta net).

Frodon le regarda perplexe : D'où ?

Bilbon décida de passer à la suite de son histoire sans pour autant détailler là où il s'en était arrêté. Frodon n'insista pas et le laissa continuer.

- C'est une elfe différente des autres … Sais-tu pourquoi ? ( Frodon fit un hochement négatif de la tête) . Et bien vois-tu elle se soucie de tous les peuples peuplant la Terre du Milieu. Pour elle un nain n'est pas différent d'un elfe voir même d'un homme car chacun se bat pour la même cause.

- Et…quelle est donc cette cause ?

- La protection des personnes que chacun aime : leur peuple. Elle disait toujours que même si nous avions des mœurs différents, même si notre façon de voir les choses était varié pour chacun nous … Nous n'en restions pas moins humain. J'aimais sa conception des choses et c'est toujours le cas. C'est une elfe au grand cœur Frodon. Elle est combative, courageuse, ne baisse les yeux devant rien. Je me rappelle la façon dont elle avait tenu tête au Roi Thranduil , ses yeux et sa volonté n'avait pas fléchit une seule seconde. Cependant elle pouvait se montrer tout à la fois douce, et d'une grande intelligence. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'une telle personne puisse exister… Que ces ancêtres la préservent du mal qui pourrait s'abattre sur nous.

Frodon ne comprit pas ce que Bilbon voulait sous-entendre.

- Pourquoi dîtes-vous cela mon oncle ?

Un peu plus loin Gandalf et Elrond discutait de Frodon .Il marchèrent jusqu'aux appartements du Roi.

- Il recouvre ses forces

Gandalf le regarda la mine grave et désappointé : - Cette blessure ne guérira jamais totalement, il la portera pour le restant de sa vie.

- Cependant en portant l'anneau si loin le hobbit a fait preuve d'une incroyable résistance face à ses attraits maléfiques.

- C'est un fardeau qu'il n'aurait dû jamais à avoir à porter !

Elrond fixa Gandalf dans les yeux. Le magicien rajouta : - Nous ne devons plus rien lui demander.

- Gandalf , les forces de Sauron sont en marche à l'Est, son œil est fixé sur Foncombe et d'après vos dire Saroumane nous a trahis, la liste de nos alliés s'amenuise.

Gandalf serra les poings de colère : - Sa traîtrise est plus grande que vous le croyez. Par un odieux procédé Saroumane a croisé des orques avec des gobelins dans le but d'en élever une armée dans les cavernes d' Isangard. Saroumane vient pour prendre l'anneau.

- Ce secret ne peut être gardé par le pouvoir des elfes. Nous n'avons pas la force de combattre à la fois le Mordor et l'Isengard

Gandalf se détourna d'Elrond et marcha la tête basse

- Gandalf , l'anneau ne peut rester ici.

- Seigneur Elrond avant de me retirer dans mes appartements j'aimerais savoir qui a amené Frodon jusqu'…

- Mithrandir!

Gandalf fut coupé par la venue d'une femme Elfe qui étreignit le magicien. C'était un elfe dont la beauté était semblable à un pâle matin de printemps . Elle possédait des cheveux châtains claires lui arrivant jusqu'aux rotules, raides se terminant par des anglaises finement dessinées. Son visage était rayonnant, ses yeux étaient d'un vert émeraude envoûtants, ses lèvres fines étaient dessinées à la perfection. Son teint de porcelaine laissait percevoir des paumettes rosées dû à la chaleur car celle-ci avait couru pour rejoindre les deux hommes. Elle arborait une robe elfique mêlant de l'orangé et du rose rappelant un magnifique couché de soleil. Uniquement ces épaules étaient dénudées. Sur son front était posé une couronne elfique simple, montrant qu'elle appartenait à un rang élevé ainsi qu'un collier représentant « l'Etoile de l'Aube ». Elle possédait également une bague en argent brillant comme la lumière des étoiles. Elle représentait une Edelweiss. Cette bague prouvait qu'elle avait été choisie pour combattre les armées du mal et que son pouvoir serait un allier de taille face à Sauron.

- Elendil , que je suis heureux de vous revoir , vous êtes aussi belle que la dernière fois où je vous ai vus. Vous ressemblez beaucoup à votre mère.

Celle-ci sourit et hocha la tête en guise de politesse. Cet homme avait été comme un second père pour elle. Il lui avait enseigné les rudiments de la magie et de l'épée. Et il s'était avérée qu'elle s'était montrée comme étant sa meilleure élève. Elle se permit de rajouter : - Et vous Mithrandir je peux constater que la flatterie est un trait de caractère qui est toujours présent chez vous.

Gandalf lui hocha la tête en guise de remerciements. Elendil se tourna vers son père : - Père j'étais venu vous chercher. Les invités que vous avez fait quérir pour le Conseil de demain sont arrivés.

**Et voici ce premier chapitre ! Et oui le personnage issu de mon imaginaire n'est autre que cette femme elfe : Elendil ! J'espère que comme moi, vous prendrez le temps de l'appréciée ! Sur ce je m'en vais rédigé le prochain chapitre ! Laissez-moi vos impressions ! **** Merci beaucoup ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Me revoilà pour la suite de ma fiction ! Vous m'en direz des nouvelles ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que le premier ! Merci pour tous vos gentils commentaires ! Cela me va droit au cœur ! Vraiment !**

**Une petite réponse aux reviews ! :**

**- Réponse à Charline : Alors nous partageons un même monde commun ! Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire cela m'encourage à continuer !**

**- Réponse à Haseyo : C'est vraiment adorable ! Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu y prendras goût autant que moi !**

**PS : j'ai pour habitude de lire avec de la musique! Cela a tendance à nous transporter ****pendant notre lecture! Voici ce que je vous conseille pour la lecture de ce chapitre ! ( à écouter dans l'ordre de lecture!) **

**- The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey : The Hidden Valley ( du début jusqu'à "nuit") **

**- Adiemus : Adiemus ( pour entendre la chanson qu'Elendil chantait) **

**- The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey : Axe Or Sword? ( De "soudain elle s'arrêta de danser" jusqu'au Flash Back) **

**- The Fellowship of the Ring : The Council of Elrond ( Du début du Flash Back jusqu'à la fin du chapitre) **

**Voilà! Bonne lecture! **

**Baka Saru**

UNE NOUVELLE LUEUR D'ESPOIR

Chapitre 2 : Le Conseil d'Elrond

Les conviés arrivèrent un à un aux portes de la Cité de Fondcombe. Le premier à franchir les portes était Boromir, capitaine de la garde du Gondor. C'était un homme grand, disposant d'une allure noble. Il avait des cheveux châtains mi-long, ainsi qu'une barbe fine. Ses yeux étaient d'un gris d'orage. C'était un bel homme dont le visage présentait une expression à la fois fière et sombre.

Survient ensuite, le prince elfe Legolas de Mirkwood, fils de Thranduil, arrivant tout droit de l'Est de l'Anduin. C'était un elfe possédant une vitalité hors du commun pour un être de son espèce. Il possédait une musculature impressionnante. Son visage respirait la droiture et imposait le respect. Il avait les traits fins. Il possédait des yeux aussi bleus que la mer Circassienne, sa chevelure était aussi doré que l'orge qui poussait dans les champs. C'était un très bel elfe. Celui-ci connaissait très bien Fondcombe car plus jeune, il y venait souvent accompagner de son père pour rendre visite au seigneur Elrond. Il était l'ami d'enfance d'Elendil. Mais il l'avait revu 60 ans auparavant lors de la quête visant à dénicher le dragon d'Or de la Montagne Solitaire, quête durant laquelle la fille du Seigneur Elrond s'était opposé aux idéaux du Roi de la Forêt Noire( Mirkwood). Il était accompagné de son père le Roi Thranduil .Il était tout aussi beau que pouvait l'être son fils, mais il n'en restait pas pour le moins un être très orgueilleux et narcissique.

Les Nains emboitèrent le pas avec à leur commandement Gimli, fils de Gloin. C'était un guerrier tout aussi téméraire qu'intelligent. Son maniement de la hache était inégalable. Il possédait en lui une grande force de bataille.

Le seigneur Elrond accompagné d'Elendil et de quelques serviteurs allèrent accueillir et salués les arrivants. Elendil interrogea alors son père :

- Pourquoi avoir fait quérir ces peuples ?

- Ce périple concerne toute la Terre du Milieu, ce sont ces représentants qui doivent décidés comment en venir à bout.

- Père, pourquoi ne pas placer notre confiance aux hommes ?

- Les hommes ? (il eut un moment de silence) Ils sont faibles. La race des hommes a failli. Elendil c'est à cause des hommes que l'anneau a survécu. J'étais là… j'étais là il y a 3000 ans quand Isildur a failli à sa tâche. Tout aurait été fini ce jour-là, mais il a permis au mal de perdurer. Les hommes sont dissipés et sans chef. Ils sont perdus.

Elendil s'arrêta net, son père la regarda.

- Non. Il y en a un qui pourrait prétendre au trône du Gondor.

- Tu sais très bien qu'il s'est détourné de cette voie il y a longtemps. Il a choisi l'exil.

- Vous n'entendrez jamais raison n'est-ce pas ?

Elendil partit laissant son père et les serviteurs aux portes, où attendais les arrivants.

- Où as-tu l'intention d'aller ?

Elendil ne prit pas la peine de se retourner et se contenta de répondre : - J'ai à faire. Nous nous reverrons dans la journée si tel est le désir du Roi.

Le seigneur Elrond regarda sa fille partir sans émettre la moindre objection et alla accueillir les arrivants.

- Soyez les bienvenues. Le conseil aura lieu demain matin, en attendant prenez donc du repos.

Le roi Thranduil balaya la demeure d'Elrond, comme si il était à la recherche d'une certaine personne.

- Votre fille ne vous a pas accompagné mon ami ?

- Elle a dû se retirer pour une affaire personnelle, elle a donc adressé ses excuses pour sa non présence de ce soir.

- Quel dommage, nous qui nous étions quittés en si mauvais terme. (Le ton de sa voie était hautain). J'ai cependant entendu dire que sa grâce ne faisait que croître au rythme des saisons. Elle doit sans doute être d'une grande beauté.

- Elle l'est. Maintenant veuillez me suivre jusqu'à vos appartements. Mes serviteurs sont à votre service.

La nuit était tombée sur Fondcombe. On ne pouvant entendre que le ruissellement des cascades et des rivières tel un doux chant. Les lanternes étaient allumés et brillaient telles des étoiles dans la nuit.

Une voix s'élevait au loin, on pouvait percevoir un chant dont les paroles étaient en elfique. La lumières des lanternes au son de cette voie s'illuminèrent davantage. Le chant envoutant provenait d'une terrasse surplombant la cité.

Legolas entamait une discussion avec Aragorn. Cet homme était le descendant d'Isildur. Le seul à pouvoir prétendre au trône du Gondor. C'était un bel homme, grand et fort, ces cheveux mi- longs étaient noirs comme l'ébène, et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu pâle. Son visage reflétait la sagesse et la force.

- Nous nous reverrons au Conseil demain mon ami

- Mara Lomë Elessar (Bonne nuit Aragorn)

Alors que Legolas se rendit en direction de ses appartements, il entendit cette voie qui retentissait dans toute la cité. C'était une voix qui lui était familière. Il sillonnait les couloirs qui étaient soutenus par de nombreuses colonnes de marbre et c'est là qu'il vit cette lumière étincelante.

Elendil la fille du Roi dansait aussi gracieusement que la voix qui lui sortait de la gorge. Elle resplendissait à elle seule. Le surnom de « l'étoile de l'Aube » ne lui avait pas été assigné au hasard.

Elle arborait une tenue elfique totalement blanche, synonyme de lumière. Uniquement son dos était à nue, sur lequel on pouvoir apercevoir deux immenses cicatrices de lacérations sans doute provoqués par une immense créature. Ses cheveux étaient totalement détachés, ce qui accentua davantage sa beauté naturelle. Elle étirait son corps de tout son long, et enchaîna des mouvements plus compliqués les uns que les autres. Legolas resta bouche bée devant son amie d'enfance. C'était autrefois une enfant au caractère déjà bien trempée. Et il ne l'avait pas revue depuis cette quête à Erebor. Il ne l'avait pas reconnu sur le coup et il était surpris de voir comment elle était devenue aussi belle et comment elle avait acquérit autant d'assurance, surtout quand elle défia le Roi Thranduil sans baisser les yeux. Elle avait également sauvé Baïn le fils de Bard l'archer lorsque le Dragon Smaug avait ravagé Lacville de ses flammes… Ce qui lui value sa blessure derrière le dos. Elle était également tombée amoureuse de ce chef nain : Thorin Ecu de Chêne. Lequel fut tué par Azog sous ses yeux. Après sa mort, elle aida le peuple des nains ainsi que celui des hommes à se reconstruire. Il se demanda où elle allait chercher la force nécessaire pour tenir.

Soudain elle s'arrêta de danser et de chanter et elle scruta l'horizon repensant au passer quand elle fut interrompu, la ramenant à la réalité.

- Dame Elendil , Im gelir ceni ad lin ( je suis heureux de vous revoir)

Le roi Thranduil venait voir la jeune femme elfe et il s'inclina par politesse, geste qu'Elendil lui rendit.

- Des rumeurs courent sur votre beauté, pour une fois je donne… raisons aux commérages.

- Mon seigneur (elle hocha la tête en guise de remerciement)

- Je ne m'attarderais pas et vous dirais qu'une seule chose… Ne reniez pas votre passé car c'est lui qui fait ce que vous êtes aujourd'hui. Malgré nos différents que nous avons pu avoir jadis, vous avez mon soutient.

- Seigneur Thranduil , je crois que…pour une fois nous nous comprenons. Hannon le (Merci)

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux et leur regard en disaient beaucoup. Legolas put lire une sorte d'accord de paix. Il ne sentit pas dans l'obligation d'intervenir contre son père comme il avait dû le faire 60 ans auparavant en ayant pris le parti d'Elendil. Dans une dernière révérence le Roi Thranduil se retira. Legolas regarda son père s'éloigner et continua sa route. Il voulut regarder une dernière fois cette elfe et il ne se douta pas qu'au moment où il avait posé ses beaux yeux bleus sur elle, celle-ci le regarda également. Ils restèrent un moment sans bouger leur regard parlant pour eux. C'est alors Legolas qui brisa le silence même si de nature il n'était pas très avare de paroles et de sourire.

- Ma dame (il s'inclina)

Elendil ne répondit que par un hochement de tête

Legolas parti alors, le cœur serré. Ce sentiment qu'il éprouvait ne l'avait finalement pas quitté. Il finit par gagner ses appartements.

Avant d'aller gagner le sommeil Elendil regarda une dernière fois l'horizon, et se rappela des tous premiers instants qu'elle avait passés avec la compagnie de Thorin et la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec celui-ci

* Flash- Back*

Thorin affutait la lame de son épée, quand Elendil vint s'assoir à côté de lui .

- J'ai toujours entendu dire que les nains combattaient avec une hache car l'épée était trop légère.

Thorin laissa échapper un rire discret

- Vous êtes perspicace pour une elfe

Elendil sourit et lui répondit : - Et vous êtes plutôt obstiné pour un nain.

- Alors nous sommes deux.

* Fin Flash-Back*

Le cœur d'Elendil se serra, lorsqu'elle repensa qu'elle avait été impuissante face à sa mort. Elle sorti de son corset un talisman pas plus gros qu'un caillou. Thorin lui avait donné pour qu'elle sache que n'importe où … il serait avec elle. Elle le regarda, et le serra fort dans la paume de sa main. Demain serait un autre jour, et demain oui, elle serait obstinée quant à la décision qu'elle venait de prendre.

Le Conseil commença dès les premières lueurs du Soleil. Le seigneur Elrond présidait l'assemblée. De part et d'autre se trouvait sa première fille Arwen et de l'autre Elendil. Arwen était tout aussi belle que sa sœur et le seigneur Aragorn l'aimait d'un amour passionné. Ils s'aimaient tellement qu'Arwen avait décidé de choisir une vie mortelle. Elendil arborait une robe de satin bordeaux avec à chaque extrémité des manches de la soie dorée. Ses cheveux avaient été tressés dans une longue tresse compliquée qui lui arrivait au niveau du fessier. Tous regardèrent l'autel au centre de l'assemblé. Le seigneur Elrond prit la parole.

- Etrangers venus de terres lointaines, amis de toujours, vous vous êtes rassemblés en ce jour afin de répondre à la menace provenant du Mordor, la Terre du Milieu est au bord de la destruction nul ne peut y échapper.

Les elfes (y compris Legolas) regardèrent les nains avec méfiance et ceux-ci firent de même.

- Vous vous unirez ou vous serez vaincus. Chaque race est liée à ce destin. Montrez leur l'anneau Frodon.

Frodon se leva de son siège, toute l'assemblée l'observait ce que le rendit très mal à l'aise. Il déposa l'anneau au centre de l'autel et il alla regagner sa place. Boromir, le capitaine du Gondor était fasciné par ce minuscule objet et décida de prendre la parole : - C'est anneau est un don, ( Elendil le regarda avec méfiance) , il pourrait défaire les ennemis du Mordor, pourquoi ne pas s'en servir ? Depuis longtemps mon père, l'intendant du Gondor a tenu à distance les force du Mordor , c'est grâce au sang de notre peuple que vous êtes encore en sécurité ( Aragorn fixa Boromir et attendit qu'il termine pour pouvoir parler) . Donner l'arme au Gondor et laisser le l'utiliser contre lui.

Elendil allait le couper quand Aragorn parla : - On ne peut le contrôler. Aucun d'entre nous ne le peut (elle était rassurée que cet homme pense la même chose qu'elle). L'anneau Unique ne répond qu'à Sauron, il n'a pas d'autre maître.

Boromir agacé prit l'homme de haut et lui demanda : - Et qu'est-ce qu'un rôdeur du Nord connait a ses choses-là ?

Elendil allait se lever de sa chaise pour énoncer les 4 vérités à cet homme arrogant quand Legolas la mine sévère (ce qui ne le rendait que plus beau) se leva avant elle : - Ce n'est pas un simple rodeur, c'est Aragorn fils d'Arathorn, vous lui devez serment d'allégeance. ( Elendil fut impressionné de voir à quel point Legolas avait gagné en assurance. Elle ne laissa rien paraître mais elle se demanda quelle autre surprise l'attendait)

Boromir ne croyait pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre et fixa Aragorn : - Aragorn ? Le descendant d'Isildur.

Legolas rajouta :- et l'héritier du trône du Gondor.

Aragorn lui fit signe de se ré assoir : - Adovan Legolas (asseyez-vous Legolas)

Boromir regarda Legolas et lui lâcha ces mots : - Le Gondor n'a pas de roi… il n'en a pas besoin.

Gandalf continua la conversation : - Aragorn a raison, nous ne pouvons l'utiliser

Le seigneur Elrond se leva de sa chaise pour reprendre la parole : - Nous n'avons pas le choix, l'anneau doit être détruit.

Gimli se leva précipitamment de sa chaise sa hache à la main : - Alors qu'attendons-nous pour le faire !?

Il se précipita vers l'anneau, brandit sa hache pour le détruire, mais à peine son arme eut touché l'objet que celle-ci se détruisit .Gimli fut projeté en arrière. Ces confrères nains allèrent l'aider pour se relever.

Au même moment que Gimli porta son coups, Elendil ressenti une douleur au niveau de la poitrine et faillit défaillir. La lumière de son pendentif de « l'étoile de l'Aube » perdait de son éclat. Sa bague au niveau du doigt la brûlait. Elle porta son regard vers l'anneau et elle entrevit des flammes et entendit des voix provenant de l'objet dans une langue interdite : La langue Noire (du Mordor). Legolas vit que quelque chose n'allait pas et voulu se lever, mais Arwen s'était déjà levée pour voir si sa sœur allait bien. Son père la regardait d'un air grave et inquiet. Elendil regarda sa sœur et pu voir qu'elle était très perturbée, elle se força donc à sourire pour éviter qu'elle ne s'inquiète davantage : - Im maer Arwen (je vais bien Arwen).

Elendil n'était pas la seule à être mal en point. Frodon l'était également. Il avait ressenti les mêmes sensations que l'elfe. Gandalf le surveilla de prêt. Toute l'assemblé avait les yeux rivés sur l'anneau. Elrond expliqua alors :

- L'anneau ne peut être détruit fils de Gloin , par aucun moyen en notre possession. L'anneau a été forgée par les flammes de la Montagne du Destin, il n'y a que là qu'il puisse être détruit, il faut l'emmener au Mordor , et le jeter dans l'abîme flamboyante d'où il est apparu autrefois.

Elendil entendit toujours les voix dans sa tête venant de l'anneau ainsi que Frodon.

- L'un de vous… doit le faire.

Boromir passa une main sur son front et dit : - On n'entre pas si facilement en Mordor. Ces portes Noires ne sont pas gardées que par des Orques. En ces lieux il y a un mal qui ne dort jamais et le grand Œil est toujours attentif. C'est une terre dévastée et stérile recouverte de braises et de poussières. L'air qu'on y respire n'est que vapeur empoisonnée. Même 10000 hommes n'en viendraient pas à bout ! C'est une folie !

Legolas se leva de sa chaise, visiblement agacé par le pessimisme de Boromir, et refusant de voir Elendil souffrir davantage : - N'avez-vous pas entendu ce que le Seigneur Elrond a dit ? L'anneau doit être détruit !

Gimli énervé rajouta : - Et vous pensé être celui qui va le faire ?

Boromir profita de l'arrogance de Gimli pour rajouter : - Et si nous échouons que se passera-t-il ? Que se passera-t-il quand Sauron récupérera son anneau ?

Et Gimli acheva en hurlant : - J'aimerais mieux mourir que voir cet anneau dans les mains d'un elfe !

Ceci était les mots de trop. Les elfes accompagnant Legolas se levèrent ainsi que les nains et une querelle de mots commença. Le roi Thranduil resta de marbre face à l'arrogance des Nains. Legolas maintenait ses compatriotes afin d'éviter d'en venir aux mains. Le seigneur Elrond essaya de calmer l'assemblée. Gandalf essayait de résonner Boromir sans grand succès.

Elendil ressenti de nouveau une douleur à la poitrine et elle entendit de nouveau la voix de l'anneau. La même chose se produisit pour Frodon quand soudain il se leva et…

- Je vais le faire !

Soudain la douleur d'Elendil s'atténua abasourdit par la phrase prononcée par le hobbit. Son pendentif retrouva son éclat. Gandalf ferma les yeux craignant que Frodon ne se décide à porter de nouveau ce fardeau et le regarda. Frodon était résigné. Toute l'assemblée s'était tu.

- Je vais porter l'anneau en Mordor… Bien que… Je ne connaisse pas le moyen

- Je vais vous aider Frodon.

Toute l'assemblée se tourna vers la personne ayant prononcée ces mots. Elendil se leva et prit les mains du hobbit.

- Je vais vous aider à porter ce fardeau, vous ne serez pas seul.

Le seigneur Elrond protesta : - Ta place n'est pas dans cette compagnie ma fille, aurais tu oubliés le prix que tu as payé la dernière fois ? (il faisait référence à son dos). Je ne laisserais pas ma fille mourir tout en sachant que cette cause peut être ou non perdu d'avance. Tu sais ce qu'il t'en coûte de quitté cette cité pour le royaume des hommes.

Elendil respira profondément se retourna face à son père et plongea ses yeux émeraudes dans ces yeux gris d'orage. Ses yeux ne faillirent pas : - C'est parce que je sais ce qu'il m'en coûte que je décide de partir père. Ma place n'est pas ici. Je ne me laisserais pas mourir ici tout en sachant qu'il y a une lueur d'espoir ailleurs. Sauron sait quelle menace je représente pour lui, et c'est en me rendant avec cette compagnie dans le royaume de hommes qu'il verra que je ne me laisserai vaincre par personne.

Elle se retourna en direction de Frodon. Elrond rajouta : - Tu sais ce que tu risques si tu t'attardes trop dans le royaume des hommes. Tu pourrais ne pas y survivre si la vie des Valars t'abandonne.

A la grande surprise d'Elrond , sa fille tourna sa tête vers lui et lui sourit : C'est un risque que je suis prête à prendre. Il y a de l'espoir père… même si celui-ci est fou.

Legolas respectait Elendil depuis leur plus jeune âge. Mais il n'avait jamais été aussi fier d'elle qu'aujourd'hui. Elle imposait la droiture et l'espoir. Il sourit.

Elendil retourna vers Frodon : - Mon arc et ma Lumière sont vôtre

Gandalf se leva à son tour : - Vous n'êtes pas seul mon cher hobbit.

Survient ensuite le tour d'Aragorn : - Si par ma vie ou ma mort je dois vous protéger, je le ferais… Mon épée est votre.

Legolas se leva de sa chaise décidé, son père le regarda et laissa échapper un petit rire très discret comprenant les intentions de son fils de vouloir sauver cette Terre et… (Vous avez compris !) : - Et mon arc est votre.

Elendil le regarda sans vraiment y prêter attention

Ne voulant pas se laisser devancé par un elfe, Gimli ronchonna à voix haute : - Et ma hache !

Il alla rejoindre la compagnie au grand désarroi de Legolas. Elendil sourit en voyant l'air combatif du nain.

Boromir se leva également ( Elendil le regarda avec méfiance) : - Vous avez le destin entre vos mains petit homme et si tel est la volonté du Conseil … Le Gondor se joindra à vous.

Soudain Sam sortit de derrière les buissons (il avait écouté toute la conversation) en couru rejoindre Frodon : - Hey attendez ! Monsieur Frodon n'ira nulle part sans moi !

Ceci fit sourire Elrond et lui répondit d'un ton moqueur : - Non en effet, il est impossible de vous séparer ! Cela même lorsqu' il est convié à un Conseil secret et vous non !

Merry et Pippin avaient également écoutés en cachette le sujet du Conseil et ils se précipitèrent vers leurs cousins, ce qui étonna Elrond qui fronça les sourcils.

Merry s'empressa de dire : - Nous venons aussi ! Faudrait nous renvoyer chez nous attachés dans un sac pour nous en empêcher !

Pippin rajouta : - Et puis quoi qu'il en soit vous avez besoin de gens intelligents, pour ce genre de missions…quête…chose ?

Elrond se ravisa et clôtura ce Conseil en terminant : 9 compagnons ! Qu'il en soit ainsi ! Vous formerez la Communauté de L'anneau !

Pippin demanda alors : Chouette ! … Où est ce qu'on va ?

**Et voilà ce chapitre est terminé ! Ouf ! Il était long mais il est terminé ! Les choses (Hein Pippin ?) vont vraiment pouvoir commencées ! J'espère que vous apprécierez ! N'hésitez pas à commenter !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre qui ne demandait qu'à être lu ! Quelques petits mots sur les reviews des précédents chapitres ! : **

**- Réponse à Mlle Millie : Merci, merci pour tous ces généreux conseils que tu as eu la gentillesse de me donner ainsi que tes encouragements ! Merciiiiiii ! **

**- Réponse à Charline : Elendil est en effet un très belle elfe ! Forte et courageuse … possédant un caractère assez têtue ! Et j'espère continuer à t'emmener davantage dans mon univers ! **

**- Réponse à Haseyo : Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments ma belle !**

**- Réponse à Tom0380 : Je te remercie encore pour tous ces mots qui me vont droit au cœur ! Et j'espère que les fans du seigneur des anneaux t'entendront !**

**Maintenant place aux musiques qui pourraient accompagner ce passage : **

**- A Queens Loneliness - The Tudors Season 1 Soundtrack (De « Plus tard » à « idéal »)**

**- Katherine Stripped of Her Jewels - The Tudors Season 2 Soundtrack (De « Elle regarda » à « Vous avez mon amour père ») **

**- The Lord of the Rings : 09. Gilraen's Memorial (Tout le reste)**

**Voilà ! Bonne lecture !**

**Baka Saru**

UNE NOUVELLE LUEUR D'ESPOIR

Chapitre 3 : Le départ

Plus tard dans la journée, la Communauté était presque au complet, seuls Frodon, Elendil, Legolas et Aragorn manquaient à l'appel.

Elendil marchait dans le couloir menant à la plate-forme où reposait l'épée qui portait son nom « l'Epée d'Elendil » aussi connue sous le nom de « La Lame brisée de Narsil ». Elle était déjà apprêtée avant son départ. Elle arborait un corset en acier, couleur d'argent, au-dessus d'une fine côte de Mithril. Son corset ne se fermait pas au niveau du dos pouvant lui comprimer ses cicatrices et ainsi faire revenir d'anciennes douleurs. Ses bottes en cuire remontaient jusqu'au niveau des cuisses. Ses bras étaient recouverts de fins brassards en mercure aussi robustes que les écailles d'un Dragon. Ses cheveux avaient été tressés dans le but de ne pas la gêner si un combat devait avoir lieu. Elle possédait deux dagues au niveau de la taille derrière son dos, forgées par ses nobles ancêtres. Son collier « l'étoile de l'Aube » était toujours autour de son cou et resplendissait dans la pénombre du couloir. Même en tenue de guerrière, elle restait diablement belle. Elle regarda l'épée brisée et se souvint de la légende, que seule cette lame pouvait venir à bout de Sauron. Elendil était liée à cette épée… Son nom n'avait pas été choisi au hasard. Elle incarnait la lumière pouvant faire fuir les ténèbres. Elle avait été choisi à la place de Dame Galadriel , durant sa quête pour Erebor. Mais cette tâche pourrait lui coûter la vie… Mais elle ne préféra pas y penser… Elle savait qu'il y avait de l'espoir quelque part et qu'elle s'accrocherait à cet idéal. Elle regarda le soleil caché derrière de vastes nuages d'orage et soudain elle chantonna de sa magnifique voix, une sorte de réalité d'espoir qu'elle se faisait à elle seule :

**Lamassë elenëa lomëo**

(Dans l'écho d'une nuit étoilée)

**Hlaran òmar ohtarlon**

(J'entends les voix des guerriers)

**I mahtanër huorenen**

(Qui combattirent avec courage)

**Umëa mornlë**

(Les ténèbres maléfiques)

**Mana nortëa tallo?**

(Que reste-t-il de tout cela?)

**Sì mornië entula**

(Maintenant les ténèbres reviennent)

**Vinya Antawa**

(Avec un nouveau visage)

**Nan lië nà ruhtaina ata**

(Mais le peuple a de nouveau peur)

**Ar umir ista mana carë**

(Et ne sait plus que faire)

**Lumi àhier**

(Les temps ont changés)

**Nan là i orë Atanion**

(Mais pas le cœur des Hommes)

**I fairë caurëo tarsaryën**

(Le fantôme de la peur me harcèle)

**Ar uumin cenë uswë**

(Et je ne vois pas d'issue)

**Ambar nà imbë màr**

(Le Monde est entre les mains)

**Limbë alasailë Atanion**

(De beaucoup d'homme sans sagesse)

**Mallo tuluva cala?**

(D'où viendra la lumière?)

**Ma ëa er cala?**

(Y a-t-il encore une lumière?)

Et soudain comme si le soleil l'avait entendu, il perça les nuages de ses rayons ardents. Le talisman d'Elendil brillait. Elle s'imprégna de la douce chaleur du soleil, et pensa à ce qui l'attendait.

Son père interrompit ses pensées. Il vint auprès de sa fille qui visiblement avait l'esprit occupé.

- Ne te tourmente pas l'esprit avec cette légende ma fille. Tu es Elendil , fille d'Elrond, l'étoile de l'Aube, tu n'es pas lié au destin de celui qui permit au mal de perdurer. Toi, ma fille, tu vaincras ce mal je le sais alors... Ne désespère pas. (Il prit la tête de sa fille entre ses mains et plaqua son front contre le sien) I Melain berio le (que les Valars vous aient en leur garde).

Elendil regarda son père dans les yeux, les larmes montantes. Son père lui caressa les cheveux et lui dit : - Ah im, ú-'erin veleth lîn? (n'ai-je pas aussi ton amour ?)

Elendil étreignit son père et posa sa tête sur son torse, une larme coulant sur son visage : - Gerich veleth nîn, ada. (Vous avez mon amour père)

Elle partit, laissant son père qui fut rejoint par Thranduil.

Legolas l'attendait : - Venez

Elendil alla le rattraper et regarda une dernière fois son père. Elle avait le regard fort et elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle reviendrait. Elle partit avec Legolas rejoindre la Communauté.

Thranduil les regarda partirent : - Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que mon fils ne fasse pas d'absurdités.

Sa remarque fit sourire Elrond qui rajouta : - Elle est encore plus imprévisible que lui … (Thranduil le regarda l'œil interrogateur et Elrond le regarda l'air amusé) je le crains.

Ils rejoignirent la Communauté suivis par Frodon et Aragorn. Frodon avait fait ses adieux à son oncle et lui avait juré de revenir. Bilbon lui avait assigné son ancienne épée qu'il avait acquérit durant sa quête avec les nains ainsi que sa côte de Mithril qui lui avait été offerte par Thorin. Aragorn était également partit faire ses adieux à Arwen qui lui avait donné son talisman de « l'étoile du Soir ». Elendil savait combien il était difficile pour sa sœur de voir partir l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Le seigneur Elrond prononça ses derniers mots avant le départ : - Le porteur de l'anneau prend quête en direction de la Montagne du Destin. Vous qui êtes à ses côtés, aucun serments, aucun engagements, vous obliges à aller plus loin que vous le souhaitiez. Adieu… Ne vous détournez pas de votre but. Que la bénédiction des elfes, des nains… et des hommes (il regarda alors Elendil ) et de tous les peuples libres vous accompagne .

Legolas le fixa et fit un geste de respect. Elendil quant à elle, fixa sa sœur, ses deux grands frères et son père pour la dernière fois avant de leur tourner le dos. Legolas se jura alors qu'il ferait tout pour la protéger afin qu'un jour, elle puisse revenir parmi les siens. Aragorn se détourna également de la femme qu'il aimait car le départ serait trop dur.

Gandalf appela Frodon : - La Communauté attend le porteur de l'anneau !

Frodon s'empressa de passer à la tête de la troupe… Mais dès le passage des portes de la cité elfique , il se retrouva déjà devant une impasse. Gauche ou droite ? Frodon chuchota à Gandalf pour que personne hormis lui ne l'entende : - Le Mordor Gandalf… C'est à gauche ou à droite ?

Celui-ci sourit face à l'hésitation du hobbit : - A gauche

Elendil scruta alors la cité où elle avait grandi, une dernière fois et avança aux côtés de Frodon. Leur quête venait de commencer, et elle serait ardue.

**Ce chapitre est un petit peu plus court que les autres ! C'est une sorte de chapitre faisant transition à ce qui va vraiment se passer ! :D**

**Dans le prochain chapitre les choses vont vraiment, vraiment commencer ! Je vous dis à dans 2 jours ! Soyez patients ce sera vite là ! J'espère que ce chapitre ( si petit fut-il) vous aura plus ! J'ai hâte de vous exposer le prochain ! D'ici là portez-vous bien !**

**Baka Saru**


	4. Chapter 4

**Voilà comme promis ce nouveau chapitre de mon histoire! Mais avant toutes choses... Une réponse à mes reviews quand même ( applaudissement) :**

**- Réponse à Charline : Merci d'être aussi fidèle à mes écrits! Voilà la suite comme tu l'attendais et j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue!**

**- Réponse à Haseyo : Merci beaucoup pour tous ces encouragements! Tes mots me vont droit au cœur! Si Elendil pouvait t'entendre ( et je pense que c'est le cas!) elle dirait la même chose que moi! Et bien tu n'auras plus à attendre car voici mon chapitre! J'espère que tu régaleras ! **

**- Réponse à Felynx : Meeerrrrrccciiii d'être de tout cœur avec moi comme tu le dis si bien! Et oui dans le chapitre précédent j'adore également cette scène XD ! A chaque fois que je la lis je ne peux m'empêcher de rire! Pour ce qui est de t'interrogation tu le verras par la suite (pas dans ce chapitre!)Tu avais hâte de lire la suite? La voici! **

**- Réponse à Kvin: Elendil est un personnage que j'affectionne particulièrement et le fait que tu l'apprécies aussi me fait énormément plaisir! Et tu ( ainsi que tous les autres lecteurs) apprendras à la connaître davantage! Merci de me suivre et j'espère que tu savouras la suite! **

**Ensuite comme à mon habitudes, les petites musiques qui colleraient bien à ce chapitre :**

**- Anne's Final Walk - The Tudors Season 2 Soundtrack (De « Elendil » à « Gimli savait »)**

**- Thomas More Is Executed - The Tudors Season 2 Soundtrack (De « Gimli savait » à « Elle passa »)**

**- The Fellowship of the Ring : The Bridge of Khazad Dum (De « Elle passa » à « à sortir »)**

**- Anne Miscarries Her Baby - The Tudors Season 2 Soundtrack ( De « à sortir » jusqu'à la fin.)**

**J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre! Et je souhaite que vous l'appréciez autant que moi! Maintenant assez de paroles et place à l'action et à l'aventure! **

**Bonne lecture**

**Baka Saru**

UNE NOUVELLE LUEUR D'ESPOIR

Chapitre 4 : Les ruines de la Moria

Elendil ne se trompa pas en pensant que la quête serait remplie d'obstacles. Après avoir quitté la cité de Fondcombe , la Communauté commença ce long et périlleux voyage vers le Sud-Est par l'ascension du col de Caradhras dans laquelle elle échoue à cause d'un piège tendu par le sorcier blanc Saroumane , et se voit alors contraint de traverser les mines de la Moria, ancien royaume des Nains dirigé par le cousin de Gimli : Balin. Mais ce que les membres de la compagnie qui y trouvèrent n'était que désolation. Une invasion de gobelins avait eu raison des nains de la Moria. En courant à travers les longs et immenses couloirs de la cité Gimli reconnu une pièce où une lumière étincelante illuminait un long autel en marbre. Il courut vers cette salle et à la vue de ce que représentait cet autel il s'agenouilla, et pleura de douleur et de tristesse. Le reste de la Communauté vint le rejoindre. Gandalf lu ce qui était écrit sur la pièce et comprit :

- « Ici git Balin, fils de Fundin, seigneur de la Moria »

Le cœur d'Elendil se serra. Elle se rappela que Balin était le nain le plus malin de la compagnie avec laquelle elle avait voyagé 60 ans auparavant. C'était quelqu'un qui avait également un grand cœur. Elle ferma les yeux et prononça des prières elfiques afin que Balin puisse rejoindre le panthéon de ses alleux. Elle se dirigea vers Gimli , s'accroupit, une main sur son épaule : - Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici maître nain… Je sais que votre peine est grande…Nous prendrons le temps de pleurer votre cousin mais… pas tout de suite…

Gimli savait au fond de lui qu'elle avait raison. Il la regarda et elle lui sourit tristement. Il se rappela alors ce que son père lui avait raconté. Que cette femme elfe qui les avait suivi jusqu'à la Montagne Solitaire était un nouveau signe d'espoir pour les années à venir. Gimli se leva péniblement et reprit ces esprits. Gandalf scruta les lieux : - C'est ce que je craignais…

Frodon s'empressa de demander : - Que craignez-vous Gandalf ?

- Nous ne sommes pas seuls.

Et soudain par mégarde, Pippin fit tomber un cadavre au fond d'un puits. On entendit un tintamarre dans toute la cité. Gandalf marcha vers lui, visiblement furieux : - Crétin de Touque ! Jetez-vous là dedans la prochaine fois cela vous débarrassera de votre stupidité. !

Soudain des bruits de tambours résonnèrent ainsi que des grabuges de créatures assoiffées de combats et de sang. Legolas reconnu ces cris : - Des orques !

La Communauté sortit de la pièce et se retrouva dans les grands couloirs de ténèbres de la cité. Des orques descendaient des immenses colonnes qui maintenaient la cité et se dirigèrent autour de la troupe. Celle-ci était encerclée. La lumière qui émanait du bâton de Gandalf était trop faible pour les repousser. Soudain Elendil prit conscience qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, elle brandit une de ses grandes dagues, incanta des paroles elfiques discrètes et soudain une lumière aussi blanche que puissante illumina une grande partie de la troupe. Quand il vit ceci Gandalf protesta :- Elendil non !

Elle le coupa :- Je ne pense pas que nous ayons le choix Mithrandir ! Fuyons !

Elle passa devant suivit de Gandalf et du reste de la compagnie , Aragorn fermait la ligne ! La lumière était assez puissante. Les orques en étaient aveuglés et avaient du mal à repérer leur cible. Les membres de la troupe sillonnèrent les couloirs à la recherche d'une sortie quand ils débouchèrent sur une immense porte au bout d'une longue allée. Cependant une lumière orange de flammes ainsi que des tremblements de sol firent fuir les orques, lesquels remontèrent les longs des colonnes. Legolas dé brandit son arc. Boromir se questionna : - Quel est ce nouveau maléfice ?

Gandalf ferma les yeux réalisant que ce qui se trouvait derrière cette porte était sans doute incontrôlable et mortellement dangereux : - Un balrog... Un démon de l'ancien monde… C'est adversaire est plus fort que vous.

Elendil n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : - Quoi ?

- Courez !

Ils se rendirent donc à l'opposé du couloir ou une porte était ouverte. Les hurlements de la créature retentissaient à travers les murs de la Moria. La Communauté déboucha sur un immense précipice sans fond, la seule façon de descendre était par les escaliers. Boromir qui était à la tête arriva tellement vite qu'il se retrouva face à un escalier défoncé par l'usure et le temps et manqua de tomber. Legolas arriva en toute hâte derrière lui, le saisit par la taille et ils tombèrent au sol. Il le remercia et l'elfe l'aida à se relever. Bien qu'il fallait s'en méfier Elendil apprécia le geste de Legolas . Gandalf resta à la porte, Aragorn voulu l'accompagner pour ne pas le laisser seul : - Gandalf !

- Guidez les Aragorn !

Aragorn n'ajouta rien (à contre cœur) et aida la compagnie à avancer. Elendil commença à fatiguer et la lumière qui émanait de sa dague diminuait. Elle regarda Gandalf avec inquiétude. Il lui fit un signe de la tête signifiant qu'il fallait qu'elle continue et qu'elle veille à ce qui n'arrive rien à la compagnie... En particulier aux hobbits. Elle aperçut un pont qui pourrait les mener à la sortie alors, elle et Aragorn guidèrent la horde. Ils descendirent le long des escaliers jusqu'à arrivés sur un immense trou séparant l'autre partie de l'escalier. Mais ceci ne fit pas peur à Legolas qui sauta en premier. Elendil fit signe à Gandalf de passer en second, il sauta et l'elfe le rattrapa. Des orques leur tiraient des flèches de loin, Elendil serra les dents et fit en sorte que la lumière ne faiblisse pas, cela empêcha aux orques de tirer correctement. Legolas démontra son habilité impressionnante à l'arc en faisant mouche à chaque tir. Boromir saisit Merry et Pippin et sauta également, seulement… une partie de l'escalier venait de se rompre. Aragorn balança alors Sam. Le tour de Gimli venait ensuite, celui refusa qu'on le balance : - Non ! Personne ne balancera un nain !

Celui-ci hurla en sautant et faillit manquer son coup, quand Legolas réussit à la rattraper par la barbe : - Gwaaah pas la baaarrbe !

Aragorn voulu qu'Elendil passe avant lui avec Frodon mais celle-ci refusa et ordonna à Aragorn de passer devant, chose qu'il fit ! Seulement l'escalier vint à se rompre davantage et Elendil se retrouva trop loin pour pouvoir sauter. Soudain les bruits du Balrog retentirent… Il était tout prêt. Elendil qui avait une peur bleue du vide( et oui chaque être courageux a aussi une faiblesse !) serra la mâchoire pour essayer de trouver une solution. Tout commençait à s'effondrer, elle commençait à avoir du mal à tenir en équilibre tout en essayant de maintenir une lumière assez brillante. Et soudain il lui vint une idée, folle, risquée mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle prononça ses paroles elfiques, la lumière disparut d'un coup et elle planta sa dague sur l'épaisseur de pierre de l'escalier. Lequel commença à se rompre et se mit à bouger de gauche à droite. Ses jambes tremblaient et elle avait peur de sauter. Elle essaya de garder son calme difficilement tout en essayant d'éviter les flèches tirées par les orques. Legolas vit qu'elle était hésitante et se rappela de sa peur immanquable du vide. Il lui cria alors : - Ne regardez pas en bas !

Elendil l'entendit mais la peur la faisait trembler, mais elle essaya de se contrôler. Legolas lui hurla : - Regardez-moi dans les yeux et sautez ! Tout va bien se passer ! Vite, Dépêchez-vous !

Elle vit alors le regard assurant de l'elfe et elle sut qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle contracta les poings, respira un grand coup et se pencha légèrement en avant sans quitter Legolas des yeux. Son cœur lui déchirait la poitrine à l'idée qu'elle pouvait tomber. L'escalier restant se détruisit et allait tomber sur l'autre bout où se trouvait les compagnons d'Elendil. Celle-ci inspira un grand coup et lâcha un cri libérateur au moment de sauter, Legolas la rattrapa et du la relâcher aussitôt car ils ne pouvaient pas rester en ces lieux. Mais Elendil fut tellement effrayée de sauter qu'elle resta cramponner à Legolas, encore tremblante de peur, les yeux dans le vide de peur de tomber à nouveau. Legolas lui dit alors : - Elendil il nous faut repartir.

Elle réalisa qu'il avait raison, elle reprit ses esprit et se détacha de lui, le souffle haletant et repassa devant. Ils débouchèrent vers le pont et Gandalf leur hurla : - Vers le pont dépêchez-vous !

Ils passèrent un à un le pont, sauf Gandalf se tenant en plein milieu prêt à arrêter le Balrog . C'était une créature de grande taille, capable de s'envelopper dans les flammes et inspirant une grande peur. Il apparut armé de fouets ardents à plusieurs lanières. Gandalf s'écria alors : - Je suis un serviteur du Feu Secret, détenteur de la flamme d'Anor ! Le Balrog lança alors sa première attaque en lacgant ses fouets en direction du magicien, lequel se protégea d'une lumière protectrice :- Le feu sombre ne vous servira à rien, flamme d'Udûn. ! (La bête essayait de propulser Gandalf dans les abysses).Repartez dans l'Ombre ! (La bête hurla !) Gandalf se munit alors de son bâton et hurla ces mots : - Vous ne passerez pas !

Il tapa son bâton contre le pont ce qui provoqua la destruction de la partie où se trouvait la Balrog, celui-ci tomba dans un dernier cri de rage . Gandalf était épuisé. Elendil était rassurée de voir que Gandalf allait bien. Mais elle avait crié victoire trop vite. Une des lanières du fouet du Balrog saisit la jambe du magicien et celui-là tomba à terre. Il se trouva les jambes dans le vide en essayant de se retenir au reste du pont. Soudain il n'y avait plus de peur du vide qui tenait à Elendil , elle n'attendit point que cela aille plus loin et couru à en avoir le goût du sang dans la bouche vers Gandalf. Elle y voyait floue car elle avait usé presque toute son énergie en ayant maintenu sa lumière. Frodon voulu la rejoindre mais il fut retenu par Boromir. On ne pouvait entendre que les cris de Frodon : - NON ! NON ! GANDAAALF !

Elendil arriva au niveau du magicien, se jeta à terre, essoufflée et le tira avec le peu de force qui lui restait : - N.. Non.. Mi... Mithrandir… accrochez-vous.

Soudain elle sentit un poids attiré le magicien vers le vide, il resta immobile et regarda la Communauté et soupira : - Fuyez pauvres fous.

Il glissa des bras d'Elendil et fut aspirer par le gouffre. Elle restait là tremblante, le cœur déchiré, les yeux grands ouverts, rempli de tristesse et de haine. Son souffle se faisait court.

On entendit alors les cris de déchirement de Frodon : - NOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN !

Elendil ne voulait plus bouger et voulu aller le sauver. Legolas arriva en toute hâte pour aller la relever mais celle-ci se débattit : - Non ! Non !

Elle le frappa au niveau du torse et du visage, elle-même n'en revenait pas de l'avoir frappé, son regard parlait pour elle. C'était un regard de chagrin et d'accablement : - Je dois…Je dois… je d… (Elle n'arrivait plus à prononcer un seul mot). Legolas l'attrapa, lui serra les bras et la secoua pour qu'elle reprenne ses esprits : - Il faut partir. Il n'aurait pas voulu que nous restions ici. Allez.

Elle regarda l'elfe et c'est à contre cœur qu'elle le suivit. Elle crispa ses dents de rage. Legolas l'aida à courir en la mintenant car elle était très faible. Ils rejoignirent les autres, Frodon essayant de se débattre de même. Ils empruntèrent un dernier escalier, les orques tirant toujours sans toucher leur cible. Ils réussirent enfin à sortir. Les hobbits se dispersèrent et pleurèrent leur ami disparu.

Elendil hoqueta en essayant de se retenir mais les larmes coulaient malgré elle. Elle pleura contre son ami d'enfance, lequel la prit dans ses bras en tant que protecteur. Il était tout aussi dévasté qu'elle de la perte de Gandalf. Elle tapa son torse à coup de point de fureur et de colère. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu sauver celui qui l'avait en partie élevé et aimé comme un père. Soudain Elendil commença à tomber de plus en plus car elle avait du mal à respirer. Elle avait dépensé trop d'énergie. La lumière de « l'étoile de l'Aube » fluctuait et devenait instable. Legolas la maintint afin qu'elle ne tombe pas. Il s'inquiétait de l'état de l'elfe. Aragorn s'agenouilla à ses côtés : - Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de nous arrêter, vous…

Elle le coupa d'un geste de la main et se força à se relever tant bien que mal : - Nous devons continuer.

Sa gorge la brûlait, ses poumons étaient rempli de souffre dû aux mines. Elle commença à marcher difficilement vers les collines.

Les hobbits pleuraient toujours. Pour leur bien Aragorn savait qu'il fallait partir au plus vite :- Legolas, Gimli, relevez les.

Il se hâtèrent de faire ce qu'il leur demanda. Les hobbits étaient forts et se levèrent.

Boromir n'en croyait pas ses yeux : - Accordez leur un moment par pitié !

Mais Aragorn cria :- Dès la tombée de la nuit la colline grouille d'Orques ! Il nous faut atteindre les bois de la Lothlorien.

Et il avait raison. Boromir se ravisa. Aragorn souleva Sam et lui donnant une tape sur le cœur pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait garder courage. Il chercha Frodon : - Frodon ! Frodon !

Celui - ci marchait d'un pas lent, las de tout. Il avait perdu un ami cher. Son cœur saignait. Il regarda Aragorn avec un regard vide, une larme coulant sur sa joue et il continua sa route. Elendil savait très bien ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Et le suivit…

**Fin de ce chapitre ! Je vous l'avais dit qu'il y aurait du mouvement hein ? Et je tiens mes promesses ! Le prochain chapitre sera riche en révélations ! Je vous laisserai le découvrir par vous-même ! J'espère cependant que ce chapitre vous a plu également ! Rendez-vous dans deux jours comme d'hab ! D'ici là… Portez-vous bien !**

**Baka Saru**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir Bonsoir ! Voilà un tout nouveau chapitre dont je suis extrêmement fière ! Il va être riche en révélations ! Je vous laisserais le découvrir par vous-même ! **

**Petite note : En ce concerne les musiques, il vous suffit de faire un copier des titres et les coller dans la fenêtre de Youtube ! Vous pouvez également me posez des petites questions vis-à-vis de l'histoire si vous le souhaitez ! Maintenant une petite réponse aux reviews ! **

**- Réponse à Haseyo : Merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite comme promis et j'espère que tu vas savourer ce moment ! Et bien tu me vois ravie si je te transporte dans mon univers et je souhaite que ce soit le cas jusqu'au bout ! Et oui je prends le temps de répondre car je trouve ça normal vis-à-vis des lecteurs qui me suivent ! Merci encore ! Et je te souhaite une bonne lecture de ce chapitre !**

**- Réponse à felynx : Ahahha merci pour ton commentaire ! Et oui un peu d'humour ne fait pas de mal je pense car pour moi le rire est très libérateur ! Merci de me suivre et je solliciterais toujours tes commentaires ! Hannon le (Merci en elfique) **

**- Réponse à Kvin : Je suis vraiment ravie qu'Elendil te plaise ! Et oui comme tout être courageux il existe également des failles ! Et je trouve que cela la rend très « attachante » comme tu le dis si bien ! Merci encore pour ta confiance et ton dénouement pour cette histoire ! Bonne lecture de ce chapitre !**

**- Réponse à sissi72-me : J'apprécie le fait que tu trouves Elendil attachante ! J'espère te capter davantage dans mon univers et merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements !**

**- Réponse à Salom Eloha : Boromir est la capitaine de la Garde du Gondor ! Quant à Aragorn il est l'un des Dunedains ! Il est le descendant d'Isildur et le seul à pouvoir prétendre au trône du Gondor ! Pour Elendil nous allons en apprendre plus ici et la première bataille va arriver dans le chapitre d'après ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! **

**Voici les musiques accompagnant mon chapitre ! : **

**- The Hobbit - Misty Mountains (Dwarven Song) Violins - Taylor Davis (De « la Communauté » à « Ils traversèrent »)**

**- The Hobbit: An Unexepcted Journey - Lothlorien Theme (De « Ils traversèrent » à « Elendil était somptueuse »)**

**- The Hobbit OST Special Edition 05 - Axe or Sword (De « Elendil » à « Un peu plus tard »)**

**- Lord of the Rings - Lament for Gandalf (with lyric) : La chanson d'Elendil pour Gandalf**

**- Yours As Long As Life Endures - The Tudors Season 4 Soundtrack (De « Quand Elendil » à « Plus tard dans la nuit ») **

**-Thomas More Is Executed - The Tudors Season 2 Soundtrack (De « Plus tard dans la nuit » à « Un autre jour se levait »)**

**- Red Cliff Soundtrack-03. Light Of The Evanescence (De « Un autre jour se levait » jusqu'à la fin)**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! **

**Baka Saru**

UNE NOUVELLE LUEUR D'ESPOIR

Chapitre 5 : La Lothlorien

La Communauté arriva en toute hâte à la forêt de la Lothlorien : le berceau de tout peuples elfiques, et décida de pénétrer en ce lieu sacré. Elendil qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis l'incident dans les ruines, sentit son cœur plus léger. Cette forêt lui rappelait chez elle. Elle ressentait toutes choses vivantes autour d'elle. Elle savait si oui ou non un arbre était souffrant et grâce à sa magie, pouvait le soigner. Elle s'identifiait à la forêt. Aussi indomptable qu'elle. Aragorn qui avait été élevé par le peuple des elfes comprenait à quel point la nature était importante pour ces êtres. Lui aussi sentait cette magie de la nature rigoureuse. Gimli qui se trouvait à la traîne avec les hobbits , brandit constamment sa hache de peur d'être attaqué à tout moment par n'importe quelle créature. De plus… il n'avait pas du tout confiance en ce lieu. Il mit en garde les hobbits :

- Ne vous éloignez pas jeunes hobbits. On raconte qu'une grande ensorceleuse vit dans ces bois. ..Une sorcière elfe… aux terribles pouvoirs… Tout ce qui l'ont regardés sont tombés sous son charme.

Frodon scrutait la forêt tout en imaginant la femme que Gimli venait de décrire… quand tout d'un coup il entendit une voix… une voix féminine appelait son nom. Il regarda de droite à gauche mais ne vit rien. Cependant une sensation le prit au dépourvu et il entendit cette voix s'évadant dans les airs : « Frodon… votre venue chez nous est un signe du destin qui s'annonce…car vous apportez le mal ici, porteur de l'anneau. »

Sam rompit les pensées du hobbit : - Monsieur Frodon ?

Frodon était perturbé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre et se demanda si il ne valait mieux pas rebrousser chemin. Gimli continua donc son histoire tout en prenant un air assureur : - Et bien voilà un nain qu'elle n'envoutera pas aussi aisément ! J'ai l'œil du faucon et les oreilles du renard ! Oh…

Soudain sans se douter, il se retrouva nez à nez avec une pointe de flèche. Mais il n'était pas le seul… Toute la Communauté était encerclée d'elfes, prêts à tirer la moindre flèche si on leur en donnait l'ordre.

L'un d'entre eux se détacha du groupe. C'était un elfe de taille moyenne à la chevelure blonde presque blanche. Ses yeux étaient aussi noirs que la profondeur des abysses. Il arborait une armure blanche étincelante avec comme motif prédominant la feuille de la Lothlorien. Il se prénommait Haldir. Son visage respirait la décence ainsi que l'humilité. Il fut amusé de voir le nain en fâcheuse posture :

- Le nain respire si fort que nous aurions pu le tuer dans le noir.

Gimli le regarda avec dédain. Il ne quitta pas l'idée qu'il restait un nain et fière de l'être.

Haldir accompagné de ses troupes guida la troupe dans une clairière obscure parementée de gemmes aussi étincelante que le collier d'Elendil. Dès sa présence en ces lieux, les lumières brillèrent davantage. Ils se trouvèrent en haut des arbres sur une grande plate-forme en bois sculpté et Haldir prit le temps de les saluer :

- Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion (Bienvenue Legolas, fils de Thranduil)

Legolas, en tant que fils de Roi, lui répondit en le saluant avec tous les honneurs:

- Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien (Notre Communauté vous est obligée, Haldir de la Lórien)

L'elfe de la garde reconnu également Aragorn : -A Aragorn in Dúnedain istannen le ammen.( Aragorn des Dúnedain, vous êtes connus de nous).

Aragorn inclina légèrement la tête en signe de politesse.

Gimli en avait marre d'entendre et surtout de ne rien comprendre : - Voici donc la légendaire courtoisie des elfes, ils parlent une langue qui nous est inconnue !

Haldir le regarda de haut : - Nous n'avons pas eu de rapport avec les nains depuis les jours sombres.

Gimli le regarda dans les yeux avec conviction : - Et vous savez ce que le nain répond à cela «

shkh khakfe andu null ».

Aragorn donna une tape au nain signifiant qu'il devait se taire : - cela non plus n'est pas très courtois.

Haldir scruta les hobbits et son regard se porta en particulier sur Frodon : - Vous apportez un grand danger avec vous… Vous ne pouvez aller plus av…

Il n'eût pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car son regard se porta sur Elendil. Il la rencontrait pour la toute première fois. Cette femme elfe était très connue en Lothlorien , il avait entendu des récits sur son courage et sur sa force de vouloir protéger toutes vies. Il avait également ouïe dire qu'elle incarnait la lumière de l'espoir et qu'elle avait été choisie à la place de dame Galadriel, Dame de Lorien. Beaucoup de rumeurs couraient également sur sa beauté et Haldir pu se rendre compte que tout était vrai.

Elendil avait le regard perdu. Malgré les traces de fatigues, de suie et de terre, son aura resplendissait autant que les gemmes. Celles-ci au changement d'humeur d'Elendil brillaient encore plus. La femme elfe se rendit compte qu'on l'observait et posa ses yeux verts émeraudes sur Haldir , lequel vint s'agenouiller devant elle, la tête dirigée vers le sol, n'osant pas la regarder :

-Wen Elendil. Elen sila lumenn' omentielvo (Dame Elendil, une étoile brille sur l'heure de notre rencontre).

Elle le regarda, et ne considéra pas qu'il faille qu'on s'agenouille devant elle. Elle mit une main sur son épaule et l'incita à se lever : - Relevez-vous Haldir, commandant des troupes de Lorien. Je ne suis pas votre reine.

Tout en restant à terre il voulut rétorquer : - Vous êtes notre Lumiè…

Un sourire triste venant d'Elendil suffit pour que le capitaine se taise. Elle lui demanda de la guider elle et la Communauté jusqu'à Dame Galadriel.

Ils traversèrent donc la forêt pour déboucher sur un paysage dont la beauté perdait toute mesure. Les arbres n'avaient pas de taille et respiraient la vie. La Communauté monta les escaliers tout en admirant la splendeur de la Cité Elfique. Les maisons étaient forgées en bois polis dans une architecture typique des elfes avec des torsades compliquées. Chaque construction étaient en contact des arbres pour assurer le maintien de celles-ci. Grâce à la présence d'Elendil, l'éclat des pierres semblables à la lumière des étoiles n'était que plus fort. Cet endroit de vie respirait la sérénité et la tranquillité. Tout était d'une douceur et d'une pureté infinie. Haldir mena la troupe jusqu'à une bâtisse aussi belle qu'impressionnante remplie de lumière. Elle représentait un édifice en forme d'arbres forgés dans les bois de la Lorien. Un belvédère se tenait en face de cette construction et la troupe attendit l'arrivée du Roi et de la Reine des Elfes. Et ils ne se firent pas attendre. La Reinr descendit lentement les escaliers main dessus avec le Roi de la Lothlorien. Cette femme elfe inspirait la quiétude et la sagesse. Elle était considérée comme l'une des plus grandes des Eldar, avec Fëanor et Lúthien. Elle était, elle et le Roi graves et beaux. Tous deux vêtus de blanc. Les cheveux de la Reine était d'or foncé tandis que ceux du seigneur Celeborn étaient d'argent. On ne pouvait distinguer leur âge que par leurs yeux, lesquels étaient remplis de souvenirs et de sagesse. L'aura qui émanait de la Dame elfe était moins éclatante que celle d'Elendil. Les hobbits étaient abasourdit par la grâce de la Reine, hormis Frodon dont le regard ne laissait percevoir aucune émotion. Aragorn ainsi que Legolas hochèrent la tête. Elendil quant à elle était toujours aussi impressionnée d'apercevoir cette femme de 3000 ans son ainée et lui vouait une loyauté sans faille. Elle baissa la tête n'osant pas la regarder dans les yeux. Le seigneur Celeborn prit la parole :

- L'ennemi sait que vous êtes entrés ici, tout espoirs de passer inaperçu a désormais disparu… 9 sont ici alors qu'ils étaient 10 en quittant Fondcombe… Dîtes moi où est Gandalf car j'aimerais vivement m'entretenir avec lui.

Le cœur d'Elendil se serra au nom du magicien. Elle leva alors les yeux, parlant pour elle et croisa ceux de Dame Galadriel, laquelle comprit aussitôt et parla de sa voix douce et calme : - Gandalf le Gris n'a pas passé les frontières de ce pays…Il a basculé dans l'ombre…

Legolas alla se tenir aux côtés d'Elendil afin qu'uniquement par sa présence elle puisse affronter cette terrible vérité. Elle le regarda répondre sans prononcer un seul mot : - En effet… Il a été pris par l'ombre et la flamme…Un Balrog de Morgoth…car nous nous rendions sans nécessité dans les ruines de la Moria.

Le seigneur Celeborn regarda Galadriel. Elle regarda entièrement la Communauté : - Aucun des actes de Gandalf ne fut jamais inutiles.

Elendil rabaissa sa tête et culpabilisa de ne point avoir pu le sauver. La Reine le vit et ajouta : - Ne laisser pas vos esprits sombrés dans le vide de Khazad-dûm , Elendil fille d'Elrond… Car le danger a totalement envahit le monde. Et sur toutes terres, l'amour est désormais mêler de souffrance.

Céléborn ajouta : - Que va devenir cette Communauté ? Car sans Gandalf tout espoir est perdu.

Galadriel alla devant Elendil et lui releva doucement la tête plongeant ses yeux d'un bleu marine profond dans les yeux de la femme elfe. Ses phrases étaient remplies de quiétude : - L'espoir perdure tant que la compagnie existe ainsi que la Lumière (Elendil écarquilla les yeux) Mais votre quête ne tient malheureusement qu'à un fils…Écartez-vous en un tant soit peu et ce sera l'échec entraînant la ruine de tous. Ne laissez pas vos cœurs se troubler… A présent allez prendre un peu de repos car vous êtes accablé par le labeur et le chagrin, cette nuit… vous dormirez en paix.

Le regard de Frodon n'avait pas changé et il entendit de nouveau la voix de la Reine dans sa tête : « Bienvenue Frodon de la Comté… celui qui a l'œil » et sa voix se dispersa et se tût dans son esprit.

Elle sourit à Elendil et lui fit signe de la suivre. La jeune femme elfe regarda derrière elle la troupe se faire escortée par les serviteurs, et fixa Legolas et suivit la Reine.

Elendil était somptueuse. La Reine lui avait offert ses appartements afin de récupérer ses forces. Elle s'était lavée dans une baignoire en Crystal et la Reine lui avait prêté une de ses magnifiques robes. Elle était entièrement blanche et faite de soie, on pouvait apercevoir légèrement le corps d'Elendil à travers. Ses épaules étaient nues et était ouvertes à certains endroits au niveau des bras. Elle affichait également une couronne elfique sur son front fait de pierre de roche. Les lumières brillaient autour d'elle mais leur intensité fluctuaient car Elendil avait l'esprit tourmenté … Elle était assise sur une pierre à regarder dans le vide repensant à la chute de Gandalf… Galadriel arriva derrière elle posant une main sur son épaule. Elendil sursauta et se leva tout en s'inclinant. La Dame lui prit les mains, et Elendil releva sa tête. Elle l'invita à aller marcher. Galadriel commença la conversation, Elendil n'osant pas prononcer un seul mot.

- Áva nancenë, Aurë entuluva (Ne regardez pas en arrière, le jour reviendra)

Elendil savait qu'elle parlait d'elle : - Rucin natillon yar tuluvar (je crains les jours qui vont arriver)

- N'ayez pas peur du destin qui s'offre à vous Elendil. Vous avez été choisi par les esprits de nos ancêtres. Reconquérissez cette Terre avec l'aide des elfes et des nains et des hommes. Vous êtes notre Lumière.

Elendil connaissait ces mots… Elle les avait elle-même prononcés autrefois : - Tanomë engië alta ohta. (Il y aura une grande guerre à cet endroit)

- Je le sais…

Elendil s'arrêta et regarda son talisman « l'étoile de l'Aube ». Ce qui arriva à Gandalf était fait et rien ne pourrait le faire revenir. Legolas avait raison, il aurait voulu qu'elle aille de l'avant en guidant et en protégeant le monde des elfes, des nains et des hommes comme elle l'avait fait autrefois. Elle ne devait pas faiblir car si c'était le cas … tout espoir serait perdu…Et il restait Aragorn. Son allure de chef le prédestinait à reprendre le trône du Gondor et celui d'Elendil de vaincre Sauron. Elle inspira longuement et regarda la Reine dans les yeux le regard assureur. Ce regard qui ne l'avait pas quitté et qu'elle se promit de ne plus perdre.

Galadriel sourit et lui prit les mains : - Euvar eldar tenn' ambar-metta (il y aura des elfes jusqu'à la fin du monde).

Elle observa la bague de la jeune femme, bague qui autrefois lui appartenait : - Nenya…

Elendil la regarda interrogative.

Galadriel lui expliqua : - Cette bague m'a été offerte par nos ancêtres et représente la force, le courage d'un cœur pure. Malgré tout… elle est soumise à la force de l'Anneau unique. Aussi de nombreuse fois que vous voudrez utiliser votre magie, la force de cet anneau autour de votre doigt vous affaiblira… et la lumière vous abandonnera… C'est ce que vous risquez en allant sur ces terres mortels.

Elendil repensa alors à la douleur qu'elle avait ressenti lorsque Gimli avait essayé de détruire l'anneau ainsi qu'à la baisse d'énergie qu'elle lui était survenu dans la Moria. Mais elle savait ce qu'elle risquait en s'embarquant dans cette quête et elle savait que la cause était noble et juste et qu'elle était prête à donner sa vie pour sauver le monde des hommes.

- Je n'ai pas peur. Je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour que cette Terre soit sauvée.

Galadriel la regarda et refixa l'anneau en forme d'Edelweiss : - Savez-vous pourquoi cet anneau est arrivée à vous lors de cette quête à Erebor ?

Elendil hocha négativement de la tête.

- Vous avez risqué votre vie pour ces nains (elle faisait allusion à Thorin Ecu de chêne et à la compagnie des nains qu'elle avait accompagnés). Vous étiez seule face à cette armée d'Orques commandé par Azog et vous avez attendus qu'ils viennent à vous afin de les affrontés. Votre courage, votre amour pour tous ces peuples, votre force et votre conviction de voir l'espoir a permis à cet anneau de me quitter et de venir à vous libérant ensuite cette lumière. Même si celui-ci a pris cet être cher qui vous aimait…

Elendil revit alors l'image de Thorin se faire transpercer par Azog alors qu'elle courait vers lui impuissante et affaiblie. Elle ressortit alors de sa poche cette pierre, cette rune qu'il lui avait offerte.

Mais Elendil se ravisa, elle avait compris que la mort ne l'empêcherait plus d'avancer et d'accomplir son destin. Celles de Thorin et de Gandalf l'aideraient à avancer quoi qu'il arrive. Elle serra la pierre dans sa main et hocha la tête en signe de respect envers la Reine et dit alors :

- Ecë nin carë sa (je peux le faire)

La Reine ajouta : - Nai i Valar tiruvar tielya (Puissent les Valar regarder ton chemin)

Elendil sourit, à présent sereine et quitta Dame Galadriel en allant au bout de la terrasse qui donnait vue à toute la Cité Elfique et commença à chanter une complainte pour Gandalf. Au son de sa voie toutes les gemmes resplendissaient d'un éclat démesuré.

Un peu plus loin la Compagnie s'était posée afin de reprendre des forces. Elle se trouvait sur une terrasse entourée d'arbres. De la nourriture, des boissons et le nécessaire pour dormir leur avait été fournis. Les hobbits s'installaient à leurs guises afin de passer au mieux une bonne nuit. Une voix douce et de finesse s'élevait dans les airs. Les paroles qui en émanaient étaient lourdes de sens. Legolas, marchait d'un pas lent tout en écoutant cette voix. Il tenait une jarre en Crystal signe de repos éternel. Il était vêtu de l'habit local de la Lorien. Il portait une tenue entièrement blanche ficelée avec du lin en argent. Son pantalon laissait entrevoir ses longues jambes fines à la musculature apparente. Les hobbits ainsi qu'Aragorn et Boromir entendirent cette voix et se sentaient apaisés. Tous les elfes cessèrent leur activité et écoutèrent. Tous étaient attirés par cette voix.

Legolas leva la tête d'où provenait cette chanson et reconnu indéniablement son émetteur et murmura : - Une complainte pour Gandalf…

Merry était curieux de connaître le sens de ces paroles : - Que dit-elle de lui ?

Legolas le regarda et lui répondit calmement : - Je n'ai pas le cœur à vous la traduire… Ma peine est encore trop récente.

L'elfe releva la tête et décida d'aller voir l'auteur de cette mélopée.

Quand Elendil chantait tout son cœur devenait léger et elle se sentait sereine. Une fois terminée elle fit quelque chose auquel elle-même ne s'attendait pas : elle se sourit. Soulagée d'avoir pu dire au revoir une dernière fois au magicien. Elle se retourna pour aller rejoindre ses compagnons et elle fut légèrement surprise de tomber sur Legolas. Celui-ci venait de poser sa jarre à côté d'une fontaine qui s'écoulait laissant échapper un doux chant. En la regardant il fut subjugué par sa beauté. Peu importe, en guerrière ou en dame, elle restait à ses yeux la plus belle créature de la Terre du Milieu et des Terres Immortelles. Elendil voulu s'excuser d'avoir traité Legolas comme elle l'avait fait dans les ruines car sans lui elle ne serait sans doute plus là :

- Legolas, je…

Celui-ci la coupa d'un geste de la main : - Je vous en prie, ne vous excusez pas. Vous vouliez ce qui était bon pour lui. Tout le monde est capable de tout par colère.

Elendil fut surprise de voir à quel point il avait changé depuis cette quête à Erebor. Il lui sourit et se rapprocha d'elle. Le ton de sa voix était pleine d'assurance et un peu taquine :

- Et puis vous ne pouvez pas vaincre une armée d'Orques à vous seule.

Elle le regarda pleine d'audace, ses yeux verts ne fléchissant pas : - Mais je ne suis pas seule.

Legolas voulu répondre mais n'osa pas le faire. Elendil voyait que quelque chose clochait et le regarda interrogatrice.

Il plongea alors ces yeux bleus dans ceux de la princesse et se contenta de dire :

- Nan ánieldë estel men (vous nous avez donné espoir)

Il se détourna d'elle, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans la poitrine, quand il entendit :

- Legolas ?

Son cœur se serra, il la regarda, elle avait les deux mains jointes sur son ventre, les épaules descendus. Elle avait non pas l'allure d'une princesse mais d'une reine à ses yeux. Son talisman resplendissait. Elle fit alors une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas … Elle lui sourit. C'était un regard de reconnaissance et de confiance.

- Hannon le. (Merci)

Il s'inclina et reparti au campement.

Plus tard dans la nuit, Dame Galadriel ne dormait pas et errait dans la Cité. Cela intrigua Frodon. Il décida de la suivre. En la suivant, il arriva dans un lieu un peu reculé, les escaliers débouchaient sur une partie de terre ronde avec en son centre un autel rempli d'eau. La Reine savait que le hobbit la suivait. Arrivés elle lui demanda en regardant l'autel :

- Voulez-vous regarder dans le miroir ?

Frodon resta calme et impassible :- Qui verrais je ?

- Même les plus sages ne peuvent le dire, car le miroir (elle commença à verser de l'eau dans l'autel) dévoile bon nombres de choses… Des choses qui furent… des choses qui sont … et des choses …qui ne se sont pas encore passés.

Frodon s'avança vers le miroir et pu y apercevoir des images. Il vit tout d'abord Elendil sur une grande tour autour d'une ville enflammée. Accompagné d'un homme et d'un jeune garçon. Face à un immense Dragon dont les écailles étaient d'un doré noirâtre. Celui-ci commençait à charger vers la tour quand cet homme réussit à tirer une flèche noire en direction d'une ancienne blessure du Dragon et ne manqua pas sa cible. Dans un dernier élan avec l'énergie qui lui restait, le Dragon souleva son immense patte acéré en direction de ce jeune enfant. Son père hurlait son nom.( BAIIIIIIINNNNN !) Elendil eut le temps de prendre le garçon dans ses bras et de tourner le dos à la créature et de sauter dans l'eau en dessous sans le lâcher. Seulement le Dragon ne manqua pas sa cible. Au moment où l'elfe sauta, les griffes de la bête écorchèrent le dos d'Elendil. Elle hurla de douleur tout en serrant le jeune homme dans ses bras et ils tombèrent dans l'eau du lac.

L'image se brouilla et en montra une autre. C'était de nouveau Elendil mais elle ne se trouvait pas au même endroit. Elle était devant une forteresse ancrée dans la montagne. Elle était seule face à une armée d'Orques. Les hommes de Lacville et l'armée d'elfes de Thranduil se tenaient derrière elle. Elle n'avait que pour haut des bandages lui entourant la poitrine et le dos, montant ses lacérations ensanglantées, avec un bas en armure. Elle semblait visiblement épuisée. Elle hurla : - Vous ne franchirez pas ces lignes !

Les Orques foncèrent sur elle, elle leva donc son épée vers le ciel et une lumière jaillie de son arme.

L'image changea de nouveau, Frodon pouvait apercevoir, une image de la Comté ravagé par les Orques, les hobbits devenant leurs esclaves. Une autre image se forma, c'était une immense cité aussi blanche que pouvait l'être la neige. Elle était infiltrée dans la roche. Il y avait un arbre blanc, asséché par le temps. Soudain l'image d'Elendil se dessina, elle était allongée sur un petit autel en marbre. Elle avait l'air très mal en point. Elle était vêtue d'une armure elfique. Mais Frodon ne percevait pas son talisman ni aucune blessures d'épée ou autre… Elle était entourée de deux personnes, qu'il avait du mal à distinguer. Tout ce que l'on pouvait entendre de la bouche de l'elfe était des murmures : - Comme … j'aurais…aimé... le revoir… une dernière fois… (Elle respira difficilement). Il faut… que…je me…rep…

L'aura de l'elfe diminuait. Et l'image se fit noire.

Frodon aperçut soudain le Grand Œil et entendit la Langue Noire émaner de l'Anneau. La douleur la poitrine lui revint et il tomba au sol haletant. Au même moment Elendil se réveilla son anneau à la main la brula, et se demanda ce qui s'était passé. Elle se rallongea en essayant de retrouver le sommeil.

Galadriel observa Frodon : - Je sais ce que vous avez vu. ..Car c'est aussi dans mon esprit. C'est ce qui va se passer si vous échouez. La Communauté va se dissoudre… Cela a déjà commencé. Il essaiera de s'emparer de l'Anneau.

Frodon la regarda presque effrayé de ce qu'il avait vu

- Vous savez de qui je parle.

Il le savait parfaitement : - Je ne peux le faire seul…

Galadriel le regarda avec l'allure d'une Reine : - Frodon vous êtes un porteur de l'Anneau, et porter l'Anneau de pouvoir signifie être seul. La bague que porte Elendil est Nenya. J'en étais la gardienne. Maintenant c'est à son tour. Elle est liée au destin de l'Anneau de pouvoir… Cette tâche vous est dévolue… et si vous ne trouvez pas le moyen… personne ne le pourra.

Frodon la regarda dans les yeux : - Je sais ce que je dois faire. Mais seulement… j'ai peur de le faire…

Galadriel se baissa et pris les mains du hobbit : - Même la plus petite personne peut changer le cour de l'avenir…

Frodon serra l'Anneau dans sa main et après dernier regard à Galadriel , reparti en direction du campement.

Pendant ce temps en Isengard les Orques se préparait à la guerre et à la destruction de la Communauté. Le sorcier leur ordonna : - Pourchassez les sans relâche ! Vous ne ressentez ni la peur ni la douleur ! Vous gouterez à la chair humaine ! Un des semi-hommes a un objet de grande valeur ! Amenez les moi vivants et ne les abîmez pas ! Tuez les autres !

Un autre jour se levait sur la Lothlorien, la Communauté chargeait les barques sculptées en forme de feuille, avant le départ. Legolas remplissait les barques d'étranges paquets. Il en sortit une sorte de pain. Merry et Pippin le regardèrent. Il leur expliqua : - Du lambas ! Du pain de route elfique (il en mangea un petit morceau), une bouchée suffit à remplir l'estomac d'un adulte.

Il le remit dans la barque. Merry regarda Pippin : - Tu en as mangé combien toi ?

- 4 (il eut un haut le cœur)

Avant le départ le Roi Celeborn prévenu la troupe : - Plus vous vous avancerez plus le danger s'accroitra, les Orques du Mordor tiennent la rive Est de l'Anduin, la rive Ouest est la plus sûre. D'étranges créatures portant la main blanche de Saroumane ont été vues à nos frontières. Prenez garde à vous.

Juste avant d'amarrer Dame Galadriel fit un présent à chaque membre de la Communauté :

- A vous Legolas, je vous offre l'arc des Galadhrims digne de l'adresse de nos parents des bois. Puissiez protéger les êtres qui vous sont chers (elle regarda Elendil qui détourna le regard ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle la regardait).

Galadriel sourit.

Elle remit à Merry et Pippin les dagues de Noldorin , à Sam une corde elfique faite en Ithilien ( celui-ci était déçu de ne pas reçu de présent plus important). Elle arriva au tour de Gimli.

- Quel cadeau un nain demanderait-il aux elfes ?

- Aucun ! Ne serait-ce… d'admirer la Dame de Galadrim une fois encore car sa beauté surpasse tous les joyaux qu'abrite la terre et… et aussi de voir la lumière de la Dame de l'Aube briller de tout son éclat.

Galadriel s'inclina tout en souriant au nain. Elendil sourit également à la vue du nain, ils n'étaient pas tous des êtres bornés.

Elle alla voir Aragorn et elle comprit qu'elle n'avait rien de mieux à lui offrir que le cadeau qu'il portait autour du coup offert par Arwen :

- Ce choix lui appartient. C'est à vous de faire le vôtre Aragorn . Vous élevez au-dessus de vos ancêtres depuis les jours d'Elendil ou sombrer dans les ténèbres. Nadath nâ i moe cerich. Dan, ú-'eveditham, Elessar. (Il y a plus que vous devez faire. Nous ne nous rencontrerons plus à nouveau, Elessar.')

Ce fut au tour de Frodon : - Adieu Frodon Sacquet… Je vous offre la lumière d'Elendil , notre étoile bien aimée. Puisse cette lumière vous éclairer dans les endroits sombres où toutes les autres lumières seront éteintes.

Il ne manqua plus qu'Elendil . Elle était de nouveau habillée en guerrière elfe, les cheveux en queue de cheval tressée. Galadriel lui prit les mains : - Gardez espoir, Etoile de l'Aube. No in elenath hîlar nan hâd gîn (Puissent toutes les étoiles briller sur ton chemin). Comme une mère à sa fille la Reine lui embrassa le front.

Elendil alla rejoindre la Compagnie pour embarquer. Legolas lui tendit la main. Elle la saisit délicatement afin de monter et ressentit comme une étrange sensation qu'elle décida d'ignorer.

La Communauté pris route sur l'Anduin, l'esprit plein d'espérances de mener sa quête à bien.

Gimli et Legolas étaient tous deux dans la même barque. Il dit alors :

- Lors de ce départ … j'ai reçu ma pire blessure … Car j'ai jeté un ultime regard… sur ce qu'il y a de plus beau, désormais je ne parlerais plus de beauté si ce n'est le cadeau qu'elle m'a offert.

Legolas curieux lui demanda alors : - Quel était ce cadeau ?

- J'ai osé lui demandé une mèche de sa belle chevelure doré… Elle m'en a donné 3…

Legolas sourit à ce que le Nain venait de raconter et pendant qu'il ramait, il regarda la barque où se trouvait Elendil. Il repensa à ce qu'il lui avait dit durant la quête d'Erebor il y a 60 ans… Que les nains étaient un peuple cupide, borné et qui ne se souciait que de leur or qui n'en curait du problème des autres. En regardant Gimli , il commença à se dire…qu'il avait eu entièrement tort.

Elendil regardait vers l'horizon, sa main serrant le cadeau de Thorin… Elle était prête à faire face à ce qui l'attendrait.

**Et voilàààààààà ! Ouuuuuffffffff ! Je suis contente de moi là ! J'espère vraiment de tout cœur que ce chapitre vaudra le coup d'œil ! Je vous dis à dans deux jours et comme je le dis toujours… Portez-vous bien !**

**Baka Saru**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Me revoilà comme promis avec un tout nouveau chapitre qui promet d'être rempli d'action ! Ce chapitre va clôturer la première partie de mon histoire (soit à partir de la fin de la Communauté de l'Anneau) , mais celle-ci est loiiiiiiinnnn d'être fini ! Au contraire je vous réserve encore de très bonnes surprises ! (enfin je l'espère !). Ce chapitre est pour moi très important ! J'ai beaucoup apprécié à l'écrire car mon imaginaire ne s'arrêtait plus, laissant ma main libre cours à l'écriture ! J'espère que vous le ressentirez autant que moi ! Ensuite comme cela me tient à cœur j'aimerais remercier tout ceux qui me suivent depuis peu ou longtemps à travers les aventures d'Elendil et de Legolas ainsi que toute la Communauté ! (Je m'excuse d'avance si je ne peux pas citer tout le monde mais sachez que mon cœur vous remercie infiniment) :**

**- Réponse à Salom Eloha : Les Dunedains sont « les Hommes de l'Ouest » descendants de Numenor. Mais ils ne restent très peu d'entre eux, comme Aragorn. Et bien voici la suite mademoiselle ! Et comme tu le dis si bien : Vive nos deux elfes imprévisibles ! Merci encore de me suivre et régale toi ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! Savoure ! **

**- Réponse à felynx : Ahaha et oui et oui ! Il s'en passe des choses dans la tête d'Elendil ! Ah mais si tu as tout compris c'est parfait alors ! Je continuerais à vous émerveillez ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Je ferais tout pour vous amenez davantage dans mes songes. Bonne lecture !**

**- Réponse à Kvin : Que de merveilleux compliments qui me pousse à donner le meilleur de moi-même ! Merci, je prends de plus en plus de plaisir à vous faire découvrir cette elfe imprévisible et plein de beauté ! Tu voulais la suite ! La voilà ! J'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de tes espérances ! **

**- Réponse à sissi72-me : Comme tu le dis si bien son aventure se met en marche ! Et je pense que tu vas pouvoir t'en apercevoir tout au long de ce chapitre et de l'histoire ! Merci encore de me suivre et je te souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**- Réponse à Ilyn : Je te remercie infiniment pour tous ces encouragements ! Le fait que mon histoire te plaise me va droit au cœur merci ! Et oui il était temps que quelqu'un lui ouvre les yeux à notre cher Legolas non ? Voilà la suite que tu attendais et j'espère que tu apprécieras autant que moi j'ai apprécié à écrire ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture !**

**Et maintenant place aux musiques qui vous accompagnerons tout au long de ce chapitre ! :**

**- The Fellowship of the Ring Soundtrack-15-The Great River (De « Ils naviguèrent » à « Merry demanda »)**

**- To Love a Country - The Tudors Season 1 Soundtrack (De « Merry demanda » à « Plus loin »)**

**- The Tudors s2 OST 39 Henry eats the Swan (à écouter deux fois à la suite) (De « Plus loin » à « Alors qu'ils fonçaient « )**

**- Wolsey Commits Suicide (Finale) - The Tudors Season 1 Soundtrack (De « Alors qu'ils fonçaient » à « Elendil serra les poings »****)**

**- The Fellowship of the Ring Soundtrack-16-Amon Hen (De « Elendil serra les poings » à « Plus loin »)**

**- TheFellowshipoftheRingST-17-The Breaking of the Fellowship (De « Plus loin » jusqu'à la fin)**

**Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture et vous exprime toute ma gratitude ! **

**Baka Saru**

UNE NOUVELLE LUEUR D'ESPOIR

Chapitre 6 : A jamais liés par le Destin

Ils naviguèrent sur les eaux calmes de l'Anduin. Au loin deux immenses statues de pierre se tenaient de part et d'autre du lac. Aragorn admira ces glorieux édifices :

- Voyez Frodon… L'Argonate … Depuis longtemps je souhaite contempler les rois de jadis… Mes ancêtres.

Tous admirèrent, sans prononcer un seul mot en respect à ces rois d'autrefois. Ils continuèrent leur route. Soudain Legolas cru entendre des pas dont le rythme était à la course. Ils provenaient de la forêt longeant le lac. Il resta méfiant.

La lumière du soleil commençait à décliner à l'Ouest. Arrivée à hauteur des chutes de Rauros, la Communauté décida d'accoster sur les rivages d'une forêt, avant la tombée de la nuit. Alors qu'ils installèrent le bivouac, Aragorn s'empressa de dire :

- Nous traverserons le lac à la tombée de la nuit. Nous cacherons les bateaux et continuerons à pieds. Nous atteindrons le Mordor par le Nord.

Gimli faillit s'étouffer en fumant sa pipe : - Alors il nous suffira simplement de trouver notre chemin à travers Emyn Muil, un labyrinthe infranchissable fait de rochers coupants comme des rasoirs. Et après cela ce sera encore mieux. Une région de marécages gluants et puants à perte de vue ?

Pippin n'avait pas l'air de se réjouir de l'aventure qui s'offrait à lui et se contenta de soupirer.

Aragorn resta sérieux : - Oui c'est notre route. Je vous suggère de prendre repos afin de recouvrer vos forces Maître Nain.

-: Recouvrer mes ... Ah !

Legolas regarda la forêt de plus prêt et visiblement quelque chose ne le mettait absolument pas en confiance : - Nous devrions partir maintenant.

Aragorn fut étonné de cette réaction : - Non. Les Orques patrouillent sur la rive Est, il vaut mieux attendre que l'obscurité nous cache.

Legolas resta sur ses position : - Ce n'est pas la rive Est qui m'inquiète. Une ombre et une menace grandissent dans mon esprit. Quelque chose approche, je le sens…

Les hobbits n'avaient pas la mine tranquille… En effet ils avaient l'air d'être à la recherche de quelque chose… ou de quelqu'un. Gimli n'arrivait pas digérer ce qu'Aragorn venait de dire : - On n'a pas besoin de recouvrer nos forces, nous les Nains. N'oubliez pas ça jeunes Hobbits !

Merry demanda alors : Où est Frodon ?

Sam remarqua que Frodon n'était pas le seul à être absent : - Elendil n'est plus là non plus !

Legolas regarda tout autour du campement et put remarquer que le hobbit disait vrai. Il se demanda où elle était passée. Il partit à sa recherche. Aragorn quant à lui nota qu'une autre personne n'était pas présente et cela ne présageait rien de bon quant à la suite des événements.

Plus loin à l'orée de la forêt se tenait des ruines de ce que devait être un ancien château. Frodon marchait seul ne sachant pas lui-même où il allait. Soudain il entendit une voix familière :

- Aucun de nous ne doit se promener seul. Vous moins que les autres. Tant de choses dépendent de vous. Frodon.. Je sais pourquoi vous recherchez la solitude. Vous souffrez, je le vois jour après jour. Etes-vous sûr de ne pas souffrir inutilement ? Laissez-moi vous aider. Il y a d'autres moyens Frodon… D'autres chemins à emprunter.

C'était Boromir… Il était partit chercher du bois quand sa route croisa par hasard celle du hobbit. Celui-ci se recula méfiant vis-à-vis de l'homme qui se tenait face à lui :

- Je sais ce que vous allez dire. Et vous parlerez sagement mais mon cœur me met en garde.

Boromir était abasourdit par ces mots : En garde ? Contre quoi ? Nous avons tous peur. Mais laisser cette peur nous guider, détruirais l'espoir qu'il nous reste. Ne voyez pas que c'est folie ?

Le hobbit recula de plus en plus : Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens.

Le capitaine du Gondor commença à se montrer insistant : - Je ne requiers que la force de défendre mon peuple. Si vous acceptez de me prêter l'Anneau.

Frodon cacha l'Anneau à la vue de Boromir: -Non !

- Pourquoi reculez-vous ? Je ne suis pas un voleur.

Le semi-homme le regarda dans les yeux : - Vous n'êtes pas vous-même.

L'homme lâcha le bois au creux de ses bras et avança d'un air menaçant vers Frodon : - Quelle chance croyez-vous donc avoir ? Ils vous trouveront. Ils prendront l'Anneau. Et vous les supplierez de vous achever sans attendre. Pauvre fou ! L'Anneau n'est à vous que par un malheureux hasard. Il devrait être à moi. Donnez-le-moi ! Donnez-le-moi ! Donnez-le-moi !

Frodon se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il put mais Boromir le rattrapa et tous deux tombèrent sur le sol remplis de feuilles mortes. Boromir s'accrocha au pied du hobbit afin de pouvoir lui extirper l'Anneau mais celui-ci se débattit de toutes ses forces sans pour autant réussir à s'enfuir. Le capitaine hurla de rage :

- Je vois clair en vous ! Vous voulez donner l'Anneau à Sauron ! Vous allez nous trahir ! Vous courrez à votre perte ! A notre perte à tous ! Soyez maudit ! Soyez maudit, vous et tous les semi-hommes !

Soudain Elendil arriva en courant et se jeta sur Boromir afin que celui-ci lâche le semi homme :

- Lâchez-le ! Boromir lâchez le ! Vous êtes sous le contrôle de l'Anneau ! Vous devez le combattre !

Frodon réussit à s'extirper, mais il voulut aider Elendil qui avait du mal à contenir l'homme :-Elendil !

- Ne vous préoccupez pas de moi Frodon ! Courrez !

- Mais…

-Faîtes ce que je vous dis ! Allez !

Frodon se mit à courir le plus vite possible. Boromir se débattait toujours d'Elendil. Celle -ci tomba à terre, l'homme au-dessus d'elle l'épée sous la gorge :

- Lumière ou non, cela ne m'empêchera pas de vous tuer !

Elendil força afin que l'épée ne l'atteigne pas et dans un élan de force poussa Boromir par l'arrière et la situation s'inversa :

- Par les Valars, Boromir reprenez-vous ! Regardez-moi dans les yeux ! Regardez-moi !

Il la regarda dans les yeux et Elendil lui fixa la tête pour éviter que celui-ci ne se débatte. Elle prononça des paroles elfiques et quelques secondes après Boromir revint à lui. Elendil tomba au sol épuisée…La lumière de son collier variait. Cette incantation lui avait puisé beaucoup d'énergie et sa bague autour du doigt la brûlait. Boromir ne comprit pas ce qu'il faisait ici : - Dame Elendil ?

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de le regarder.

- Comment…Que…Qu'ais je fais ?

Elendil essaya de respirer doucement afin de pouvoir placer un mot après l'autre :

- L'Anneau… C'est l'Anneau …Boromir vous ne pouviez rien faire ! Frodon est…

Il la coupa : - Frodon ? Où est Frodon ?

- Il est partit. Boromir vous étiez sous les contrôle de l'Unique ce n'est point votre faute !

Mais Boromir s'en voulait énormément et couru après Frodon. Laissant Elendil, qui malgré son manque de force se leva en poursuivit l'homme. Boromir hurla dans la forêt :

- Frodon ? Frodon ? Qu'ai-je fait ? Pitié Frodon. Revenez. Frodon, pardonnez-moi. Frodon !

A la voix de Boromir, Frodon enfila l'Anneau, cela le rendit invisible aux yeux de tous. Il escalada les ruines et il vit au loin le Grand Œil qui le fixait depuis le Mordor, il entendit la voix de Sauron. Elendil qui courrait après Boromir sentit sa poitrine se serrer et son anneau lui brûla le doigt. Elle tomba au sol et hurla de douleur, le souffle haletant. La lumière de son collier diminuait à vue d'œil. Elle souffrait. Elle voyait le Grand Œil également. Legolas entendit les voix d'agonies de l'elfe et il se dirigea vers elle avec Gimli. Frodon glissa et tomba tout en ayant retiré l'Anneau. La douleur que ressentait Elendil s'estompait mais elle en restait néanmoins affaiblie… Elle essaya de récupérer ses forces. Plus loin Frodon se releva et tomba nez à nez avec Aragorn :

- Frodon ?

Le hobbit expliqua à Aragorn ce qui s'était passé : - Il s'est emparé de Boromir.

Le Dunedain s'inquiéta : L'Anneau, où est-il ?

Frodon recula de la même manière qu'avec Boromir : - N'approchez pas !

- Frodon, attendez. J'ai juré de vous protéger.

- Mais pouvez-vous me protéger de vous…. (Il le regarda suppliant) Vous.. Vous le détruireriez ?

Aragorn regarda longuement l'Anneau et entendit la voix l'appeler. Lui-même savait qu'il était impossible pour lui de réaliser cette tâche. Il prit la main de Frodon et il la referma sur l'Anneau. Il le regarda dans les yeux plein de dénouement et de loyauté :

- Jusqu'au bout j'aurais été à vos côtés... Jusque dans les flammes du Mordor.

Frodon se ravisa : - Je le sais. Alors veillez sur les autres. En particulier Sam. Il ne pourra comprendre.

- Où sont Boromir et Elendil ?

- Elle l'a empêché de me poursuivre. Je ne sais pas comment elle va…

- La fiole que Galadriel vous a offerte, la Lumière d'Elendil comment est-elle ?

Aragorn s'inquiéta de l'état de la princesse. Frodon sortit la fiole, celle-ci brillait faiblement et fluctuait énormément. Frodon culpabilisa : - Non …Elendil, il faut la retrouver !

- Vous devez partir Frodon ! Vous devez aller plus avant ! Je me chargerais d'elle, je vous en fais la promesse ! Elle n'est pas seule ! Tant que sa lumière brillera il y aura un espoir ! Allez Frodon ! Courrez ! Courrez !

Frodon regarda Aragorn une dernière fois et partit. Il savait que l'elfe était forte et qu'elle ne s'éteindrait pas aussi facilement. Si Aragorn avait aussi demandé au hobbit de partir c'est qu'il avait senti leur présence… Celles des Orques … C'était des créatures aux jambes épaisses avec de grandes mains. Leurs yeux étaient obliques. Ils ressemblaient à des monstres venant tout droit des cavernes de l'Isengard. Ils les traquaient depuis le départ de la Lothlorien.

Il descendit plus bas l'épée à la main et se retrouva face à eux engageant un combat sans merci : - **Par Elendil ! **

Au combat à l'épée Aragorn était d'une souplesse sans faille. Sa dextérité était son atout majeur. Il esquivait chaque coup de ces créatures. Mais celui-ci se retrouva encerclé du fait de leurs nombres. Il vit alors une flèche surgir derrière lui. Legolas et Gimli avait rejoint la bataille. Legolas était d'une droiture impressionnante. Ses flèches filaient telle la vitesse des cheveux au galop sans retenue. Aucune d'entre elles ne manquaient sa cible. Quant à Gimli aussi robuste soit-il, fonçait tête baissé dans le bataillon d'Orques. La hache à la main il était un adversaire redoutable, enchaînant les coups.

Des Orques se dirigeaient en direction de Frodon , qui alla se cacher au creux d'un arbre. Soudain, à son grand étonnement il aperçut ses deux cousins, cachés eux aussi. Merry l'appela sans trop faire de bruit :

- Frodon ! Viens-te cacher. Vite, tu viens ?

Mais le hobbit lui répondit négativement de la tête et les regarda une dernière fois. Son regard était explicite. Pippin regarda Merry ne comprenant pas :

- Que fait-il ?

Merry lui avait bien comprit et c'est avec tristesse qu'il répondit :

- Il s'en va.

- Non !

Merry se leva et fit diversion afin que les Orques aient leurs regards rivés sur eux. Merry leva ses bras en l'air tout en sautant :

- Courrez M. Frodon ! Sauvez-vous ! Hey, vous, par ici ! Hey, vous, par ici !

Les Orques en colère chargèrent sur les deux hobbits. Pippin s'exclama alors** : **

- Ça marche !

- Je le vois bien Pippin ! Cours !

Alors qu'ils fonçaient droit sur eux, Elendil arriva et se mit à les combattre. Elle sortit ses deux dagues et engagea le combat. Elle était d'une agilité remarquable. Chaque coup était mis au bon endroit. Alors qu'elle se retrouvait avec trois orques sur elle, elle en vit un de face qui chargeait. Elle sortit rapidement un couteau de sa botte et le lança entre les deux yeux de la créature. Ensuite, elle planta une de ses longues dagues dans le sol, mit son poids en appuie dessus et assomma les Orques de coups grâce à ses jambes et les acheva. Mais avec l'incident de l'Anneau elle était épuisée… Et elle en vit d'autre arrivés. Tout d'un coup Boromir s'interposa et se jeta dans la foule de ces scélérats. Il aida Elendil à combattre. Celle-ci se sentait soulagée et savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, aussi continua-t-elle de livrer combat. Boromir souffla dans le cor du Gondor afin de demander du renfort.

Plus loin, grâce à ses oreilles d'elfe Legolas l'entendit :

- Le cor du Gondor !

Aragorn savait alors que Boromir avait des ennuis. Et là où devait être Boromir , Elendil devait y être aussi.

- Boromir !

Aragorn couru en direction d'où provenait le son, suivit de Legolas et Gimli , tout en tuant les Orques sur leur toute. La forêt était vaste.

Plus loin Elendil et Boromir tenaient tant bien que mal. Ils s'entraidaient l'un l'autre. Les hobbits les aidaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient en balançant des pierres afin d'assommer les Orques. Boromir leur hurla alors :

- Fuyez ! Fuyez !

Soudain, un des chefs du bataillon d'Orques se montra. Celui-ci avait la marque de la main blanche du Sorcier Blanc Saroumane. Celui-ci se munit de son arc et visa Boromir pendant que celui-ci combattait tout en protégeant les hobbits. Elendil le vit et tenta de prévenir Boromir en courant vers lui, mais sa route était barrée de ces immondes énergumènes :

- Boromir !

L'Orque tira et ne manqua pas sa cible. Les hobbits ne bougèrent plus, choqués de ce qui venait de se passer. Elendil soupira un « non » de désespoir et se dirigea vers le chef. Mais ces subordonnés étaient trop nombreux ce qui rendit l'accès difficile. Malgré cette flèche, Boromir n'arrêta pas de combattre. Sa tenacité montrait sa fierté, il continua à lutter. Il reçut une autre flèche dans la poitrine mais resta continuellement debout. Il regarda Elendil en train de se diriger vers lui, et se rappela de l'histoire raconté par son père ainsi que par le peuple de Minas Tirith. Il lui avait été conté que cette femme elfe qui se battait à ses côtés ne faisait aucune différenciation d'un elfe, d'un nain ou d'un homme. Qu'importe ce qui arriverait elle lutterait jusqu'au bout… exactement comme elle l'avait fait à Erebor autrefois…Qu'elle était la voie d'un nouvel espoir. Boromir venait enfin de comprendre le sens de cette histoire et les raisons qui pousaient Elendil à agir comme elle le faisait. Il regarda alors les deux hobbits, et alors … comme Elendil avant lui… Il continua de combattre. Il voulait leur montrer ainsi qu'à Elendil, qu'il lui restait assez de force pour cette cause qui était juste. Le chef des Orques retira une flèche qui atteignit sa cible. Après cette démonstration de courage, Merry et Pippin coururent pour les affronter. Mais du fait de leur petite taille ainsi que leurs manques d'expérience au combat, ils se firent enlevés par les bêtes. Lesquelles commencèrent à prendre la fuite. Elendil se trouva alors face à un dilemme : Sauver Boromir ou sauver les hobbits. C'est alors que Boromir dans un dernier élan de force lui dit :

- Protégez-les ! Je n'ai pas pu le faire, alors faîtes-le ! Protégez ces peuples comme vous l'avez toujours fais ! Votre lumière éclairera leur route ! Allez-y !

Elendil le regardait combattre le reste d'Orques, et vis que le chef la regardait, il lui cracha :

- Profite de l'avance que tu auras femme elfe ! Mais nous te rattraperons ! Ce n'est qu'une question de temps ! Cette vermine mourra !

Elendil serra les poings et regarda une dernière fois Boromir. Elle se détourna de lui et alla rattraper le bataillon d'Orques.

Il ne restait que Boromir et le chef des Orques. Le Capitaine était genoux à terre vidé de ses forces. C'est sans pitié que le chef brandit sa flèche prêt à tirer. Mais avant qu'il puisse le faire Aragorn arriva et le combattit. L'Orque le blessa à la jambe et au bras, mais d'un seul coup d'épée Aragorn trancha les bras et la tête de cette énergumène qui s'écrasa lâchement que le sol. Il extermina le reste du bataillon d'Orques dans une grande fureur. Boromir tomba au sol. Aragorn alla le rejoindre. Legolas et Gimli arrivèrent trop tard.

Aragorn se mit à genoux et maintint Boromir : - Non … Non Boromir !

Boromir s'affola la bouche ensanglantée : -Ils ont enlevés les petits ! Elendil les poursuit ! Il faut les sauver !

- Restez tranquille.

Boromir regarda autour de lui : Frodon. Où est Frodon ?

- Je l'ai laissé s'en aller.

- Alors vous avez fait ce que je n'ai pas pu faire. L'Anneau. J'ai essayé de le lui prendre.

Aragorn essaya de le rassurer : - Sachez à présent que l'Anneau est hors d'atteinte.

- Pardonnez-moi. Je n'avais pas réalisé… A cause de moi vous avez tous échoué.

- Non. Non Boromir. Vous avez combattu bravement. Votre honneur est sauf

Aragorn voulu arracher les flèches plantées dans le poitrail de l'homme mais celui-ci l'en empêcha :

- Laissez cela. C'en est fini. Le monde des Hommes va s'éffondrer. Tout ne sera que ténèbres. Et ma Cité sera détruite.

Aragorn le regarda dans les yeux en lui promettant : - J'ignore quelles sont les forces qui me restent, mais je vous jure que je ne laisserais pas prendre la Cité Blanche. Ni notre peuple échouer.

- Notre peuple … Notre peuple … Je vous aurai suivi, mon frère, mon capitaine, mon Roi …

Il fit signe de la main à Aragorn de lui donner son épée et la mit contre son cœur. Et dit dans un souffle lui manquant :

- Vous et…cette fe…femme elfe… voyez les choses de la même façon…Je…Je viens de le comprendre…Nous sommes tous …li..liés par le destin… (Il regarda Legolas et Gimli et finit par Aragorn)…Protégez la…Pro…Protégez les…Protégez cette…cette…Terre…

Boromir rendit son dernier souffle. Aragorn prit sa tête entre ses mains, une larme coulant sur sa joue, et posa son front contre celui du capitaine du Gondor.

- Reposes en paix, fils du Gondor.

Il se releva et regarda Gimli et Legolas une autre larme coulant :

-Ils attendront son retour de la Tour Blanche. Mais il ne reviendra pas.

Plus loin, vers le rivage ou la Communauté s'était arrêtée, Frodon regarda le lac de l'Anduin , l'Anneau dans sa main et repensa à une conversation qu'il avait eu avec Gandalf. Des larmes ruisselaient sur ces joues.

*Flash Back*

- Je voudrais que l'Anneau ne soit jamais venu à moi. ..Que rien de tout ceci ne se soit passé…

Gandalf le regarda et lui sourit tout en lui disant une certaine vérité :

- Comme tous ceux qui vivent des heures si sombres, mais ce n'est pas à eux de décider. Tout ce que vous avez à décider c'est quoi faire du temps qui vous est imparti.

* Fin du Flash Back *

Frodon serra l'Anneau dans sa main et repris courage en lui. Il poussa une barque et se mit à ramer.

Une voix sortit de nulle part l'appela :

- Frodon ! Non ! Frodon ! Msieur. Frodon !

- Non Sam ! N'avances pas Sam. Je vais en Mordor, tout seul.

Sam s'enfonça alors dans l'eau : - Oui vous y allez ! Seulement je viens avec vous !

Frodon le regarda faire mais savait que ce que faisait son ami était dangereux : - Mais tu ne sais pas nager ! Sam ! Sam !

Sam commença à se noyer… Il essayait de remonter avec beaucoup de mal vers la surface. Une main d'aide vit le secourir. Frodon remonta difficilement Sam sur la barque

- J'ai fait une promesse Msieur Frodon, une promesse ! « Ne le perdez pas Sam Gamgi ! » Alors ne faut pas que j'vous perde… Ne faut pas que j'vous perde…

Des larmes vinrent lui réchauffer le visage

Frodon regarda son ami dévoué. Il était heureux de connaître quelqu'un de son envergure :

- Oh ! Sam.( Il étreignit son ami) En route...

Aragorn , Gimli et Legolas arrivèrent à la rive maintenant déserte. Legolas connaissait les plans d'Aragorn sans que celui-ci ne lui dise quoi que ce soit. :

- Vous n'avez pas l'intention de suivre Frodon et Sam n'est-ce pas ?

Aragorn était toujours impressionné de voir la perspicacité de cet elfe :

- Le destin de Frodon n'est plus entre nos mains.

Gimli regarda la rivière désappointé : - Alors tout aura été fait en vain. La Communauté a failli.

Aragorn mis ses mains sur les épaules de son compagnons :

-Pas si nous restons loyaux les uns envers les autres. Nous n'abandonnerons pas Merry et Pippin à une mort atroce. Pas tant qu'il nous restera des forces. Débarrassons-nous de tout ce qui n'est pas nécessaire. Voyageons légers. Allons chasser …de l'Orque !

Gimli en était ravi: Oui ! Ah ! Ah !

Legolas se contenta de sourire car les mots que venait de prononcer Aragorn, Elendil elle-même les aurait prononcés. Il se demanda où elle pouvait bien se trouver et surtout de savoir si elle allait bien. Il la savait débrouillarde. Elle était intelligente mais pouvait se montrer très imprévisible. Il regarda Aragorn et Gimli courir pour rattraper le bataillon d'Orques que poursuivait son ami d'enfance. Il se rappela des mots qu'elle lui avait prononcés « je ne suis pas seule ». Il avait confiance en elle, Elendil fera tout pour rester en vie et il se promit de la retrouver. Il se le jura solennellement.

Trois jours s'écroulèrent, Frodon et Sam se trouvait sur une Montagne escarpée. Face à eux se trouvait une montagne bien plus sombre encore. Elle reflétait la mort et le désespoir. Le ciel y était noir remplit de nuage d'orages. Frodon s'arrêta :

- Le Mordor... J'espère que les autres trouveront une route plus sûre.

- Aragorn veillera sur eux.

- : Je crois Sam que nous ne les verrons plus.

Sam garda espoir : - Ca se pourrait qu'si Msieur Frodon. Ça se pourrait.

Frodon regarda son ami et mit une main sur son épaule :

- Sam... Je suis content que tu sois avec moi.

Beaucoup plus loin, un bataillon d'Orques transportaient deux hobbits inconscients. Une femme elfe discrète les suivait de loin afin que ces bêtes ne sentent pas son odeur. Ils arrivèrent dans le Royaume du Rohan. Elendil s'arrêta directement. Elle sentait qu'une présence maléfique régnait en ces lieux. Un très bon ami à elle, qu'elle avait connu alors qu'il était enfant résidait en ce Royaume et en était devenu le Roi. Elle avait entendu dire que le sorcier Saroumane avait pris possession de l'esprit du Roi du Rohan et le commandait à sa guise. Elle était donc persuadée qu'il n'était pas en sécurité. Grâce à ses oreilles d'elfes, Elendil reconnut distinctement les pas de Legolas, d'Aragorn et de Gimli. Ils venaient également pour sauver les hobbits. Sachant cela, la jeune femme elfe se ravisa et décida de laisser les hobbits entre les mains de ces 3 guerriers avec lesquels, ils seraient sains et saufs. Elle courut alors en direction d'Edoras (Cité Phare du Rohan) afin de sauver son ami qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps.

**Et voici la fin de ce chapitre ! Pouf que d'aventure ! ****(****Nous nous situons maintenant au début des Deux Tours !... Brrr rien que d'y penser j'en frissonne d'avance ! ****). Le prochain chapitre arrivera dans 3 jours ! Je vous promets des chapitres plus longs et riches en rebondissement ! Je vous remercie encore de me suivre aussi fidèlement que vous le faites ! Mercccciiiiiii ! A très bientôt et comme je le dis toujours d'ici là… Portez-vous bien ! **

**Baka Saru**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à tous ! Bon… Oui je sais j'ai eu beaucoup de retard ! Mon chapitre était prêt depuis un moment, mais avec la semaine de cours et de partiels surprises qui se sont offerts à moi autant vous dire que je n'ai pas eu le temps de me poser ! Mais je tiens tout de même à m'excuser pour ce léger retard ! Mais rassurez-vous la semaine qui arrive sera beaucoup plus légère ! Ouf ! Nous débutons maintenant notre deuxième partie de l'histoire qui commence au Rohan ! J'espère pour vous que la suite de mon histoire vous plaira davantage que le début ! Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture et je répondrais aux reviews dans le prochain chapitre ! Sur ce je vous mets les musiques accompagnant ce chapitre et je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture !**

**Voici les musiques! : **

**The Hobbit - Misty Mountains Instrumental [Extended Version] ****( De "Le soleil " à " A Edoras ")**

**The Lord Of The Rings OST - The Two Towers - Exodus From Edoras ( De "A Edoras" à " Plus loin dans les plaines")**

**The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers CR - 06. The Three Hunters ( De " Plus loin dans les plaines" à " La nuit venait de tomber")**

**The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers CR - 08. Night Camp ( De " La nuit venait de tomber" à " Dès l'aube")**

**The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers CR - 09. The Plains Of Rohan ( De " Dès l'aube" à " A Edoras" ) **

**02 Wilderland - The Hobbit 2 [Soundtrack] - Howard Shore ( De " A Edoras " à " Plus loin")**

**The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers CR - 13. Gandalf The White ( De " Plus loin" à " Gandalf observa") **

**The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers CR - 02. The Court Of Meduseld ( De " Gandalf observa" à " Elle allait") **

**LoTRO Theme For Rohan- Violin (Taylor Davis) (De " Elle allait" jusqu'à la fin) **

**Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture!**

**Baka Saru**

UNE NOUVELLE LUEUR D'ESPOIR

Chapitre 7 : L'espoir retrouvé

Le soleil commençait à se coucher à L'Ouest. Elendil savait pertinemment qu'elle n'atteindrait pas Edoras avant le lendemain. Il lui vint alors, une idée. Elle s'en voulu à elle-même de ne pas y avoir songé plus tôt. Pour se faire, elle devait attendre que la troupe d'Orques soit suffisamment éloignée pour qu'ils ne doutent pas de sa présence. A une distance respectable, elle courut sur une colline dominant la vallée du Rohan, elle se mit à siffler un air tel le vent dans les coudraies. Mais ce qu'elle espérait ne se montra pas… Elle décida donc de répéter l'opération quand soudain elle entendit le bruit perceptible d'un hennissement. Un étalon blanc aussi beau que puissant galopait dans la direction de l'elfe. Il était immense pour un « simple » cheval, sa musculature était robuste et son pelage était immaculé. A son arrivé, il s'inclina devant Elendil.

- Eressëa

A son nom l'étalon vint placer sa tête entre les mains de sa maîtresse. Celle-ci plaça son front contre celui de l'animal, comme si elle voulait communiquer et ne faire qu'un avec lui. Elle pouvait apercevoir les souvenirs de son ami… Comment elle l'avait sauvé des griffes d'un Warg, alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant et lui un jeune poulain. C'est à partir de ce jour-là que leur longue amitié commença. Eressëa était également le fils de Gripoil : le Seigneur des chevaux. Il était l'un des Mearas (chevaux ayant une longue longévité). Nul autre cavalier hormis Elendil ne pouvait le chevaucher. Elle se retira et caressa l'animal tout en le regardant dans les yeux :

- J'ai besoin que tu m'aides …

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Eressëa pour comprendre ce que désirait la jeune femme. Il se cambra légèrement pour que celle-ci puisse monter.

- á norë arnórië! (Cours le plus vite que tu peux!)

L'étalon se mit alors à galoper aussi vite que le vent en direction du soleil couchant, Elendil le tenant par sa crinière. A cheval elle était d'une dextérité et d'une habilité sans pareil. Avec son ami, elle pouvait franchir les montagnes, voir les situations les plus extrêmes. A eux deux ils étaient l'elfe et l'étalon les plus rapides de la Terre du Milieu. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers Edoras. Elendil savait que son ami était là-bas et elle avait bien la ferme intention d'aller l'aider comme lui autrefois.

A Edoras , dans le palais du Roi Théoden , une jeune femme à la chevelure blonde ondulée , presque blanche se tenait face à un vieillard sur son trône à qui, visiblement, on aurait voler sa vie d'homme d'entant . La jeune femme arborait une robe verte émeraude avec des chevaux tissés avec du fils d'or. Ses yeux étaient aussi bleus que le ciel à l'aurore. Elle avait une mine grave et inquiète.

- Votre fils est gravement blessé, mon Seigneur.

Son frère se tenait à ses côtés. Il arborait une chevelure assez longue, châtain foncé. Ses yeux étaient d'un marron intense, et une barbe ornait ses joues. Il portait une armure bordeaux et argenté, représentant typiquement le Rohirrim qu'il était :- Les Orques lui ont tendu une embuscade. Si nous ne défendons pas notre pays, Saroumane le prendra par la force.

Soudain un être vêtu de vêtements sombres, se pointa aux côtés du Roi. Il était petit et vouté. Ses cheveux étaient aussi noirs que le plumage d'un corbeau et gras. Il avait l'allure …d'un serpent.

- Ce n'est que mensonge ! Saroumane Le Blanc a toujours été notre ami et notre allié.

Le Roi marmona : Grí…ma ?... Grí…ma ?

Eomer (l'homme à l'armure) rétorqua : - Les Orques parcourent librement nos terres. Sans résistance d'aucune sorte. Tuant à volonté ! Des Orques portant la Main Blanche de Saroumane.

Il jeta au sol un casque portant la marque blanche du Sorcier.

Le conseiller du Roi le regarda avec méfiance et dégoût : - Pourquoi accabler de tourments un esprit déjà si tourmenté ? Ne voyez-vous dont rien ? Votre oncle est las de vos mécontentements et de votre esprit belliqueux.

Eomer souleva l'être du sol en l'attrapant par le col : - Mon esprit belliqueux ? Depuis combien de temps Saroumane t'a-t-il acheté ? Quel a été le prix convenu Grima ? Après la mort de tous les hommes, tu ramasseras ta part du trésor ?

Eowyn la sœur d'Eomer se retira en fixant l'être écœurant que pouvait être Grima. Celui-ci la regarda l'air suppliant. Elle sortit de la pièce. Eomer remarqua qu'il avait posé ses yeux sur elle.

- Il y a trop longtemps que tu guettes ma sœur, trop longtemps que tu hantes ses pas.

Grima l'observa un sourire en coin :- Vous êtes perspicace Éomer, fils d'Éomund. Un peu trop.( deux gardes empoignèrent Eomer et le frappèrent à la poitrine) Vous êtes banni du Royaume du Rohan et de tous ses domaines. Sous peine de mort !

- Tu n'as aucun pouvoir ici ! Tes ordres ne signifient rien !

- Oh ! Mais cet ordre ne vient pas de moi. Il vient du Roi. Il l'a signé ce matin.

Il lui tendit le contrat signé par le Roi. Les soldats sortirent Eomer du palais, celui-ci essayant de se débattre. Il dû quitter Edoras mais ses hommes les plus fidèles, et au fidèles au Rohan l'accompagnèrent dans son Exil.

Elendil arriva le lendemain en fin d'après-midi à Edoras, peu de temps après le bannissement d'Eomer . C'était un village aux allures vikings, dressée sur une montagne, dominant le vaste pleine du Rohan. Il était surplombé par une grande maisonnée en bois qui devait être le palais du roi Théoden. En entrant dans le village, Elendil eut un frisson dans le dos. L'ambiance qui y régnait était bien différente de celle qu'elle avait connu la dernière fois qu'elle y avait fait escale. Les villageois la regardèrent méfiants, sans prononcer un seul mot. Elle monta jusqu'au palais et descendit de sa monture à laquelle elle demanda de rester. Elendil caressa Eressëa avant de gravir les marches menant à la maisonnée. Elle arriva à l'entrée où deux gardes montaient la garde :

- Qui va là ?

- Je suis Dame Elendil, fille du Seigneur Elrond de Fondcombe, je cherche le gîte et le couvert. J'ai chevauché de nuit jusqu'ici. Le Roi Théoden étant un de mes plus proches amis et alliés, aussi me suis-je permis de me rendre à sa rencontre.

- Vous…

Le soldat fut coupé par Eowyn.

- Il suffit. Cette femme serra mon hôte. Elle est la fille d'un Seigneur elfe puissant. Aussi vous demanderais-je de l'accueillir comme il convient.

- Oui ma Dame

Elle regarda la jeune femme elfe et lui fit mine de la suivre :

- Venez, vous venez de loin, vous devez être épuisé.

Eowyn la guida à ses appartements. C'était une pièce chaleureuse, sur le sol de bois reposaient des peaux de bêtes. Des torches de feu étaient allumées. Des colonnes de bois aux têtes de chevaux gravés soutenaient la pièce. Le drapeau du Rohan était également une des pièces maitresse de la pièce. La pièce donnait vue sur la montagne. Cette salle respirait la tranquillité et le confort, sensation qu'Elendil n'avait pas ressentie en franchissant les portes du village. Une fois qu'Eowyn eut franchi la porte de ses appartements, elle alla étreindre chaleureusement Elendil :

- Je n'espérais jamais vous revoir. Vous êtes restée exactement la même. Jamais je n'aurais pensé vous revoir au jour.

Elendil se desserra de la jeune femme et la contempla tout en souriant :

- Vous êtes devenue une très belle jeune femme Eowyn. Tout aussi forte que combative. Vous êtes la fierté de tes parents. Cela fait combien de temps ? 18 ans ? (Elle regarda autour d'elle). Je n'ai pas aperçu Eomer ? Ou est-il ?

La mine d'Eowyn s'assombrit et elle raconta l'histoire à Elendil. Elle saisit les épaules de son amie :

- Je ferais ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour sauver votre oncle. C'est une promesse.

Eowyn la regarda, un léger sourire se dessinant sur ces lèvres. Elle avait confiance en elle.

- Avant toutes choses reposez-vous. Cela fait plusieurs jours que vous voyagez sans vous être reposer. Je vous en prie, vous êtes ici chez vous.

Elle l'emmena dans une salle de bain où l'eau s'écoulait dans un espace fait entièrement de bois. De la vapeur s'émanait de la pièce.

- Retirez toutes traces de fatigue en vous détendant ici, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésitez à me faire quérir.

Elendil s'inclina en signe de remerciement, ce qui surprit Eowyn d'être traité avec autant de respect venant d'une femme haut placé. Elle laissa donc Elendil à ses occupations. Celle-ci se déshabilla avant de rentrer dans l'eau chaude et relaxante. Avant de refermer la porte Eowyn regarda la princesse se détendre et se laver dans le plus simple appareil. Elle était une femme vraiment très bien faite de sa personne. Elle possédait un physique athlétique. Ses jambes étaient fines, musclées et élancées. La courbure de son dos où l'on pouvait apercevoir ses cicatrices était fine et nettement dessinée. Son fessier était ferme tout comme le démontrait ses bras. Son ventre laissait transparaître finement ses abdominaux en V, sa poitrine haletait à la chaleur qui venait de l'eau. Ses cheveux détachés et mouillés étaient encore plus long et lui arrivaient jusqu'aux mollets. A la lumière du soleil, des reflets roux se distinguaient. Oui… Elle était vraiment dotée d'une grande beauté et Eowyn l'enviait pour cela. Elle referma la porte derrière elle, et priait pour que la femme elfe puisse venir à bout du démon qui hantait l'esprit du Roi.

Plus loin dans les plaines du Rohan, 3 guerriers se composant d'un homme, d'un elfe et d'un nain, poursuivaient la troupes d'Orques qui avaient enlevés Merry et Pippin . La tête au sol, Aragorn essayait d'identifier l'allure des créatures : - Ils ont forcé l'allure. Ils ont dû flairer notre présence. Vite !

Legolas le talonnait… : - Allez, Gimli !

… tandis que Gimli était à la traîne : -Trois jours et trois nuits de poursuite. Sans manger. Ni se reposer. Et aucun signe de notre gibier alors que peut bien raconter un rocher !

Alors qu'ils continuaient à les poursuivre, Aragorn et Legolas tombèrent sur une des feuilles (qui maintenaient leurs capes) faites de fer de Lórien offertes par Galadriel. Aragorn regarda l'horizon :-Non sans raison tombent les feuilles de la Lórien.

- Ils sont peut-être en vie.

- Et ils ont moins d'un jour d'avance ! Continuons !

Gimli déboula sur le sol, signe montrant qu'il était épuisé, Legolas le regarda tout en continuant de courir : - Plus vite, Gimli ! Nous gagnons du terrain !

Le nain râla de plus belle :- Les longues distances m'épuisent ! Nous les nains nous sommes des sprinters ! Redoutables sur les courtes distances !

Ils arrivèrent sur une colline donnant vue sur les plaines du Rohan. Aragorn dit alors : - Le Rohan. Pays des Seigneurs des chevaux. Quelque chose d'étrange est à l'œuvre ici. Une force maléfique donne des ailes à ces créatures, et se dresse contre nous.

Legolas étant allé plus avant, essaya de distinguer le bataillon.

- Legolas, que voient vos yeux d'Elfe ?

- Leurs traces dévient au Nord-Est. Ils conduisent les Hobbits en Isengard !

Aragorn comprit alors : - Saroumane…

En Isengard,

Le magicien Blanc Saroumane regardait ses troupes se former :

- Le monde change. A présent qui a la force de s'opposer aux armées de l'Isengard et du Mordor ? De s'opposer à la puissance de Sauron, de Saroumane et à l'union des Deux Tours ? Ensemble, Seigneur Sauron, nous gouvernerons cette Terre du Milieu. L'ancien monde brûlera dans les flammes de l'industrie. Les forêts tomberont. Un nouvel ordre naîtra. Nous mènerons la machine de guerre avec l'épée et la lance et la poigne de fer des Orques.

Trouvant que son armée mettait trop de temps à s'élaborer il allait à la rencontre d'un de ses orques et lui cracha :

- Je les veux armer et prêt à partir dans deux semaines.

- Mais mon Seigneur, ils sont trop nombreux ! Nous ne serons pas tous armés à temps. Nous n'avons pas ce qu'il faut.

- Construisez un barrage. Contenez le courant. Que les fournaises flamboient jour et nuit !

- Nous n'avons pas assez de combustible pour les nourrir !

Le magicien regarda la forêt qui s'étendait autour de sa tour avec dédain :

- La forêt de Fangorn s'étend à nos pieds. Brûlez-la.

Une armée de barbares se tenait face à lui, hurlant vengeance et sang. Saroumane en tira donc profil :

- Les Rohirim ont pris vos terres. Ils ont chassé votre peuple vers les collines où vous avez du mal à survivre.

Les barbares hurlèrent à l'unisson : - Assassins !

- Reprenez les terres qu'ils vous ont volées ! Brûlez tous les villages ! Nous n'aurons qu'à supprimer ceux qui s'opposent à nous. Cela commencera au Rohan. Ces paysans ne vous ont que trop défié. Cela suffit.

Le lendemain, dans un village quelconque du Rohan, l'armée de barbares courait pour réduire les vies à feu et à sang. Une femme et ses deux enfants se dirigèrent vers l'enclos de leur maison où un étalon noir les y attendait. La femme visiblement apeurée mais tenant à la vie de ses enfants appela son fils qui visiblement était l'aîné. :

- Éothain ! Éothain ! Emmène ta sœur. Vous irez plus vite tous les deux.

Elle mit sa jeune fille sur le destrier devant son frère, celle-ci pleurait de quitter ainsi sa mère, craignant qu'il lui arrive quelque chose de mal.

- Papa dit qu'Eothain ne doit pas monter Garold, il est trop grand pour lui !

La mère tint la main de son fils en la serrant : - Écoutes-moi. Chevauches jusqu'à Edoras et donne l'alarme. Est-ce que tu as compris ?

- Oui, Maman !

La jeune fille voulait descendre pour rester avec sa mère : - Je veux pas y aller ! Je veux pas y aller, Maman !

- Freda, je viendrais vous retrouver (elle embrassa sa fille sur le front et à la vue de l'armée qui arrivait , elle tapa le cheval pour que celui –ci parte) Partez vite !

- Au revoir mes enfants …

Saroumane regarda les villages brûlés à travers son Palentir, avec un air de satisfaction : - Le Rohan, mon Seigneur, est prêt à tomber.

La nuit venait de tomber et le bataillon d'Orques venait de s'arrêter à l'orée de la forêt de Fangorn.

Un des Orques hurla: - On n'ira pas plus loin tant qu'on n'aura pas fait une pause !

Le chef répondit : - Allumez un feu sur-le-champ !

Merry et Pippin étaient tous deux allongés par terre les mains liés. Pippin appela son cousin : - Merry ! Merry !

Merry était amoché : - Je crois que nous avons fait une bêtise en quittant la Comté, Pippin…

Ils entendirent tout d'un coup un bruit provenant de la forêt … Chose qui effraya un peu Pippin :-Dis, c'est quoi ce bruit ?

Merry murmura : - Les arbres…

- Quoi ?

- Rappelles-toi la Vieille Forêt qui borde le Pays de Bouc. Les gens disaient qu'il y avait quelque chose dans l'eau qui faisait pousser les arbres ...et les rendait vivants.

- Vivants ?

- Des arbres qui pouvaient murmurer. Discuter entre eux. Et même se déplacer.

Un des Orques se prénommant Maúhur cracha sur ses confrères : - Je meurs de faim. Je n'ai rien avalé à part du pain moisi depuis trois jours !

Son acolyte Grishnákh qui était deux fois plus petit que lui était tout à fait d'accord et regarda autour de lui si il n'avait pas quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent, sa voix était stridente : - Ouiiii (léchant ses dents aiguisées) Pourquoi on ne mange pas de la viande ? (il fixa alors les hobbits) On pourrait les manger ? C'est de la chair fraîîîîche !

Le chef des Orques voyant que la situation commençait à dégénérer se mit devant les hobbits : - Ils ne sont pas à manger !

- Un bout de leurs jambes ? Ils n'en ont pas besoin. (Il se mit à baver) Ça doit être goûteux !

- Ne t'approche pas d'eux ! Les prisonniers seront livrés à Saroumane, en vie et entier.

- Pourquoi en vie ? Offrent-ils un bon divertissement ?

- Ils ont quelque chose. Une arme elfique. Le Maître l'a veut pour la guerre.

Pippin et Merry se regardèrent et Pippin commença à chuchoter :- Ils croient que nous avons l'Anneau.

- Chut ! Ils nous tueront dès qu'ils sauront que nous ne l'avons pas.

Un des Orques se précipita sur les hobbits : - Rien qu'une toute petite bouchée !

Le chef des Orques lui coupa la tête et hurla : - Y a de la viande fraîche au menu, mes amis !

Toute la troupe d'Orques se précipita sur le cadavre pour essayer d'en avoir un morceau appétissant (pour eux). Merry et Pippin profitèrent alors de la situation pour défaire leur lien et se précipiter vers la forêt quand un des Orques attrapa Pippin par la cheville

- Allez-y ramper pour votre salut, criez ! Personne ne viendra vous sauver maintenant !

Il reçut une lance dans la poitrine. Un bataillon d'homme chargea sur la troupe d'Orques. Tout ce que l'on pouvait entendre était le cri d'agonie des créatures. Merry appela son cousin :- Pippin !

Dès l'aube, le groupe d'Aragorn de Legolas et de Gimli continuait leur poursuite. Legolas remarqua alors que quelque chose venait de se produire : - Un soleil rouge se lève, beaucoup de sang a du couler cette nuit !

Gimli rajouta alors : - Et aucune trace de Dame Elendil …

Au fond de lui Legolas savait qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle se trouvait sans doute quelque part ici…Du moins il l'espérait. Tout d'un coup une troupe d'homme à cheval arriva dans la direction des 3 guerriers. A la vue de leurs armures, ils venaient d'Edoras. Aragorn les appela alors :

- Cavaliers du Rohan, quelles nouvelles des Hommes de le Marche ?

Le chef ordonna à ce qu'ils soient encerclés : - Que font un Elfe, un Homme et un Nain dans le Riddermark ? Répondez !

Gimli le regarda de haut : - Donnez-moi votre nom, dresseur de chevaux, et je vous donnerais le mien.

Le cavalier s'approcha du nain et se mit en colère : - Je vous couperais volontiers la tête, Nain, si elle sortait un peu plus du sol.

Legolas réagit aussitôt et sortit son arc tout en pointant une flèche en direction de l'homme : - Vous seriez mort au moindre geste !

Aragorn lui abaissa son arme m ais Legolas n'en baissa pas moins les yeux : - Je suis Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. Voici Gimli, fils de Gloin et Legolas du Royaume Sylvestre. Nous sommes des amis du Rohan et de Théoden, votre Roi.

Le cavalier retira alors son casque : - Théoden ne reconnais plus ses amis de ses ennemis. Pas même les siens.

C'était Eomer , celui-ci continua : - Saroumane a empoisonné l'esprit du Roi et a revendiqué la suzeraineté de ces terres. Mes cavaliers sont loyaux au Rohan. Et pour cela, nous avons été bannis. Le Magicien Blanc est rusé. Il va et viens, à ce que l'on dit. Vieillard enveloppé d'un manteau à capuchon. Et ses espions se faufilent partout à travers nos filets.

Aragorn ajouta calmement : Nous ne sommes pas des espions. Nous pourchassons un groupe d'Uruk-hai en direction de l'ouest. Ils ont emmené captifs deux de nos amis.

- Les Uruks ont été détruits. Nous les avons massacrés pendant la nuit.

Gimli choqué par cette nouvelle s'empressa de demander : - Mais il y avait deux Hobbits ? Avez-vous vu deux Hobbits avec eux ?

Aragornprit la peine de les décrire : Ils seraient petits, des enfants à vos yeux.

- Il n'y a pas de survivants. Nous avons empilé les carcasses et les avons brûlés.

Gimli était abasourdi: Morts ? Et.. Et …La Dame elfe

Eomer ne comprit pas ce que le nain voulait dire et regarda Aragorn en espérant avoir des réponses : - La Dame elfe ?

Aragorn lui expliqua : - Mon ami fait mention à la fille du Seigneur Elrond de Fondcombe

Eomer n'en croyait pas de ce que venait de dire le Dunedain : - Elendil ?

Le nain demanda alors : - Vous la connaissez ?

- Oui

Legolas voulu en savoir plus car il n'avait jamais entendu quelconque personne prononcer aussi familièrement le nom de son amie d'enfance. Mais le moment n'était pas à cela et il le savait.

Eomer ajouta : Je suis désolé. Mais si Dame Elendil était là-bas nous l'aurions reconnu …Cela ne fait aucun doute… (Il siffla) Hasufel ! Arod ! Puissent ces chevaux vous apporter meilleures fortunes qu'à leurs premiers maîtres. Adieu. Cherchez vos amis. Mais n'ayez pas trop d'espoirs. C'est peine perdue sur ces terres. Vers le nord !

Eomer et sa troupe partit en direction du Nord en abandonnant les 3 hommes. Legolas les regarda partir la mine sévère. Aragorn posa une main amical sur son épaule : - Je suis sure qu'elle est sauve.

Legolas sortit de sa poche une petite amulette en forme de goutte d'eau qui brillait : - Oui, je le sais.

A Edoras , Elendil avait revêtu une des robes d'Eowyn , et le style Rohirrim lui allait à ravir. Elle était jaune paille brodée de soie et de lin. Les cheveux d'Elendil étaient détachés avec le bout de ses cheveux en anglaises finement dessinées. Elle regarda Eowyn : - Amenez moi à votre Roi.

Eowyn s'exécuta. La femme elfe se retrouva face à Théoden qu'elle ne reconnut absolument pas. Mais elle savait que tout cela était la faute de Saroumane. Elle s'avança vers son ami et posa sa main sur celle vieillit et sèche du Roi : - Théoden c'est moi, Elendil… Vous souvenez vous ?

Tout ce qui échappa de la bouche du Roi n'était que des murmures : - Qui… êtes…vous ?...

Elendil n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle entendait : - Théoden …Nous nous sommes rencontrés alors que vous n'étiez qu'un petit garçon…vous me disiez que vous seriez un meilleur Roi que votre père…Où est passé ce petit garçon que j'ai connu…

La réponse de Théoden se fit pareille : - Qui…êtes…vous ?...

- Je suis ici pour vous aider…

- Vraiment ?

Grima venait de sortir de nulle part, ne montrant que arrogance vis à vis de l'elfe : - Et pouvons-nous savoir qui vous êtes ?

Elendil regarda Eowyn et lui fit comprendre de partir, celle-ci désapprouva. Elendil reporta de nouveau son regard sur cet homme répugnant : - Une personne à qui vous devez respect et tolérance.

- Le Roi Théoden ne tolère pas que des étrangers franchissent nos terres !

- Vous me tolérez moi !

Elendil leva sa main ouverte en direction du Roi, en prononçant des paroles elfiques. Son aura brilla jusqu'à en éblouir les gardes. Grima hurla alors : - Arrêtez là !

Eowyn s'interposa afin de les empêcher d'approcher de l'elfe.

Elendil regarda Théoden essayer de résister : - Je sais que vous êtes ici Saroumane ! Laissez partir l'esprit du Roi et venez donc à moi !

Thédoen se redressa en portant un regard assassin à Elendil, mais c'était la voix de Saroumane qu'elle entendit : - Et que comptez-vous donc faire ma Dame ? Vous avez raison l'esprit de ce mortel m'importe peu ! Mais je vais tout de même le laisser sous mon contrôle en plus de vous !

Elendil sentit alors une présence s'emparer d'elle, malgré sa magie et sa lumière elle ne parvenait pas à s'opposer à Saroumane , la magie des elfes était moins puissante face à celle du sorcier.

Plus loin à l'orée de la forêt de Fangorn , Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli arrivèrent devant une montagne de dépouille de la troupe des Orques qu'avaient massacrés Eomer et ses hommes. Gimli y trouva un morceau de ceinture appartenant aux hobbits :- C'est une de leurs ceintures…

Legolas prononça des prières en elfique : - Hiro îth ab 'wanath... [Puissent-ils trouver la paix après la mort]

- On les a abandonnés.

Aragorn était tellement furieux qu'il poussa un cri de rage tout en frappant un casque et tomba à genoux…Soudain il remarqua des traces pour le moins étranges sur le sol. Il fit le lien directement :- Un Hobbit était allongé ici…l'autre là. ( il se leva et continua de suivre les traces) Ils ont rampé… Leurs mains étaient ligotées.( il trouva une parcelle de cordes) Leurs liens ont été coupés. Ils ont couru par ici. Ils étaient suivis... Les traces s'éloignent du combat... et vont vers la Forêt de Fangorn.

Gimli regarda la forêt dépité: - Fangorn. Quelle folie les a conduits là ?

Ils entrèrent donc dans ce lieu. Legolas remarqua une présence.

- Aragorn, nad nâ ennas ! ( Aragorn Il y a quelque chose là-bas !)

- Man cenich ? (Que voyez-vous ?)

- Le Magicien Blanc approche.

- Ne le laissons pas parler. Il nous jetterait un mauvais sort.

Legolas préparait son arc et sa flèche tandis que Gimli abaissait sa hache. Aragorn quant à lui brandit son épée et dit calmement : - Il faut faire vite.

Tous 3 enchainèrent leur attaque sans succès, quand une lumière étincelante vint les éblouir. Ils entendirent une voix.

- Vous êtes sur les traces de deux jeunes Hobbits ?

Aragorn qui était aveuglé par cet éclaircissement : - Où sont-ils ?

- Ils sont passés par ici avant hier. Ils ont fait une rencontre à laquelle ils ne s'attendaient pas. Est-ce que cela vous rassure ?

Le dunedain hurla alors : - Qui êtes-vous ? Montrez-vous !

La lumière s'estompit et Gandalf prit place devant eux. Il n'était plus Gandalf le Gris comme on pouvait l'appeler autrefois. Son allure était différente il arborait une tenue totalement blanche. Ces cheveux et sa barbe étaient d'un blanc immaculé. Son bâton sur lequel il s'appuyait était fait de bois de Lorien polis.

Aragorn n'en croyais pas ses yeux : - Cela ne se peut…

Legolas s'agenouilla : - Pardonnez-moi. Je vous ai pris pour Saroumane.

- Je suis Saroumane. Ou plutôt Saroumane tel qu'il aurait dû être…

Aragorn lui rappela alors : - Vous êtes tombé.

- A travers le feu et l'eau. Du plus profond cachot au plus haut sommet, je combattis le Balrog de Morgoth. Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin je puisse jeter à bas mon ennemi qui alla se briser sur le flanc de la montagne. Les ténèbres m'entourèrent. Et je m'égarais hors de la pensée du temps. Les étoiles tournaient au-dessus de moi et chaque jour était aussi long qu'une existence sur la terre. Mais ce n'était pas la fin. Je sentis la vie revenir en moi. Je fus renvoyé jusqu'à ce que ma tâche soit accomplie.

Aragorn le regarda heureux de le revoir : - Gandalf …

- Gandalf ? Oui…C'est ainsi que l'on m'appelait. Gandalf le Gris. C'était mon nom…

Gimli le regardait une larme coulant sur sa joue : - Gandalf !

- Je suis Gandalf Le Blanc. Et je reviens vers vous en ce moment décisif. Une étape de votre voyage est terminée, une autre commence. Nous devons aller à Edoras à grande allure.

Gimli râla : - Edoras ? C'est pas tout à côté !

Aragorn marchait aux côtés du magicien jusqu'à la sortie de la forêt : - Nous savons qu'il y a la guerre au Rohan, et que le Roi va mal.

- Et il ne sera pas aisé de le guérir ! Et d'ailleurs il ne sera pas le seul.

Aragorn ne comprit pas ce que le magicien voulait signifier mais ne répondit pas.

- Une chose est sur le point de se produire qui n'est pas arrivé depuis les Jours Anciens. Les Ents vont se réveiller... et découvrir à quel point ils sont forts.

Le nain rajouta :- Forts ? C'est bien.

- Arrêtez de geindre Maître Nain ! Merry et Pippin sont en sécurité. Ils le sont bien plus que vous n'allez l'être.

- Ce nouveau Gandalf est bien plus bougon que l'ancien

A l'lisière de la forêt, Gandalf émit le même sifflement que celui d'Elendil. Un cheval semblable à celui d'Elendil galopa en leur direction

Legolas le reconnu aussitôt : - C'est un des Mearas, à moins que mes yeux ne soient abusés par quelque sorcellerie.

Gandalf caressa l'animal : - Gripoil… C'est le Seigneur de tous les chevaux. Et ce fut mon ami lors de maints dangers.

Ils se mirent à galoper en direction d'Edoras avec l'espoir retrouvé.

Ils arrivèrent le lendemain à Edoras.

Gandalf observa le village : - Edoras, et le château d'or de Meduseld. C'est ici que réside le Théoden, le Roi du Rohan, dont l'esprit a été vaincu. L'emprise de Saroumane sur le Roi Théoden est désormais très forte. Mais il n'a pas pris que cela.

Les trois hommes le regardèrent

- Il s'en ai également pris à celui d'Elendil.

Legolas le regarda comme si on venait de lui serrer le cœur et lança : - Nous la sauverons !

Gandalf le regarda en souriant et ils franchirent les portes du village.

Au sein du palais Eowyn pleurait la mort du fils du roi (son cousin ) quand Grima pénétra dans la pièce : - Oh ! Il a du mourir au beau milieu de la nuit. Quelle tragédie pour le Roi de perdre son fils unique et seul héritier ! Je comprends que son trépas soit difficile à accepter, d'autant plus maintenant que votre frère vous a abandonné.

- Laissez-moi seule, serpent !

Gríma: Mais vous êtes seule ! Qui sait ce que vous avez dit aux ténèbres, dans les moments les plus amers de la nuit, où toute votre vie semble se rétrécir, les murs de votre boudoir se referment sur vous, comme un clapier pour entraver un être sauvage ? ( il toucha son visage) Si belle... si froide... comme un pâle matin de printemps qui frissonne encore d'un hiver de masse.

Eowyn le regarda avec dégout : - Vos paroles sont du poison !

Elle quitta la pièce et vis 3 cavaliers arrivé en direction du village.

Gimli qui était assis derrière Legolas dit en voyant le regard des villageois : -Et bien c'est plus gai dans un cimetière.

Gandalf ajouta :- Prenez garde à ce que vous dites. Nous ne sommes pas les bienvenus.

Un des gardes du nom de Háma reçu le magicien et les hommes : -Vous ne pouvez pas voir le Roi Théoden ainsi armé, Gandalf Maisongrise. Par ordre de Gríma Langue de serpent. ( il fit signe à Gandalf de lui donner son bâton )Votre bâton.

- Oh ! Vous n'allez pas priver un vieillard de son appui ?

Ils les laissèrent entrer dans la maisonnée. Legolas ainsi que Gandalf cherchaient Elendil

Gríma qui était aux côtés du Roi à moitié conscient lui murmura : -Mon Seigneur, Gandalf le Gris s'approche… Il est annonciateur de malheur.

- La courtoisie de votre demeure a quelque peu diminué ces temps-ci, Roi Théoden.

Gríma rajouta : - Il n'est pas le bienvenu.

Soudain à la surprise de Gandalf Elendil apparu. Son apparence avait totalement changée. Ses cheveux étaient devenus aussi secs que la paille, sa peau sèche et ses yeux d'un noir sans fond : - Pourquoi vous ferait-il bon accueil, Gandalf Corbeau de Tempête ?

Gríma la regarda et ajouta alors : Question très pertinente, ma Dame. L'heure est tardive où ce Magicien choisit de réapparaître. Mauvaises nouvelles comme je le nomme. Car ces nouvelles font mauvais hôte.

-Fais silence ! Garde ta langue fourchue derrière tes dents. Je n'ai pas passé par le feu et la mort pour échanger des paroles malhonnêtes avec un vil serpent !

Gandalf venait de comprendre que la plus grosse partiede l'esprit de Saroumane résidait en Elendil. Il tendit son bâton, chose que le conseiller venait de remarquer : -Son bâton ! Je vous avais ordonné de lui prendre son bâton!

Les gardes se ruèrent sur le magicien mais l'homme, l'elfe et le nain leur réglèrent leur compte. Gandlaf s'avança jusqu'à Théoden et Elendil.

Gandalf: Théoden, fils de Thengel, depuis trop longtemps vous êtes resté dans les ombres.

Gimli immobilisa un homme à terre :- Je resterais tranquille, si j'étais vous.

L'esprit restant au sein du corps du Roi alla se réfugier en Elendil. Une aura sombre et noir se forgea autour d'elle. Gandalf le vit : -Ecoutez-moi ! Je vous délivre de l'envoûtement.

Elendil se mit à rire et marchait comme un pantin à qui l'on tenait les ficelles. La voie de Saroumane sortant de sa bouche : - Vous n'avez aucun pouvoir ici, Gandalf Le Gris !

Gandalf leva son bâton en l'air et une lumière étincelante pris forme, il envoya Elendil au sein du trône , elle se crispa de douleur. Legolas regarda la scène tout en serrant les poings en espérant qu'Elendil allait s'en sortir. Gandalf dit alors : - Je vous aspirerais, Saroumane, comme on aspire le poison d'une plaie.

- Si je sors, Elendil meurt.

Gandalf maintenant l'emprise et fit pression sur Elendil : - Vous ne m'avez pas tué moi... alors vous ne la tuerez pas elle !

- Le Rohan est à moi !

- Partez !

Elendil se rua sur Gandalf de la magie noir au bout de la main et Gandalf réussit à extirper le mal de Saroumane en elle : -AAAhhhhhhhhhhh !

Elle allait tomber au sol quand Legolas vint la rattraper en posant un genou à terre, ses mains la maintenant. L'emprise de Saroumane étant parti, l'apparence d'Elendil commençait à redevenir telle qu'elle était. Ses cheveux redevenaient aussi doux que la soie, sa peau aussi lisse que la porcelaine. Legolas regarda les yeux de la jeune femme récupérés leur magnifique couleur d'émeraude. Son souffle halletait légèrement. Elle y voyait floue et était perdue... elle se demandait qui se trouvait au-dessus d'elle et qui la maintenait. Faiblement elle leva une main faible au niveau du visage de Legolas et commença à en faire le contour. Sa peau était aussi délicate que le satin. Elle cru reconnaître à qui appartenait ces attraits. Elle parla faiblement : - Iston i nîf lîn…(Je connais ton visage…)…Legolas ? Legolas.

Celui-ci sourit et ria faiblement de voir qu'elle allait bien, Elendil laissa sa main sur le visage de son ami d'enfance tout en souriant le sachant sain et sauf. Même si elle n'arrivait pas à le percevoir elle était heureuse de le savoir lui , Gimli et Aragorn à Edoras.

**La suite dans le prochain épisode ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira (à moi oui !) La suite arrivera plus vite car ma semaine est moi chargé ! Il me tarde de vous dévoiler la suite ! Portez-vous bien mes amis ! **

**Baka Saru**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonsoir ! Voici enfin la suite des aventures d'Elendil ! Juste une petite chose : Dans une des chansons choiseis pour l'histoire, la chanson d'Elendil (après celle d'Eowyn) sera en anglais et non en français ! Car la chanson est de mauvaise qualité ! Cependant si par curiosité vous souhaitez l'écouter il s'agit de « L'arbre du pendu ». Ma parenthèse étant faite je vais comme promis répondre à vos reviews !**

**- Réponse à sissi72-me : Merci encore de me suivre à chacun de mes chapitres ! J'espère que tu prends plaisir à lire les aventures de notre cher Elendil ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture pour la suite ! **

**- Réponse à haseyo et felynx : Ahahaha ça vous a fait peur ! Tout va bien, tout va bien ! Remettez-vous de vos émotions ! Merci d'être là et de suivre mon histoire ! J'espère continuer à vous émerveiller !**

**- Réponse à Salom Eloha : Eowyn et Eomer sont frère et sœur ! Et bien voici d'autres « cavalcades » comme tu le souhaites ! Bonne lecture !**

**- Réponse à Kvin : Merci pour le compliment vis-à-vis d'Elendil ! J'espère qu'elle continuera davantage à te plaire ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture avec ce nouveau chapitre ! **

**Et maintenant les musiques ! :**

**The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers CR - 03. Théoden King (Feat. Miranda Otto) : (Du début jusqu'à la chanson d'Eowyn) **

**The Hanging Tree' James Newton Howard ft. Jennifer Lawrence (Audio) : (1ère chanson d'Elendil) **

**Star Wars Episode III - Order 66 Soundtrack (De « Tout en chantant » à « Le lendemain »)**

**The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers CR - 04. The King's Decision (De « Le lendemain » à « Dans les appartements »)**

**Yours As Long As Life Endures - The Tudors Season 4 Soundtrack (De «Dans les appartements » à « Une heure plus tard ») **

**The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers CR - 07. One of the Dúnedain (De « Une heure plus tard » à « Le combat ») Arrêtez-vous à 2min 33 !**

**The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies OST – Ravenhill (De « Le combat » à « … »)**

**The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers CR - 07. One of the Dúnedain (De « … » à « Peu de temps ») (Reprenez où vous en étiez! et c'est la 2ème chanson d'Elendil) **

**Elizabeth Arrives At Court - The Tudors Season 3 Soundtrack (De « Le début de l'après-midi » à « Un peu plus loin »)**

**The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers CR - 08. The Wolves of Isengard (De « Un peu plus loin » jusqu'à la fin !) **

**Et voici le chapitre tant attendu ! Je vous conseille vraiment d'écouter les musiques car on plonge plus facilement dans l'histoire grâce à elles ! Bonne lecture à tous ! **

**Baka Saru**

UNE NOUVELLE LUEUR D'ESPOIR

Chapitre 8 : L'Exode

Elendil recouvra la vue petit à petit et se redressa minutieusement Legolas la maintenant toujours. Elle put apercevoir Gimli qui visiblement était inquiet pour elle :

- Je suis heureuse de vous savoir ici Maître nain

Gimli à qui tout compliment ou commentaire ne laissait pas indifférent, ronchonna :

- Allons bon ! Je n'allais pas laisser cet être à l'oreille pointue me devancer !

Legolas le regarda avec un air d'incompréhension quand à Elendil elle se contenta de sourire.

Eowyn alla quant à elle soutenir le Roi Théoden dont l'allure de vieillard se dissipa laissant place à un homme dont la vision reflétait la sagesse d'un Roi. Son attention se porta sur la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. Celle –ci avait des larmes de joie, glissant sur ces joues pâles. Le Roi porta une main à son visage :

- Je connais ton visage. Éowyn ? Éowyn…

La jeune femme était heureuse de savoir son oncle sain et sauf, elle mit ses mains sur le visage de Théoden afin de se convaincre que ce qu'elle voyait était bien réel. Il vit soudain Gandalf , heureux que le Roi et Elendil soient sauvés.

- Respirez de nouveau l'air libre, mon ami.

Au son de cette voix Elendil se releva soutenue par Legolas et vit un vieillard dont la cape et les cheveux étaient entièrement blancs. Elle osa alors prononcer son nom faiblement: - Mithrandir ?

Lorsque le Magicien se retourna, la jeune femme courut en direction du vieil homme et l'étreignit telle une fille à son père. Elle osait à peine y croire. Elle le regarda l'air coupable et celui –ci comprit ce qui la tourmentait : - Vous n'avez pas à culpabiliser Elendil, vous avez continué votre route tout en allant sauvé un vieil ami. Rappelez-vous, il faut que vous sachiez quoi faire…

Elendil le coupa : - Du temps qui nous est imparti.

Théoden regarda l'elfe : - Elendil ?

- Théoden !

Le Roi vint étreindre son amie et il la scruta heureux de la retrouver après tant d'années : - Cela fait si longtemps… Le temps n'a fait qu'embellir la femme que vous étiez…

Il se leva et regarda ses gardes ainsi qu'Eowyn :

- Sombres ont été mes rêves ces temps-ci.

Un des gardes apporta l'épée du Roi, à sa vue Gandalf dit alors : -Vos doigts se souviendraient mieux de leur ancienne force... s'ils empoignaient votre épée.

Le Roi tendit la main et retira l'épée de sa gaine, et la brandit. Il sentit une force revenir en lui. Soudain il se mit à regarder Grima d'un regard assassin. Les gardes le saisirent et le jetèrent hors de la maisonnée. Le conseiller du Roi alla s'écraser sur les escaliers en pierre. Il rampait de peur et de honte.

- Je n'ai fait que vous servir, mon Seigneur !

- Votre science médicale m'aurait réduit à marcher à quatre pattes comme une bête !

- Laissez-moi rester à vos côtés.

Le Roi souleva son épée pour porter un coup fatal mais Elendil et Aragorn l'en empêchèrent, le Dunedain lui saisit la main : - Non, mon Seigneur ! Non, mon Seigneur. Laissez-le partir. Trop de sang a déjà été versé à cause de lui.

Grima se releva et prit la première monture lui venant sous la main et s'enfuit d'Edoras vers l'Isengard : - Écartez-vous de mon chemin !

L'un des chefs des soldats du nom de Hama s'inclina devant son Roi : - Salut à vous, Roi Théoden !

Tout le peuple d'Edoras suivit le mouvement ainsi qu'Elendil et Aragorn. Le Roi regarda autour de lui à la recherche d'une personne qui lui était chère.

- Où est Théodred ? Où est mon fils ?

Plus tard dans la journée, les funérailles du fils du Roi avait lieux. Le fils du Roi était allongé, le visage serein, l'épée à la main, soulevés par les soldats du Roi. Elendil marchait aux côtés de Théoden la tête incliné sans prononcé un mot. Legolas , Aragorn , Gandalf et Gimli suivirent le pas . Tout le peuple d'Edoras suivait le fils du Roi dans son dernier voyage. Eowyn chanta la voix tremblante. Ses paroles étaient lourdes de sens :

**Bealocwealm hafath fréone frecan forth osended.**

Une mort funeste a enlevé le noble guerrier.

**Giedd sculon singan gléomenn sorgiende on Meduseld.**

Que les ménestrels affligés chantent à Meduseld

**Poet he ma nahwaere**

Ce noble cousin qui m'a toujours été cher

**His dryhtne dyrest and maega deorest**

A présent il est retenu dans l'ombre, enfermé

Une fois le fils du Roi enterré, tous se détournèrent accablé de tristesse, sauf Elendil. Elle regarda la petite colline parementée de Simbelmynë. La tombe de Téodred. Elle prit alors une des fleurs et la regarda. Soudain sans que personne ne s'y attende, elle se mit à chanter. Non pas dans sa langue natale afin que tout le peuple comprennent ses paroles.

**Veux tu, Veux tu, au grand arbre me trouver**

**Là où ils ont lynché, leurs fameux meurtriers **

**Des choses étranges s'y sont vues moi j'aurais aimé **

**À minuit, te voir, à l'arbre du pendu **

**Veux-tu, veux-tu, au grand arbre me trouver **

**Là où mort a hurlé à sa belle de filer **

**Des choses étranges s'y sont vues moi j'aurais aimé **

**À minuit, te voir, à l'arbre du pendu **

**Veux-tu, veux-tu, au grand arbre me trouver **

**Pour qu'on puisse partir libre comme je te l'ai demandé **

**Des choses étranges s'y sont vues moi j'aurais aimé **

**À minuit, te voir, à l'arbre du pendu **

**Veux-tu, veux-tu, au grand arbre me trouver **

**Le collier de l'espoir, tu portes à mes côtés **

**Des choses étranges s'y sont vues moi j'aurais aimé **

**À minuit, te voir, à l'arbre du pendu**

Tout en chantant, elle se retourna en direction du Mordor. On pouvait l'apercevoir par ses nuages noirs d'orage. Le peuple la regardait chanter et elle s'avança petit à petit jusqu'à se retrouvé seul face à ce ciel menaçant. Sans qu'elle s'y attende le peuple vint à chanter avec elle. Alors Elendil souleva le bras, les poings serrés et le peuple d'Edoras la suivit dans le même élan. Eowyn regarda la scène avec admiration. Sauron savait à présent à qui il avait à faire et la femme elfe le savait pertinemment. Elle pouvait sentir sa présence. Sa bague la brûlait mais son poing resta debout et elle ne flancha pas.

Aux dernières lueurs du jour, Théoden alla se recueillir sur la tombe de son fils accompagné d'Elendil. Celle-ci se tenait derrière lui. Il prit alors une fleur qui reposait parmi tant d'autre sur la tombe de son fils.

- Une Simbelmynë. Elle a toujours poussé sur les tombes de mes aïeux. Maintenant elle va recouvrir celle de mon fils. Hélas, dire que ces jours de malheur sont pour moi… Le jeune périt et le vieux s'attarde…. Devrais-je vivre …pour voir les derniers jours de ma lignée ? (Il se retourna face à Elendil)

- La mort de Théodred n'est pas de votre fait.

- Aucun parent ne devrait avoir à enterrer son enfant…

Des larmes de tristesse et de déchirement s'emparèrent de lui. Il s'agenouilla auprès de la tombe de son fils et pleura. Elendil posa ses mains sur ces épaules en signe de réconfort. : - C'était une force de la nature. Son âme trouvera le chemin du Panthéon de vos aïeux. **Westu hál. Ferðu, Théodred, Ferðu**.

Elle décida de laisser seul le Roi, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire demi-tour elle aperçut un cheval avec deux enfants. Le jeune garçon tomba de sa monture, épuisé de fatigue. Elendil couru alors dans leur direction afin de les aider.

Le lendemain, les enfants furent accueillit dans la demeure de Théoden. Eowyn s'occupait d'eux. :- Ils ont été surpris. Ils étaient désarmés. Aujourd'hui des sauvages traversent l'Ouestfolde, brûlant tout sur leurs passages : les arbres, les foins, les paillasses…

La jeune fille demanda alors : - Où est maman ?

Gandalf qui se tenait aux côté du Roi le conseilla : - Ce n'est qu'un avant-goût de la terreur que Saroumane peut répendre. Toujours plus puissant car il est mut à présent par la peur de Sauron. Chevauchez et attaquez-le de front. Eloignez-le de vos femmes et de vos enfants. Vous devez combattre.

Aragorn acquiesçât aux dire du Magicien : - Vous avez 2 000 hommes qui chevauchent vers le nord à l'heure où nous parlons. Éomer vous est loyal. Ses hommes vont revenir et se battront pour le Roi.

Théoden se leva de son trône aberré par la barbarie qui régnait désormais sur ces terres : - Ils doivent être à 300 lieux d'ici à présent. Éomer ne peut rien pour nous. Je sais ce que vous voulez de moi. Mais je ne ferais pas subir de nouvelles pertes à mon peuple. Je ne risquerais pas une guerre ouverte.

Aragorn lui fit face : - Elle est pourtant déclarée. Que vous le vouliez ou non !

- Aux dernières nouvelles, c'était Théoden, et non Aragorn, le Roi du Rohan.

Gandalf demanda alors, craignant la réponse du Roi. Alors quelle est la décision du Roi ?

Plus tard on pouvait entendre les soldats criés les ordres que le Roi venait de transmettre :

- Par ordre du Roi, la cité doit être évacuée. Nous partons nous réfugier au Gouffre de Helm. Ne vous chargez pas outre mesure. Ne prenez que le strict nécessaire.

Gandalf, Aragorn et Legolas accompagnèrent Gandalf jusqu'aux écuries.

Gimli était en colère suite à la décision du Roi :- Le Gouffre de Helm ! Ils fuient vers les montagnes alors qu'ils devraient rester et se battre. Qui les défendra si ce n'est le Roi ?

Aragorn le calma : - Il fait ce qu'il croit être le mieux pour son peuple. Le Gouffre de Helm les a sauvés par le passé.

Le Magicien alla retrouver Gripoil et monta sur l'étalon : - Il n'y a aucun moyen de sortir de ce ravin. Théoden fonce dans un piège. Il croit les mettre en sécurité. Alors qu'il va droit au massacre. Théoden a une volonté de fer mais j'ai peur pour lui. J'ai peur pour la survie du Rohan. Il aura besoin de vous avant la fin, Aragorn. Le peuple du Rohan aura besoin de vous. Leurs défenses doivent tenir.

- Elles tiendront.

Le Pèlerin Gris... c'est ainsi qu'ils m'appelaient. Depuis 300 vies d'hommes je foule cette terre et aujourd'hui le temps me manque. Avec de la chance, ma quête ne sera pas veine. Dîtes à Elendil ce que je viens de vous dire, elle comprendra. Attendez ma venue aux lueurs du 5e jour. A l'aube, regardez à l'est.

Gandalf parti donc à la recherche d'Eomer et de ses hommes. Dès son départ, Gimli demanda alors à Aragorn : - Où est Elendil ?

-Elle se repose, l'emprise de Saroumane l'a beaucoup épuisé, il faut qu'elle recouvre ses forces.

-Mais nous devons partir dans une heure !

Legolas se proposa alors d'aller la chercher : -Je vais aller la prévenir

- Je suis d'accord avec vous, être aux oreilles pointus.

Dans les appartements d'Eowyn , Elendil dormait sur un fauteuil long en plein milieu de la salle. Une couverture en peau de bête la recouvrant car la brise d'automne était fraîche. Ses mains reposaient sur la fourrure et son visage était exposé à la faible lueur du jour. Ses cheveux étaient étendus et touchaient le sol, des reflets roux apparaissant grâce à la lumière. Son collier de l'étoile de l'Aube reposait au-dessus de sa poitrine et brillait sereinement. Sa respiration se faisait à une allure lente montrant que le sommeil de la femme elfe était calme. Legolas pénétra dans la chambre, et voulu la réveiller. Mais une fois au-dessus d'elle, il put la regarder. Elle paraissait en paix, entourée d'une certaine quiétude. Son visage était relâché et serein. Legolas était étonné de voir à quel point la femme qui se tenait devant lui, avait pu devenir aussi belle. Mais ce n'était pas sans compter sa principale qualité. Jamais il n'avait pu l'apercevoir dans cette situation. Ses yeux ne perdirent pas une seule parcelle de ce visage qu'il connaissait depuis l'enfance. Son cœur se mit à rebattre à un rythme supérieur auquel il avait l'habitude. Il décida de la réveiller en douceur.

- Elendil ? (il la secoua très légèrement) afin de ne pas la brusquer.

Ses yeux verts émeraudes s'ouvrirent petit à petit et plongea son regard dans les bleus glacés de l'elfe.

- Legolas ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Ma dame, le Seigneur Théoden a pris la décision de quitter Edoras, pour le Gouffre de Helm. Aussi partirons-nous dans une heure.

La nouvelle de Legolas ne surprit pas la femme Elfe et se contenta de répondre avec un regard fatigué et un faible sourire

- Combien de fois vous dirais-je de m'appeler Elendil ?

Il ne la quitta pas de yeux et fut hésitant face à ce regard qui l'envoûtait : - Au moins une fois de plus Ma Dame.

Le regard d'Elendil se fit plus froid et elle ne souriait plus, elle se redressa tout en fixant Legolas : - Au moins vous avez le sens des convenances. Merci d'être venu me querir Mon Seigneur. (Elle accentua bien sur le mot). Vous pouvez vous retirer.

Legolas se retira sans prononcé un mot son cœur battant toujours aussi vite.

Dans le hall du palais, Eowyn ainsi que quelques serviteurs pliaient bagages avant le départ. Elle tomba sur une épée par mégarde. Elle caressa la lame et commença à effectuer quelques mouvements simples de débutant quand soudain un fracas vint à retentir. L'épée heurta celle d'Aragorn. La jeune de femme ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer par hasard cet homme. Aucuns mots ne sorti de sa bouche. Aragorn engagea la conversation : - Vous êtes adroite avec une lame.

Éowyn retira l'épée et l'a rangea dans sa gaine. Ses mouvements étaient fermes et secs… un peu comme son caractère : - Les femmes de ce pays ont appris à les manier, celles qui n'en ont pas meurent par elles. Je ne crains ni la douleur ni la mort.

- Que craignez-vous, Gente Dame ?

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite et finit par dire : - Une cage. Rester derrière des barreaux jusqu'à ce que l'usure et l'âge les acceptent, et que toute forme de courage ait disparu irrévocablement.

- Vous êtes une fille de Roi, Demoiselle protectrice du Rohan... (il rangea son épée)Alors ceci ne sera pas votre destin.

Eowyn le regarda se retirer, elle ne savait que penser de cet homme.

Une heure plus tard le village d'Edoras devint désert. Les villageois voyageaient à pieds, seuls les gardes ainsi qu'Elendil et Théoden possédaient leurs chevaux, ainsi qu'Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli.

Saroumane le voyait à travers le Palentir. Grima se tenait à ses côtés. Il avait finalement réussit à atteindre l'Isengard : - Théoden ne restera pas à Edoras. C'est dangereux et il le sait. Il s'attendrait à une attaque de la cité. Ils vont fuir au Gouffre de Helm, la grande forteresse du Rohan. La route est dangereuse car il faut traverser les montagnes. Ils avanceront lentement. Leurs femmes et leurs enfants les accompagneront.

Saroumane se fia aux dires de l'ancien conseiller du Roi et se dirigea vers un des chefs de l'armée des Orques : - Envoyez vos cavaliers Wargs !

Le peuple d'Edoras se trouvait dans une vaste plaine entourée de pics enneigés toujours en direction du Gouffre. On pouvait entendre Gimli compter ses histoires typiquement de sa race. Elendil l'avait laissé monter sur son cheval afin qu'il ne s'épuise pas à la marche : - En effet on ne voit que peu de femmes Nains. Et en vérité, elles sont si proches au niveau de la voix et de l'apparence, qu'on les confond souvent avec des hommes Nains.

Elle se retourna en direction d'Aragorn, celui-ci lui mimant en toute discrétion: - C'est la barbe...

Elendil connaissait la réponse mais elle laissa le Nain continuer : - Et cet état de fait, a donné naissance à une rumeur qui dit qu'il n'y avait pas de femmes Nains. Et que les nains jaillissent des trous qui sont dans le sol !

- Hahahaha !

- Ce qui naturellement est ridicule...

Au même moment Erresëa qui visiblement n'appréciait pas que le Nain amuse sa maîtresse décida d'accélérer pour surprendre le Nain, celui-ci tomba ! Ce qui amusa l'étalon…ainsi qu'Elendil.

- Ça va bien, ça va très bien. Pas de panique. C'était délibéré. Je l'ai fait exprès.

Elendil rigola et regarda en direction de Théoden et de Legolas.

- Je ne l'ai pas vu sourire de cette manière depuis longtemps. C'était une enfant quand ils ont ramené sa mère morte, terrassée par les Orques. Elle a vu un ami cher périr sous ses yeux. Puis elle est restée seule, veillant sur son Roi dans la peur grandissante. Condamnée à présenter ses respects à un vieil homme, qui l'a aimé comme un père.

Le soleil terminait son voyage laissant place à un ciel orangé. Le Roi décida à ce que les villageois se reposent avant de reprendre la marche dès les premières lueurs de l'aube. Ils montèrent le campement à la frontière d'un étang. Legolas était partit surveiller les horizons en contournant cette vaste étendue d'eau dans lequel se reflétait un ciel couleur d'automne. Voyant qu'aucun dangers de ne guettait il s'arrêta et sortit en toute discrétion une petite amulette en forme de feuille qui rayonnait tel l'étoile de l'Aube d'Elendil. Celle-ci se tenait sur une colline entrain de nourrir Eressëa , quand elle vit cette lumière étincelante elle décida d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil. Elle fit le tour de l'étang à la recherche de cet éclat et tomba sur Legolas. Elle aperçut l'objet qu'il tenait à travers ses mains et pu le reconnaître entre mille. Elle le prit alors par surprise :

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous puissiez garder cet objet !

Legolas avait senti sa présence bien avant s venue mais fit comme si de rien était : - Il me rappelle de lointains souvenirs, vous souvenez vous ? (Il lui tendit l'objet)

- Comment l'oublier… Cela remonte à si loin, mais j'ai l'impression de l'avoir vécu hier. Nous avions volés le cerf de votre père et c'est grâce à cet objet que nous avions pu retrouver notre route.

Elendil regarda l'objet, ses réminiscences lui revenant en mémoire. Elle rigola toute seule en se rappelant les moindres faits : - Votre père ainsi que le mien étaient furieux !

Legolas la regarda interrogateur : - N'était-ce pas plutôt vous qui l'aviez volé ? Et moi qui était venu vous chercher car vous vous étiez égarés ? Vous n'aviez aucune connaissance de la Forêt Noire

Elendil le regarda les yeux étonnés ne se rappelant pas de cette version de l'histoire : - Vraiment ?... (Elle était persuadée de se rappeler) Au final nous étions perdus ! Et la réaction de nos pères fut immédiate. D'ailleurs… le vôtre est toujours aussi narcissique.

Ils se regardèrent à la fois l'air amusé et triste. A cette époque rien ne tourmentait la paix qui régnait en Terre du Milieu. Elendil tendit l'objet à Legolas. L'elfe se contenta de lui refermer la main tout en lui disant :

- Gardez-le. Il est source de conseils et d'aide. Il vous sera utile. Considérez cela comme un gage de mon respect et de ma loyauté envers vous.

Il s'inclina et partit. Elendil le regarda partir et regarda l'objet tout en souriant.

Eowyn qui avait assisté discrètement à cette scène en étant restée discrète s, décida de se diriger vers Aragorn pour lui donner un peu de son ragout. Elle croisa Gimli tout en lui proposant une écuelle :

- Gimli ?

- Gwaah non je ne peux pas !

Pendant ce temps, Elendil alla trouver Théoden en pleine conversation avec ses généraux. Elle avait un plan en tête.

- Pardonnez mon intrusion Mon Seigneur mais j'ai à vous parler.

Celui-ci congédia ses hommes et alla marcher avec la femme Elfe.

- De quoi voudriez-vous me parler Elendil ?

- Théoden vous avez besoin d'un guetteur. Quelqu'un qui puisse prévenir les moindres menaces envers votre peuple. C'est pourquoi j'aimerais me porter garante de cette tâche. Mon cheval et moi sommes rapides. Si un danger venait à se présenter nous nous retirerions immédiatement afin de venir vous prévenir. Aussi partirais-je dès les premières lueurs du jour.

- Soit, mais prenez Hama et un de mes hommes avec vous.

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois Théoden, je ne crois pas que…

- Que la situation l'exige ? J'en suis persuadé ma Dame. Faites-le pour moi… l'idée de vous perdre…m'est insupportable.

Elendil se résigna à accepter. Et se retira pour aller dormir.

Le combat entre Azog et Thorin faisait rage tandis qu' Elendil et Legolas affrontaient à eux deux une armée d'Orques visant à tuer Le Roi Sous La Montagne. Alors qu'ils ne leur restaient que peu d'ennemis Legolas hurla à Elendil qu'elle pouvait aller aider Thorin. Il se chargerait des Orques restant. La femme Elfe couru en direction du nain qui venait de mettre à plat son ennemi. Mais il savait que le combat n'était pas terminé. Elendil n'était pas loin d'arriver jusqu'au Nain, elle devait faire attention à l'eau gelée afin qu'elle ne fissure pas sous son poids. Thorin était épuisé tenant à peine debout. Mais Azog fut plus rapide qu'Elendil, il se releva en se dirigeant vers le Nain. Afin qu'il puisse le tuer Thorin se laissa transpercer par la lame de l'Orque pale. Il put alors lui pourfendre la poitrine de son épée. Elendil sentit son cœur se serrer ce qui lui arracha un soupire de désespoir. Soudain la scène s'effaça laissant place à Sauron , des flammes envahir la femme Elfe et…

…Celle-ci se réveilla en sursaut, transpirant d'angoisse… Elle venait de faire un cauchemar. La lumière de son talisman fluctuait. Elle décida d'aller rafraîchir son visage à l'étang. Elle attacha ses cheveux en une tresse compliquée haute. Elle monta sur une colline afin de s'imprégner du calme que pouvait fournir le paysage. Le ciel avait une teinte grise mais le soleil commençait légèrement à teinter les nuages d'une couleur ocre. Un léger brouillard d'automne envahissait la plaine du Rohan. Elendil sortit de sa poche la rune que Thorin lui avait donnée avant de mourir. Elle prit une grande inspiration et le rangea. Elle posa ses mains sur son abdomen et chanta dans sa langue natale, afin que les villageois puissent encore dormir tant qu'ils le pouvaient dans la sérénité et la quiétude. La voix d'Elendil mélangeant douceur et force :

**Ú i vethed nâ i onnad**

Ce n'est pas la fin c'est le commencement.

**Si boe ú-dhanna.**

Maintenant il est nécessaire que tu ne tombes pas

**Ae ú-esteli, esteliach nad.**

Si tu ne crois pas en quelque chose.

**Ú i vethed nâ i onnad**

Ce n'est pas la fin c'est le commencement.

**Nâ boe ú i.**

C'est nécessaire.

**Estelio han, estelio han, estelio**,

Crois en ça, crois en ça, crois

**Estelio han, estelio veleth.**

Crois en ça, crois en l'amour.

**Esteliach nad, estelio han**

Si tu crois en quelque chose, crois en ça.

La fin de sa chanson se termina sur un long soupire. L'étoile de l'Aube avait retrouvé de son éclat. La vision d'Elendil se posa sur les nuages menaçant du Mordor. Elle serra sa main de colère en espérant pourvoir défaire Sauron de son existence. Elle sentit une présence arrivée près d'elle. Legolas se tenait aux côtés d'Elendil regardant dans la même direction qu'elle. Elle fixa discrètement les fins traits de son visage, ainsi que son regard. Il reflétait la puissance et la sûreté. Elendil connaissait cette expression car elle lui rappelait celle de Thorin. Cette lueur dans les yeux de l'elfe montrait la force nécessaire de combattre toutes armées visant à détruire le monde des hommes. Elle détourna les yeux qui se reposèrent sur le Mordor.

- Aurë entuluva (le jour reviendra)

Elendil était troublée par la phrase de Legolas et son cœur se serra. Son regard était impassible. Oui le jour reviendrait … Elle le savait… Les deux amis d'enfance faisait face à l'avenir que leur réserverait la Terre du Milieu. Elendil se retourna, sa vision émeraude remplie de cran croisa celle de Legolas. Juste avant de partir elle demanda une faveur à l'elfe :

- Protégez les Legolas… Oh et faites à attention à Gimli…Il n'est pas très aisé, seul sur un cheval…

Legolas s'inclina et Elendil le fixa en souriant tristement. Elle partit alors chercher Eressëa et prit un arc disposé dans une charrette. Hama et un autre soldat l'attendaient.

- Allons-y.

Legolas vit alors son amie partir au loin suivit par les deux cavaliers. Il serra le poing en espérant qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Il la savait forte, habituellement il ne se serait pas inquiéter pour elle mais… Gimli vint alors à ses côtés, interrompant ses pensées :

- Elle est aussi forte qu'une armée de nains réunis. (Legolas le scruta l'air curieux).

Il savait que le Nain avait raison, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser … qu'il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Peu de temps plus tard le peuple d'Edoras repris la route.

Le début de l'après-midi approchait et toujours aucunes traces d'Elendil et des deux cavaliers. Eowyn marchait aux côtés d'Aragorn. Elle put remarquer que celui-ci portait un talisman un peu différent de celui d'Elendil. Elle l'interrogea donc :

- Où est-elle ? La femme qui vous a offert ce bijou.

Suite à cette question Aragorn se remémora ses derniers instants passées avec la fille aînée du Seigneur Elrond.

*Début Flash-Back*

- Notre temps ici est révolu. Celui d'Arwen et Elendil également. Laissez Arwen partir. Et prendre le bateau qui va vers l'Ouest. Laissez-la emporter l'amour qu'elle a pour vous sur les terres immortelles. Il y restera vivace.

Aragorn savait que c'était la meilleure solution pour la femme qu'il aimait mais essaya de convaincre son père : - Mais ce ne sera pas plus qu'un souvenir.

- Je ne laisserai pas ma fille mourir ici.

- Elle reste parce qu'elle a encore de l'espoir.

- Elle reste pour vous ! Sa place est auprès de son peuple !

Avant le départ de la Communauté, Aragorn essayait d'éviter Arwen, de peur de ne savoir que lui dire…

- Nach gwannatha sin? Ma nathach hi gwannathach or minuial archened? (Vous comptiez vous éclipsez ainsi ? Aux premières lueurs du jour, inaperçu ?)

Aragorn craignait cet instant et lui répondit : - Ú-ethelithon (Je ne reviendrai pas)

- Estelio guru lîn ne dagor. Ethelithach (Vous sous-estimez votre adresse au combat. Vous reviendrez.)

- Ú-bedin o gurth ne dagor (Je ne parlais pas de la mort au combat)

- O man pedich? (A quoi pensiez-vous ?)

- Idhren emmen menna gui ethwel. Hae o auth a nîr a naeth. (Une autre vie vous attend. Loin de la guerre... de la douleur... du désespoir)

Arwen n'en croyait pas un seul mot : - Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

- Je suis mortel ; vous êtes une Elfe. C'était un rêve, Arwen, rien de plus.

- Je refuse de vous croire

Aragorn tendit le bijou qu'Arwen lui avait donné : - Ce bijou est à vous.

- C'était un cadeau. (Elle lui referma la main) Gardez-le.

* Fin du Flash-Back*

Éowyn extirpa Aragorn de ses pensées : - Mon Seigneur?

- Elle navigue vers les terres immortelles, avec ce qui reste des siens.

Elle venait de comprendre que la femme dont il parlait était une elfe… elle se contenta donc de rester silencieuse.

Un peu plus loin Elendil , Hama , Gamelin chevauchaient méfiants de tomber sur un ennemi.

Elendil prit les devant : - Restez ici je vais aller de l'avant.

- Bien Ma dame !

Elendil partit donc plus avant afin de voir si la voie était libre.

Cinq minutes plus tard, les deux cavalières trouvèrent étranges que la femme Elfe ne soit toujours pas revenue quand tout d'un coup ils entendirent un bruit. Hama trouva cela étrange et de mauvaise augure. L'autre cavalier ne sentit pas rassurer :

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Háma ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr.

Soudain le cor d'Elendil retentit de nulle part et un Warg chevauché par un gobelin, situés juste au-dessus des deux cavaliers attaqua par surprise. Il ne laissa aucune chance à Hama. Gamelin sortit son épée et affronta la créature avec beaucoup de difficulté. Legolas arriva et lui décocha une flèche puis vint l'achever en lui tranchant la tête : -Un éclaireur !

Aragorn qui avait assisté à la scène courut récupérer son cheval. Le Roi Théoden lui demanda alors :

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Qu'avez-vous vu ?

- Des Wargs ! Nous sommes attaqués !

Tous les villageois commencèrent à s'affoler, la peur s'emparait d'eux. Le Roi ordonna : - Tous les cavaliers en tête de colonne !

Gimli qui avait du mal à se débrouiller sur son cheval essaya de se débrouiller du mieux qu'il put :

- C'est moi. Je suis un cavalier ! A la charge!

Legolas était monté sur un rocher dominant une vaste falaise où en dessous, s'écoulait un vaste torrent. Il put apercevoir des Wargs poursuivre un étalon blanc avec son cavalier tentant de ralentir la charge de créatures. Même si Eressëa était en plein galop, Elendil s'était retournée sur trois quart pour tirer ses flèches. Elle ne manquait aucunes cibles. Seulement elle les voyait se rapprocher à vue d'œil quand soudain, une flèche lui rasa la nuque de près et vint se planter entre les deux yeux d'un gobelin. Elle se retourna et aperçu Legolas au loin, tirant ses flèches afin de la couvrir. Un Warg était arrivée à la hauteur de la femme elfe mais dans un élan de rapidité, saisit sa dague et trancha la tête de la créature chevauchant l'animal.

Avant de partir au combat Théoden confia les villageois à sa nièce : - Emmènes ces gens au Gouffre de Helm. Sans perdre de temps!

- Je sais me battre !

Le Roi se montra ferme : Non ! Fais ce que je te dis... pour moi. Suivez-moi !

Gimli essayait de guider sa monture : - En avant, il faut charger. Non pas par-là ! En avant !

Éowyn quant à elle se précipita avec le peuple loin de la zone de combat : - Restez groupés !

Elle vit Aragorn partir au combat et elle espérait que lui et Elendil reviennent sains et saufs.

Alors que Legolas tirait ses flèches les soldats de Théoden arrivèrent tous à cheval accompagnés d'Aragorn ,Gimli et du Roi. L'elfe remonta sur son cheval juste devant Gimli. Elendil arriva à hauteur des cavaliers et détourna son cheval pour repartir face à la horde de gobelins chevauchant leur Wargs. On pouvait entendre les cris puissants des soldats partant au combat : - YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Les deux armées se battirent telle une boucherie. Des lances, des coups d'épée, des flèches fusaient dans tous les sens.

Gimli venait de tomber de cheval et Legolas le remarqua. Au même moment un Warg s'approcha du nain : - Approches ta jolie petite gueule de ma hache !

Legolas arriva et tira sa flèche achevant la bête, ce qui rendu Gimli en colère : - Raaaahhh ! Celui-ci compte pour moi !

Aragorn fut surpris de l'attaque d'un Warg et tomba de sa monture. Dans un élan il alla s'accrocher à une autre bête et assomma son cavalier. Mais celui-ci se défendit en le faisant chavirer. Le Dunedain trainait au sol, tiré par le Warg qui courait toujours. Aragorn saisit donc sa dague et la planta dans le cou du gobelin. Celui-ci tomba au sol. Mais le Dunedain était coincé et ne parvenait pas à trouver la faille pour se détacher de la bête. Elendil voyant l'homme en difficulté, chevaucha jusqu'à la créature. Elle se redressa avec difficulté et sauta sur le Warg en furie, tout en essayant de détacher Aragorn. La femme Elfe voyait que la créature se dirigeait vers le bout de la falaise. Elle allait presque y parvenir ses mains étant en sang : - Je vais…y arriver !

Ce fut chose faite, mais trop tard le Warg entraina Elendil et Aragorn dans sa chute.

Le combat se termina. Les soldats de Théoden achevaient les derniers gobelins survivants.

- ELENDIL ?

Legolas cherchait la jeune femme sans pour autant la trouver. Théoden la cherchant aussi des yeux. Gimli remarqua qu'Aragorn n'était pas présent non plus.

- ARAGORN !?

Legolas se dirigea vers la falaise, à la recherche de l'homme et de la femme Elfe. Il entendit un gobelin ricaner, gisant au sol. Gimli le menaça avec sa hache :

- Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé et j'abrégerais tes souffrances.

- Ahr Ahr Ils sont... morts…Ils ont dégringolés de la falaise.

Legolas furieux l'attrapa par le col : - Menteur !

Cependant… Au creux de la main du gobelin se tenait un objet dont la lumière n'était pas présente. Legolas le reconnu directement… L'étoile de l'Aube… Son cœur se serra et il se dirigea au bout de la falaise et ne vit que le torrent dont le débit était puissant. Il ne pouvait croire à la disparition d'Elendil et d'Aragorn.

Théoden vint à ses côtés tout en donnant des ordres à ses hommes : - Mettez les blessés sur les chevaux. Les loups de l'Isengard vont revenir. Laissez les morts. .. (Il se tourna vers Legolas) Venez…

**Etttt voilà ! Chapitre terminé ! Je l'adore celui-là ! N'hésitez pas à commenter ! Que va-t-il se passer après tout cela ! Je vous dis à dans 4 jours pour le découvrir. Je vous remercie encore du fond du cœur pour vos soutiens ! **

**Baka Saru **


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Celui – ci s'annonce…Et bien vous verrez ! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez à sa juste valeur ! J'ai eu récemment des questions vis-à-vis des lecteurs ! Si vous avez besoin de poser des questions à propos de l'histoire je me ferais une joie de vous y répondre ! Alors n'hésitez pas ! Réponses aux reviews ?**

**- Réponse à felynx : ahahaha oui oui je sais c'est affreux de couper à un tel moment ! Mais c'est ce qui rend l'histoire plus intéressante non ? Je te souhaite une très bonne lecture ! **

**- Réponse à Salom Eloha : Cela me touche beaucoup que la romance entre Elendil et Legolas te plaise à ce point ! Et oui j'aime bien vous faire peur ! J'espère que la suite te plaira encore plus ! **

**- Réponse à Kvin : Chapitre préféré vraiment ? C'est super gratifiant merci à toi de suivre Elendil à travers cette épopée magique ! Régale-toi avec la suite ! Bonne lecture ! **

**- Réponse à haseyo : Oui je sais je crois que c'était fait exprès que je coupe à ce moment précis ! La suite est enfin là ! Bonne lecture ! **

**- Réponse à Rachel Rekha : Merci beaucoup pour ce commentaire encourageant ! Cela me motive à donner le meilleur de moi-même par la suite ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! **

**Place aux musiques ! : **

**The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers CR - 09. Refuge Of Helm's Deep (De « C'était un ciel » à « En Isengard ») **

**The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers CR - 10. The Voice of Saruman (De « En Isengard » à « Très loin d'ici ») **

**For Thine Is the Kingdom, Power and the Glory - The Tudors Season 3 Soundtrack (De « Très loin d'ici » à « Elendil se réveilla ») **

**The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers CR - 11. Arwen's Fate (De « Elendil se réveilla » à « En Ithilien ») **

**The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers CR - 15. Faramir's Good Council (De « En Ithilien » à « Elendil veillait ») **

**The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers CR - 01. Aragorn's Return (De « Elendil veillait » à « Le Roi Théoden était ») **

**The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers CR - 03. Where Is The Horse And Rider? (De « Le Roi Théoden était » à « Soudain » )**

**The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers CR - 04. The Host Of The Eldar (De « Soudain » à « Les elfes se rangèrent ») **

**The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers Soundtrack - 15. The Hornburg (De « Les elfes se rangèrent » jusqu'à la fin) **

**Voilà pour la petite tracklist ! Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture ! **

**Baka Saru **

UNE NOUVELLE LUEUR D'ESPOIR

Chapitre 9 : A travers l'ombre, jusqu'à la fin de la nuit

C'était un ciel pâle d'orage qui s'annonçait sur le Royaume du Rohan. Des pas sourds et rythmés résonnaient tels des tambours dans les vastes plaines de l'Isengard. Les traces de pas se mélangeaient entre elles. Une armée… Une armée d'Orques. Celle-ci n'avait qu'un seul et unique but : détruire le monde des hommes.

Le Gouffre de Helm était une forteresse bâti dans la roche. Un long chemin fortifié montait jusqu'à la porte principale du fort. Dans cette dernière se trouvaient des étables et une armurerie, ainsi qu'une grande salle à l'arrière qui était creusée dans la montagne et une grande tour. Le Gouffre était protégé par le long Mur encerclant l'édifice, un solide mur de pierre, percé afin de laisser passer les eaux de la Rivière qui permettait de s'approvisionner en eau douce en situation de siège. Le mur mesurait environ une vingtaine de mètre de haut, ce qui pouvait représenter un atout pour les Rohirrims. Il y avait aussi une grande tour "Le Hornburg" au sommet de laquelle est fixé le grand cor de Helm Hammerhand.

La mission d'Eowyn avait été accomplie avec succès. Le peuple d'Edoras serait en sécurité ici… Du moins Eowyn l'espérait. Les villageois pénétrèrent dans la forteresse où déjà d'autres peuples du Rohan s'étaient réfugiés. Une mère qui reconnut immédiatement ses enfants se précipita vers eux des larmes de joie coulant sur ces joues. La petite Freda reconnu sa mère : - Maman !

- Eothain ! Freda !

Ils s'étreignirent, heureux d'être enfin réunis.

Eowyn inspecta les lieux. Les réserves étaient maigres et insuffisantes pour subvenir aux besoins des villageois.

- Où est le reste ?

Un des réfugiés lui répondit la mine inquiétante et fatiguée : - C'est tout ce que nous avons Gente Dame…

- Rangez cela dans les cavernes.

Soudain des bruits sourds de sabots retentirent sur le pont menant au fort. Un des gardes annonça :

- Laissez-passer le Roi Théoden ! Laissez-passer le Roi !

Éowyn se rendit à la porte principale de la forteresse afin de prendre en charge les blessés. Elle put apercevoir que de nombreuses pertes avaient été causées par les gobelins et leur Wargs. Elle s'empressa d'aider son oncle tout en ajoutant :

- Si peu… Si peu d'entre vous sont de retour…

- Notre peuple est sauf. Nous avons payé cela par de nombreuses vies.

Gimli arriva le visage grave la hache à la main : Gente Dame...

La jeune femme se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait, elle interrogea le nain la gorge nouée :

- Et le Seigneur Aragorn, où …est-il ?

Le nain baissa la tête : - Il est tombé...

Eowyn vit que le Dunedain n'était pas le seul absent : - Et Dame Elen…

Elle croisa le regard de son oncle, ce qui la stoppa dans son interrogation. Mais le Roi n'était pas le seul à être dévasté par la disparition d'Aragorn et d'Elendil. L'expression de Legolas laissait deviner le désarroi et l'affliction, abattu par la perte de ces fidèles amis.

Le Roi Théoden ordonna : - Rassemblez toutes nos forces derrière le mur. Barrez la porte. Instaurez un tour de garde.

Gamelin qui avait survécu à l'attaque des Wargs, s'exécuta : - Que faire de ceux qui ne peuvent pas se battre, mon Seigneur ? Les femmes et les enfants?

- Emmenez-les dans les cavernes. Le bras de Saroumane aurait bien grandit s'il croit pouvoir nous atteindre ici.

En Isengard ,

A travers son Palentir le sorcier Saroumane surveillait les moindres faits et gestes du Roi Théoden et de ses compagnons. Accompagné de Grima, l'ex conseiller du Roi, il bénéficiait de précieuses informations concernant le Gouffre de Helm. A travers le Palentir Grima resta sceptique :

- Le Gouffre de Helm a une faiblesse. Son mur d'enceinte est gravé dans la roche, hormis un petit caniveau à sa base, un peu plus grand qu'un égout. Comment ? Comment le feu pourrait-il défaire la roche ? Quel genre de machine pourrait abattre le mur ?

Le sorcier était confiant... : - Si on fait une brèche dans le mur, le Gouffre de Helm tombera.

… Mais l'ex conseiller du Roi l'était beaucoup moins : - Même en cas de brèche, il faudrait être un très grand nombre, des milliers, pour prendre d'assaut la forteresse.

- Des centaines de milliers.

- Mais, mon Seigneur, il n'existe pas une telle armée.

Ils se dirigèrent au sommet de la Tour. A ce moment précis, des hurlements primitifs s'échappèrent dans le vent. Les Orques avaient soif de pouvoir et de mort ! Quiconque se mettrait en travers de leur chemin le paierait amèrement. Saroumane leur fit signe de se taire et commença son bref discours.

- Un nouveau pouvoir s'élève. La victoire est imminente ! Cette nuit, la terre sera souillée par le sang du Rohan ! En avant au Gouffre de Helm ! Pas de quartier ! A la guerre ! Il n'y aura pas d'aube pour les Hommes.

La forêt de Fangorn entourait la Tour de l'Isengard. Merry et Pippin avaient trouvés refuge à travers ces vastes étendus d'arbres. La particularité de cette forêt reposait sur la vie qui animait ces arbres. Les deux hobbits firent la connaissance de Sylvebarbe. Il était le gardien de la forêt de Fangorn et l'Ent le plus âgé vivant en Terre du Milieu. Ami de Gandalf, il avait pour mission de protéger les hobbits. Perchés en haut de ses branches Merry et Pippin remarquèrent une épaisse fumée surplombant l'Isrengard.

- Regardez ! Il y a de la fumée au sud !

Sylvebarbe parla d'une voix forte et lente : - Il y a toujours quelque fumée qui s'élève de l'Isengard ces temps-ci.

Merry ne comprenait pas les paroles de l'Ent : - De l'Isengard ?

- Il fut un temps où Saroumane se promenait dans mes forêts. Mais à présent il a un esprit de métal et de rouages. Et ne se soucie plus des choses qui poussent…

Pippin entendit les pas sourds des Orques: - Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Son cousin comprit alors ce qui se tramait : C'est l'armée de Saroumane ! La guerre a commencé.

Très loin d'ici, une femme elfe dérivait sur l'eau jusqu'à s'échouer sur une plage de galets. Complètement inconsciente, des images défilèrent au sein de son esprit.

Il y a 60 ans, le Dragon Smaug fut déniché de la Montagne Solitaire par les nains de la Compagnie de Thorin Écu de Chêne. Son courroux fut sans appel. La ville sur le Lac du nom de Lacville demeura la proie des flammes de la grande créature. Une fois abattu par Bard, le Dragon alla s'écraser sur le flan de la montagne. Ravagée, la ville n'était plus que cendres et poussières. Les derniers vivres des villageois flottaient sur le Lac sans vie et gelée. Les rescapés pleuraient la perte de leur maison et de leurs proches. Bard cherchait son fils : Bain. Celui-ci avait été sauvée par Elendil , en sautant de la tour pour atterrir dans l'eau glacée du Lac.

- BAINNNNNNNNN !

Il ne parvenait pas à le distinguer à travers la foule. Soudain il put discerner à travers les plaintes et les pleurs, les cris d'appel à l'aide d'un enfant.

- PERRRRREEEEEEE ! PERRRRRREEEEE !

Bard couru au son de cette voix et trouva son fils. Il était trempé et tremblait jusqu'aux os. Des larmes d'inquiétudes ruisselaient sur ces joues, il essayait de porter la femme elfe qui visiblement était gravement blessée. Son dos écorché, fut la victime de la fureur du Dragon. Elle hurlait et haletait de douleur. Le garçon culpabilisait et suppliait son père de l'aider :

- C'est de ma faute ! C'est à cause de moi si elle est dans cet état ! Il faut la sauver père ! Il nous faut la sauver ! Je vous en prie !

Bard alla porter Elendil pour la ramener à la plage tout en quémandant de l'aide : - Il faut sauver cette femme ! Trouver de l'athélas ! Vite !

Les villageois s'exécutèrent. Legolas qui aperçut Elendil vint à son chevet. Il put observer avec effroi son dos meurtri. Il regarda Bard dans les yeux afin de connaître l'auteur de ces lacérations. L'elfe se promis de faire payer cet acte à son agresseur.

- Qui ?

- Le Dragon.

Elendil serrait les dents et gémissait, Legolas lui donna la main afin que celle-ci puisse la saisir.

Un des rescapés revint avec la plante médicinale elfique et la tandis à Bard. Legolas observa la mauvaise herbe et s'acquitta de soigner Elendil. Bard essayait tant bien que mal de rassurer la femme elfe :

- Nous allons vous soigner Elendil, gardez courage.

Legolas ordonna à ce qu'elle soit maintenue. Elendil le regarda suppliant de faire vite. Il serra les poings, l'état dans lequel se trouvait son amie d'enfance le mit dans un état de profonde colère :

- Ánin apsanë. (Pardonnez-moi)

Legolas broya la plante, et commença à l'appliquer sur le dos d'Elendil

- ARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHH !

Bard exigea : Maintenez-la !

Elle se débattait et sanglotait de douleur,. Un nom s'échappa de sa gorge :

- ARRRRRRGGGHHHHH, GNNNN, Tho….rin…. Thorin… ARRRGGGHHHHH…THOOOORRRRRRRIIIIINNNNNNNNNNN !

Elendil se réveilla sur une plage de galet. Elle était épuisée, son corps lui faisait mal. Ses yeux à peine entrouverts voyaient le ciel gris d'orage. Son souffle demeurait irrégulier. Ses vêtements étaient trempés à cause de la chute dans l'étang. L'elfe tourna sa tête trop faible pour pouvoir bouger. L'image était floue mais elle put deviner la silhouette d'Aragorn. Lui aussi avait échoué ici. Malgré elle, Elendil essaya de se lever, mais sa jambe la faisait souffrir. Elle se trouvait légèrement entaillée au niveau de la cuisse, sans doute à cause de la chute. Une fois sa vue retrouvée progressivement , elle rampa jusqu'au Dunedain. Elendil essaya de le secouer pour que celui-ci recouvre ses esprits.

- Aragorn… Aragorn ?

Elendil trouva son pouls très faible. La situation était donc très risquée. Elendil savait que le sort de la Terre du Milieu dépendait également de cet homme. Elle déposa une main sur son front et sur son cœur et elle prononça des paroles elfiques visant à le soigner.

- Puisse la grâce des Valars vous protéger…

Quand elle sentit son cœur battre normalement, elle stoppa son incantation. Aragorn demeurait encore inconscient mais il commençait à bouger légèrement. Elendil voulut vérifier l'énergie qui lui restait, mais elle remarqua que son collier : l'étoile de l'Aube ne figurait plus autour de son cou… Malheureusement elle n'avait pas le temps de le chercher… Il pouvait être n'importe où…

Alors malgré le peu de force à sa disposition elle essaya de se mettre debout. Elle se fit un garrot pour éviter une perte trop importante de sang et elle tenta de porter Aragorn. Soudain elle entendit des bruits de sabot … Erresëa et Arod se dirigeaient vers eux. Elendil se laissa tomber sur son étalon, heureuse que celui-ci aille bien :

- Erresëa…

Le cheval posa sa tête sur le front de sa maîtresse. Lui aussi était soulagé de voir sa cavalière en vie.

- Aide-moi à hisser Aragorn sur Arod. Je me servirais de ma corde pour les garder près de nous.

Ils portèrent Aragorn sur Arod. Elendil enroula une corde autour du coup de l'étalon afin de pouvoir le guider tout en restant près d'eux :

- Au gouffre de Helm Eressëa.

En Lothlorien Galadriel s'adressait indirectement aux Rois Elfes, elle présentait un danger qui ne faisait que croître :

- I amar prestar aen... han mathon ne nen, han mathon ne chae, a han nostan ned gwilith.(Le monde a changé... je le vois dans l'eau, je le sens dans la terre, je le sens dans l'air)Le pouvoir de l'ennemi grandit. Sauron va se servir de son pantin, Saroumane, pour détruire le peuple du Rohan. L'Isengard s'est déchaîné. L'Oeil de Sauron est à présent tourné vers le Gondor, dernier royaume libre des Hommes. Sa guerre dans cette contrée viendra promptement. Il sent que l'Anneau est proche. La force du porteur de l'anneau faiblit. Dans son cœur, Frodon commence à s'apercevoir que la quête lui coûtera la vie. Vous le savez… Vous l'avez pressentit… C'est le risque que nous avons tous pris. Dans les ténèbres grandissantes, la volonté de l'Anneau se renforce. Dorénavant il s'emploie à retrouver le chemin de la main des Hommes. Hommes si aisément séduits par son pouvoir. Le jeune Capitaine du Gondor n'a qu'à tendre la main, s'emparer de l'Anneau et le monde s'effondrera. Aujourd'hui il est si près, si près d'atteindre son but. Car Sauron dominera toute vie sur cette Terre, même si cela conduit à la fin du monde. Le temps des Elfes est ré -nous abandonner la Terre du Milieu à son destin ? Laisserons-nous ces peuples se défendre seuls ?

En Ithilien, Frodon et Sam se firent capturer par Faramir , le jeune frère de Boromir, plus sage que son ainé. Celui –ci annonça la mort de Boromir aux deux hobbits qui visiblement ne s'attendaient pas à une telle nouvelle. Gollum, fourbe et malin échappa à leur filet.

Bien avant cela à Emyn Muil (zone montagneuse située non loin du Mordor) passant dans une zone très rocailleuse, les deux Hobbits avaient surpris Gollum qui les suivait depuis la Moria. Ils le capturèrent et le prirent pour guide. Celui-ci apprit grâce à Frodon que son allure n'était pas si différente d'un hobbit , il y a bien des années … et que son véritable nom était Sméagol. Gollum les amena à la Porte Noire. Mais ils décidèrent de prendre un chemin plus secret, détourné, pour atteindre la Montagne du Destin.

Un soir dans un des repères de l'armée du Gondor , Faramir alla quérir Frodon et Sam.

- Veillez venir avec moi, messieurs (ils sortirent de la grotte situé au creux d'une falaise. Plus bas s'écoulait une cascade avec un coin d'eau. ) Là, en bas. Entrer dans le lac interdit est punit de mort. Ils attendent mon commandement. Dois-je donner l'ordre ?

Faramir faisait mention de Gollum, celui-ci savourait son poisson…fraichement pêché, il chantait heureux de son… festin :

- Le lac est beau,

Fraîche est son eau,

Si délicieux !

C'que nous voulons,

C'est du poisson,

Fort bien goûteux !

Alors que Faramir abaissa légèrement le bras Frodon l'interrompit :

- Attendez ! Cette créature est liée à moi. Et moi à elle. C'est notre guide. Pitié, laissez-moi aller le rejoindre.

Il descendit rejoindre la créature : - Sméagol. Le Maître est là ! Approchez, Sméagol. Faites-moi confiance. Approchez !

- Il faut que nous partions ?

- Sméagol, faites confiance au Maître. Suivez-moi, dépêchez-vous. Allez venez. Oui c'est bien. Gentil Sméagol. Gentil. Allez venez.

Tout d'un coup les hommes de Faramir se jetèrent sur Gollum afin qu'il ne puisse pas se débattre. Frodon leur cria alors :

- Ne lui faites pas de mal ! Sméagol ne lutter pas ! Sméagol écoutez-moi !

- Maître !

Ils ramenèrent la créature à l'intérieur de la grotte où Faramir procéda à un interrogatoire :

- Où est ce que tu les emmenais ? Réponds-moi !

Gollum pleurait sur lui-même, le dos tourné au jeune capitaine du Gondor. Quand une voix moqueuse et perfide sortit de sa bouche :

- Sméééagol... Pourquoi il pleure, Sméagol ?

Une autre voix dont le ton était très différent répondit à la première :

- Les méchants Hommes nous ont fait du mal. Le Maître s'est joué de nous.

- Je te l'avais bien dit. Je t'avais dit qu'il était perfide. Je t'avais dit qu'il était faux.

- Le Maître est notre ami... notre ami.

- Le Maître nous a trahis.

- Non, ce n'est pas tes affaires. Laisse-moi tranquille !

- Sales petits Hobbits. Ils nous l'ont volé.

- Non... Non !

Faramir profita alors de cette situation pour poser sa question : - Qu'ont-ils volé ?

Gollum se retourna alors et cracha : Moooooooon précieux !

Faramir: se tourna alors vers les hobbits en scrutant l'Anneau autour du cou de Frodon :

- Alors... voici donc la réponse à toutes les énigmes. Je vous tiens dans cette région déserte. Deux semi-hommes et une armée d'Hommes à mes ordres l'Anneau de pouvoir qui est à portée de main. L'occasion pour Faramir, capitaine du Gondor, de prouver sa valeur.

L'Anneau envouta de plus en plus l'homme et Frodon le ressentit. Une douleur parcouru sa poitrine :

- Non !

Sam s'interposa : - Ça suffit ! Laissez-le donc ! Vous ne comprenez rien ? Il doit le détruire. C'est ce que nous comptons faire. En allant en Mordor. A la Montagne de feu.

Un des hommes de Faramir vint le quérir :

- Osgiliath vient d'être attaquée. Ils ont besoin de renforts.

Sam insista : Je vous en prie. C'est un tel fardeau. Ne l'aiderez-vous donc pas ?

- Capitaine ?

Faramir se tourna vers le soldat : - Préparez-vous au départ. L'Anneau va aller au Gondor.

Elendil veillait à ce qu'Aragorn ne chute pas de son cheval. Alors qu'ils chevauchaient en direction du Gouffre, ils tombèrent sur une armée d'Orques se dirigeant dans la même direction qu'eux. L'elfe prit conscience du danger :

- Il faut prévenir Théoden

Ils reprirent leur chemin, et après une journée entière de route ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Elendil souriait de fatigue, elle sentit alors une présence sur son épaule. Aragorn semblait aller beaucoup mieux. Il inclina sa tête et la remercia :

- Hantanyë, Elen síla lyenna! (je vous remercie, une étoile brille sur vous)

Ils pénétrèrent au sein du fort où l'on pouvait entendre « ils sont vivants ! »

Aragorn aidait Elendil à descendre de son cheval, sa jambe la faisant moins souffrir. Elle parvenait à se tenir debout mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de boiter. La fatigue se lisait sur leur visage. Gimli essaya de se frayer un chemin :

- Où sont-ils ? Laissez-moi passer. Je vais les tuer ! (il arriva face à eux et alla les étreindre) Vous êtes l'Homme et l'Elfe les plus chanceux, les plus malins et les plus imprudents que j'aie jamais connu ! Soyez béni!

Aragorn lui demanda alors : - Gimli. Où est le Roi ?

Il courru jusqu'aux porte menant à la salle ou se trouvait le Roi quand il tomba nez à nez avec Legolas.

- Le abdollen (Vous arrivez tard)

Aragorn le regarda interrogatif, et rigola. Il étreignit son épaule, signe qu'il était ravi de retrouver son ami, et alla rejoindre le Roi. Eowyn remarqua alors sa présence et fut tout à la fois heureuse et soulagée de le savoir en vie ainsi qu'Elendil. Celle –ci boitait et marchait doucement. Lorsqu'elle vit Legolas, elle se mit à marcher plus vite. Mais il fut plus rapide qu'elle et il vint l'étreindre avec douceur afin de ne pas accentuer la douleur de son corps endolori, la soulevant presque du sol. Elle lui rendit son étreinte, ses bras et son corps émanaient une certaine chaleur et Elendil s'y sentit bien. Lorsqu'il se desserra d'elle, il la scruta. Elle avait le visage et ses longs cheveux recouverts de boue et de sang. Et ses mains étaient ensanglantées. Legolas ne put s'empêcher en souriant :

- Vous avez une mine affreuse.

La femme elfe gloussa faiblement. Il est vrai qu'en apparence, elle ne devait pas être de « bonne conduite ». Cela lui fit penser à son talisman qu'elle avait sans doute égaré dans sa chute. Soudain Legolas lui prit délicatement la main et y déposa un objet. Elendil l'observa et une expression de soulagement s'empara d'elle. L'étoile de l'Aube était de nouveau en sa possession et celle-ci brillait… faiblement certes… mais elle brillait. Elle fixa Legolas. Le regard d'Elendil reflétait de la reconnaissance et elle inclina sa tête :

- Hannon le. (Merci)

Legolas lui sourit et la suivit jusqu'au Roi.

Le Roi Théoden était en pleine conversation avec Aragorn et ses généraux. Quand Elendil pénétra dans la pièce, il alla à sa rencontre, comblé que la femme elfe soit parmi eux.

- Nous allons vous occuper de vous, il faut impérativement vous soigner. Rendez-vous dans les cavernes avec les femmes et les enfants, elles vous administreront les soins nécessaires.

- Milles grâces mon Seigneur

Elle quitta la salle soutenue par Eowyn. Théoden se retourna en direction d'Aragorn

- Une grande armée, vous dites ?

- Oui, l'Isengard s'est vidé.

- Combien sont-ils ?

- Au moins 10 000.

Théoden cru mal entendre : - 10 000 !

- C'est une armée constituée en un seul but : détruire le monde des Hommes. Ils seront là à la tombée de la nuit.

Les paroles invraisemblables du Dunedain n'effrayèrent point le Roi, il sortit à son tour de la forteresse pour se rendre en direction des remparts afin de fixer l'horizon. L'édifice offrait un sérieux avantage sur l'armée du Rohan. Le Roi s'obstina que la guerre n'était pas perdu. Il ordonna à un de ses officiers :

- Eh bien qu'ils viennent ! J'exige que chaque homme ou jeune garçon capable de tenir une arme se tienne prêt à se battre au crépuscule.

- Oui mon Seigneur.

Il observa la chaussée afin d'y émettre une stratégie :

- On pourra couvrir la chaussée et la porte d'en haut. Aucune armée n'a pu franchir le mur du Gouffre et pénétrer dans Fort le Cor.

Le Nain n'était visiblement pas en accord avec le Roi :

- Il ne s'agit pas de ces abrutis d'Orques. Il s'agit d'Uruk-hai. Leur armure est épaisse, et large est leur bouclier.

- J'ai déjà connu maintes guerres, Maître Nain. Je sais comment défendre ma citadelle. Ils se briseront contre cette forteresse comme l'eau sur les rochers. Les hordes de Saroumane vont piller et brûler, mais cela nous l'avons déjà vu. Les récoltes peuvent être ressemées ; les maisons reconstruites. A l'intérieur de ces murs, nous leur survivrons.

Aragorn l'arrêta directement. A son goût, Théoden ne connaissait pas l'ampleur et l'enjeu de cette guerre : - Ils ne viennent pas anéantir les récoltes et les villages du Rohan. Ils viennent anéantir son peuple. Jusqu'au dernier enfant.

- Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? Regardez mes Hommes. Leur courage ne tient qu'à un fil. Si telle doit être notre fin, alors je ferais ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour qu'elle reste gravée dans les mémoires.

Aragorn lui tenait tête : - Vous avez besoin d'aide, mon Seigneur. Envoyez des cavaliers en quérir.

- Et qui viendra ? Les Elfes ? Les Nains ? Nous n'avons pas la chance d'avoir autant d'amis que vous. Les anciennes alliances sont mortes.

- Le Gondor répondra.

C'était le mot de trop. Le Roi s'emporta alors de colère :

- Le Gondor ? Où était le Gondor lorsque l'Ouestfolde est tombé ? Où était le Gondor lorsque nos ennemis nous ont encerclés ? Où était le Gon... (il se calma) Non, mon Seigneur Aragorn, nous sommes seuls. Emmenez les femmes et les enfants dans les cavernes.

Gamelin essaya de conseiller le Roi: - Pour préparer les provisions et pour tenir un siège il nous faut plus de temps...

- Nous n'en avons pas. Nous sommes en guerre! Protégez la porte !

Les femmes et les enfants se précipitèrent dans les cavernes afin d'y trouver refuge. Aragorn suivi de Legolas les guida.

- Nous placerons nos troupes de réserves le long du mur. Ils viendront en appui aux archers par-dessus la porte.

Legolas le retint : - Aragorn ! Vous devriez vous reposer. Vous ne nous servirez à rien à moitié en vie.

Soudain une voix de femme retenti à travers la foule. Eowyn , qui visiblement était en colère se dirigea vers le Dunedain : - Mon Seigneur ! Aragorn ! On m'envoie avec les femmes dans les cavernes.

- C'est une honorable mission.

- S'occuper des enfants, trouvez de la nourriture pour nourrir les hommes à leur retour. Quelle gloire y-a-t-il à cela ?

- Gente Dame. Un jour viendra pour le courage sans gloire. Vers qui se tournera votre peuple en dernier recours ?

- Laissez-moi être à vos côtés …

- Je n'ai pas le pouvoir d'en décider.

- Ne décidez-vous pas de faire rester les autres. Et ils se battent à vos côtés parce qu'ils ne veulent pas être séparés de vous. Parce qu'ils vous aiment.

Le regard d'Eowyn était intense. Elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire : - je..Je suis désolée.

Une partie de la rivière entourant la forteresse s'écoulait dans les cavernes. Elendil y trempa sa jambe. Cela lui fit énormément de bien. L'entaille était assez importante mais grâce aux remèdes administrés par des femmes d'expérience du Rohan, la douleur s'atténuait au fur et à mesure.

- Vous pourrez de nouveau remarcher ma Dame.

- Comment pourrais-je vous remercier mesdames ?

- En gagnant cette guerre !

Elendil savait que les femmes de ce pays étaient fortes, elle leur sourit.

- Je vous jure qu'aussi longtemps qu'il nous restera des forces, nous combattrons.

Les femmes regardèrent Elendil avec compassion : - Maintenant laissez nous nous occuper de vous.

La nuit commençait à tomber sur la Terre du Milieu. Dans l'armurerie, les hommes se bousculaient pour avoir chacun une arme tandis que d'autres appréhendaient de devoir s'en servir. Aragorn se dirigea vers Gimli qui regardait la scène avec pitié. Le Dunedain était dans le même état d'esprit.

- Fermiers, forgerons, garçons d'écuries. Aucun n'est un soldat.

- La plupart ont déjà vu passer trop d'hivers.

Legolas quant à lui était ahuri par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux : - Ou trop peu. Regardez-les. Ils sont terrifiés. Ça se lit dans leurs yeux.

Il n'eût plus aucun bruit dans la pièce. Tous s'étaient retournés sur l'elfe. Elendil venait de rentrer dans la salle. Elle pouvait de nouveau marcher grâce aux remèdes. Les femmes du Rohan l'avaient parfaitement apprêté. Même si ces vêtements étaient en lambeaux, son visage et ses cheveux furent parfaitement lavés. Ses cheveux noués en queux de cheval tressé à 6 brins, permettait de distinguer les fins traits dessinés de la jeune femme. Cependant elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle entendait. Legolas regardait un à un les hommes. Il parla en elfique afin qu'ils ne comprennent pas de quoi il était question :

- Boe a hûn : neled herain dan caer menig ! (Il y a de quoi... A 300 contre 10 000 !)

Aragorn lui répondit tout en gardant espoir : Si beriathar hýn. Amar nâ ned Edoras. (Ils se défendront mieux ici qu'à Edoras)

- Aragorn, men i ndagor. Hýn ú-... ortheri. Natha daged aen ! (Aragorn, C'est une bataille qu'ils ne peuvent gagner. Ils mourront tous !)

S'en était trop. Elendil ne pouvait plus écouter un mot de plus. C'est irritée, qu'elle poussa un à un les hommes tout en se dirigeant vers les 3 guerriers, qui la remarquèrent une fois arriver à leur niveau. Elle lança un regard rempli de déception vers Legolas et lui lâcha ces mots :

- Alors je mourrais comme l'un d'entre eux !

Un silence de mort régnait.

- Moi qui pensais que vous aviez changé. Mais de ce fait, il n'en ait rien. Vous êtes comme votre père… Arrogant, décevant. (Ses yeux remplis de colère parlaient pour elle).

Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie. Legolas voulu la suivre mais Gimli l'en empêcha :

- Laissez-la, mon ami. Laissez-la.

Dans la salle principale de la forteresse, Le Roi revêtit son armure avec l'aide de Gamelin.

- Chaque villageois capable de manier une épée a été envoyé à l'armurerie. Mon Seigneur?

- Qui suis-je, Gamelin ?

- Vous êtes notre Roi, sire.

- Avez-vous confiance en votre Roi ?

- Vos hommes, mon Seigneur, vous suivront quel que soit la fin.

- : Quel que soit la fin...

Où sont le cheval et le cavalier ?

Où est le cor qui sonnait ?

Ils sont passés comme la pluie sur les montagnes.

Comme un vent dans les prairies.

Les jours sont descendus à l'ouest.

Derrière les collines, dans l'ombre.

Comment en est-on arrivé là ?

Elendil pénétra dans le hall : - Théoden, j'ai une requête à vous soumettre soumettre.

A Fangorn, La Chambre des Ents avait lieu. Elle avait pour but de définir si oui ou non les Ents rentreraient en guerre. Merry et Pippin prenaient leur mal en patience…jusqu'à ce que Merry soit à bout d'attendre :

- Ça dure depuis des heures !

Son cousin approuvait : - Ils ont bien dû décider quelque chose à présent !

Sylvebarbe se retourna : - Décider ? Non. Nous venons juste de nous dire bonjour.

- Mais c'est la nuit, plus le jour. Vous n'avez pas l'éternité !

- Ne soyez pas si hâtifs !

- Nous perdons un temps très précieux !

Il faisait nuit noir au Gouffre de Helm, des torches venaient d'être allumées. Elendil remarqua un jeune garçon assis sur des marches fixant son épée. Elle s'approcha de lui. Plus loin vers les remparts, Legolas, qui vérifiait l'état de son arc, posa par hasard ses yeux sur eux.

Arrivée à sa hauteur elle dit au jeune garçon d'une voix douce :

- Donnes-moi ton épée. Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Haleth, fils de Hamà, Ma Dame. ( Elendil vérifiait si l'épée était suffisamment aiguisée) Les hommes disent que nous ne passerons pas la nuit. Ils disent que c'est sans espoir...

Elle lui rendit son épée, et plongea se yeux verts émeraudes dans ceux du jeune homme :

- C'est une bonne épée, Haleth, fils de Hamà. (Elle lui sourit) Il y a toujours de l'espoir.

Alors qu'Aragorn finissait d'arborer son armure, Legolas lui tendit son épée :

- Vous êtes un de nos espoirs qui nous permettrons de recouvrer la paix en ce monde Pardonnez-moi. J'ai eu tort de faire preuve de pessimisme.

- Ú-moe edhored, Legolas. (Il n'y a rien à pardonner, Legolas).

Une accolade se fit entre les deux hommes, signe que leur loyauté était robuste.

Gimli essayait une côte de maille qui visiblement…était trop grande pour lui :

- Si on avait le temps, je ferais ajuster cette cotte. Elle est un peu serrée à la poitrine.

Il amusa les deux hommes. Soudain un cor résonna.

Legolas le reconnu immédiatement : - Ce n'est pas un cor d'Orque !

Un des gardes demanda à un des hommes : Va quérir le Roi. Ouvrez la porte !

Une armée d'elfe pénétra le fort. Tous arboraient une armure dorés, munis de leur arc et de leur épée. Elle était dirigée par le capitaine des elfes : Haldir

Théoden arriva en toute hâte :

- Comment est-ce possible ?

Haldir le regarda en toute humilité : - J'apporte la parole d'Elrond de Fondcombe. Autrefois une Alliance existait entre les Hommes et les Elfes. A cette époque nous avons combattu et péri ensemble. Nous sommes venus honorer cette allégeance.

Aragorn alla accoler l'elfe : - Mae govannen, Haldir. (Bienvenu Haldir) Vous êtes plus que bienvenus.

Elendil se précipita à la rencontre des siens. Ils se retournèrent au pas pour la saluer. Elle était béat face à cette arrivée inattendue.

- Haldir …

- Ceci est pour vous Ma Dame, c'est un présent de Dame Galadriel.

L'elfe lui tendit une armure en argent, dont les pièces principales étaient taillées dans les formes d'écailles de dragon. Elle était accompagnée d'une couronne en or blanc typiquement elfique. Elendil ne savait que dire, si ce n'est qu'elle voulait exprimer toute sa gratitude à la Dame de Lothlorien. Elle se rangea alors aux côtés d'Haldir, qui annonça fièrement :

- Nous sommes fiers de nous battre à nouveau aux côtés des Hommes.

Les elfes se rangèrent au niveau des remparts. Leur dextérité dans le maniement de l'arc était sans pareil et serait une aide précieuse dans la bataille. L'armée d'Orques approchait à grand pas. La pluie commença à tomber. A travers le silence de l'attente de la bataille, on pouvait entendre les râles de Gimli :

- Vous auriez pu choisir un meilleur endroit. ( Aragorn arriva derrière eux) Mon ami, quel que soit votre chance, pourvu qu'elle passe la nuit.

- Aragorn leur parla discrètement : - Nous avons un plan.

Il prit le temps de l'expliquer aux deux guerriers.

Legolas était vêtu d'une armure elfique (uniquement sur le haut du corps) en bronze finement taillé. Ses épaulettes quant à elles étaient en argent :

- Vos amis sont avec vous, Aragorn.

Gimli se répéta : - Pourvu qu'ils passent la nuit.

Elendil avait enfilé son armure qui lui donnait une allure magistrale. Elle marchait la tête haute, malgré une certaine inquiétude… Ses deux dagues avaient disparues et elle ne savait guère où elles pouvaient se trouver. Les hommes et les elfes la regardaient car elle dégageait une aura intense. Elle lança un dernier regard à Théoden avant de se rendre sur les remparts. Elle marcha d'un pas décidé vers la plus haute balustrade de la forteresse quand soudain … on lui tendit ses deux dagues. Elle tourna alors la tête sur sa gauche et y aperçu Legolas. Elle trouvait que cette armure accentuait davantage sa carrure. Il prit la parole :

- Nous avons eu raison de vous faire confiance jusqu'ici. Pardonnez-moi. J'ai eu tort de désespérer.

Un faible sourire s'afficha sur le visage d'Elendil, puis se dissipa. Elle n'avait pas été correcte elle aussi.

- Vous m'avez dit …que… je ressemblais davantage à mon père et …

Elendil le coupa, honteuse de la remarque qu'elle avait pu lui faire : - Je n'en avais pas le droit ! Je …

Legolas la coupa à son tour : - Au contraire c'était la vérité… Maintenant je me rends compte qu'il ne suffit pas de survivre… Que la vie… est précieuse. Surtout quand on est un elfe et qu'on en a qu'une seule.

Elle le fixa dans les yeux, et il lâcha ses dagues. Sa vision était fixée sur l'armée d'Orques qui se distinguait de plus en plus. Son regard se reposa sur Elendil, il était empli de sécurité et de sérénité :

- Aragorn nous a expliqué le plan que vous avez établi. (Son regard se fit sérieux). Faites atten….

Avant qu'il ne puisse terminer sa phrase, la réaction d'Elendil se fit en douceur et imminente. Elle s'avança jusqu'à son ami d'enfance et posa son front contre le sien. La pluie rebondissait sur leurs armures, et dégoulinait sur leurs visages. Mais qu'importe, les yeux fermés, Legolas pria les Valars pour qu'il n'arrive rien à l'elfe. Il sentit quelque chose de chaud se glisser dans sa main. Elendil se retira et regarda Gimli. Sa voix étant moqueuse :

- Veiller sur lui Gimli !

- AHAHA

Elle lança un dernier regard à son ami d'enfance avant de se retirer. A ce moment-là Legolas scruta ce qui pouvait se trouver dans sa main et… il n'en cru pas ses yeux : l'étoile de l'Aube.

Gimli l'air taquin : - C'est un précieux cadeau l'ami !

- Vous n'avez pas idée !

Aragorn passa à travers les rangs elfiques et donna ses directives :

- A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas ! (N'ayez aucune pitié, car ils n'en auront aucune !)

Gimli dont la taille ne lui prédisposait pas à une très bonne vision demanda l'état des lieux :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là-bas ?

Legolas lui répondit d'un ton narquois : - Dois-je tout vous décrire ? Ou vous trouver un marche pied ?

- AHAHA

L'armée d'Orques se tenait désormais à quelques mètres de la forteresse. La bataille du Gouffre de Helm allait enfin pouvoir commencer.

**Alorsss tout va bien ? Vous avez survécu jusqu'ici ? Le prochain chapitre sera dans une semaine ! Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas ! (y allez pas trop fort non plus hein ? !) Portez-vous bien d'ici là et à bientôt !**

**Baka Saru**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonsoir à tous ! Me revoilà enfin avec ce nouveau chapitre mettant principalement en scène la Bataille du Gouffre de Helm ! Et comme vous pouvez le voir … C'est le dixième chapitre de cette fiction ! Et si j'en suis ici, c'est tout simplement grâce à vous chers lecteurs ! Avant de vous dévoiler la suite de nos aventures, j'aimerais tous simplement remercier tous ceux qui me suivent depuis le début de cette formidable quête ainsi que les nouveaux lecteurs arrivés au cours de notre périple. Je tiens également à exprimer toute ma reconnaissance à ceux qui laissent leurs impressions par reviews. Cela me permet de progresser et d'avancer afin de vous émerveiller encore plus tout en donnant le maximum de moi-même ! Place maintenant aux remerciements comme à mon habitude ! **

**- Réponse à Felynx, Charline, Haseyo, Kvin : MERRRRCCCIII ! Pour tous ces messages d'encouragements et de compliments ! C'est vraiment adorable de votre part ! Merci de me suivre et de suivre Elendil et Legolas ! Merci pour eux ! **

**- Réponse à Sissi-Gina : Wahou merci pour cette review ! Je suis vraiment ravie qu'Elendil te plaise ! Et en ce qui concerne la suite de l'histoire ben… la voici ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! Merci encore ! **

**- Réponse à sissi72-me : Voilà la suite tant attendu ! Merci de me suivre ! Bonne lecture ! **

**Et afin de ne pas perdre le fil, voici la tracklist ! **

**The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers Soundtrack - 15. The Hornburg + Arwen chase (incantation d'Elendil) (De «Hommes » à « Poursuivit par les Orques »)**

**The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers CR - 06. The Breaching Of The Deeping Wall (De «Poursuivit par les Orques » à « Dans la forêt de Fangorn »)**

**The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers CR - 07. The Entmoot Decides (De « Dans la forêt de Fangorn » à « Au Gouffre de Helm »)**

**The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers CR - 08. Retreat (De « Au Gouffre de Helm » à « A Fangorn »)**

**The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers CR - 10. The Last March of the Ents (De « A Fangorn » à « Alors que les hommes »)**

**The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers CR - 11. The Nazgul Attack( De « Alors que les hommes » à « Aragorn se remémora »**

**The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers CR - 12. Theoden Rides Forth (De «Aragorn se remémora » à « Alors que le peu »)**

**The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers Soundtrack - 11. The Leave Taking (De «Alors que le peu » à « Faramir ») **

**The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers CR - 13. The Tales That Really Matter (Part 1/2) (De « Faramir » jusqu'à la fin)**

**Et voilà ! Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture ! **

**Baka Saru**

UNE NOUVELLE LUEUR D'ESPOIR

Chapitre 10 : La Bataille du Gouffre de Helm

Hommes, Elfes et nains allaient de nouveau œuvrer ensemble comme jadis, contre les Orques. L'armée avançait dans le rythme effréné des boucliers et des haches de guerres. Leurs hurlements bestiaux résonnaient à travers le gouffre. Les Elfes se tenaient sur les remparts, leur art avisé de l'arc serait d'un grand secours pour les Rohirrims. Le côté droit de la balustrade était dirigé par Legolas tandis que l'autre avait pour commandant, Aragorn. Elendil quant à elle se tenait sur la plus haute tour du fort, une corde à ses côtés descendant jusqu'au pied de la forteresse. Son cœur battait de justesse, espérant que son plan soit un succès. Elle eut une pensée pour les femmes et les enfants se terrant dans les cavernes, espérant dans la crainte que leur époux et fils reviennent vivants.

Le silence régnait pour l'armée des hommes, attendant dans la peur grandissante l'armée d'Orques se rapprochant inévitablement. De par sa petite taille Gimli ne percevait pas grand-chose des évènements qui se présentaient à eux :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là-bas ?

Cela fit sourire Legolas: - Dois-je tout vous décrire ? Ou vous trouver un marche pied ?

- AHAHA

De son côté Aragorn ordonna aux elfes qui ne laissaient aucunes émotions se dessiner sur leur visage :

- A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas. (Ne leur montrez pas de merci, vous n'en recevrez pas.)

Une fois l'armée de l'ennemi arrivée, les Orques frappèrent leurs armes au sol à l'unisson afin de provoquer un sentiment de détresse, de peur et d'abandon à leurs adversaires. Une cinquantaine de mètres les séparait du fort. Les hommes et les elfes commencèrent à armer leurs arcs. Un vieille homme, tremblant de peur laissa sa flèche lui échapper. Celle-ci alla atterrir au fin fond de la gorge d'un Orque. Aragorn hurla :

- Dartho ! (Attendez !)

La dépouille de l'immonde créature tomba raide sur le sol comme la pluie sur les rochers. Ses semblables ragèrent de colère. Les hostilités venaient de s'ouvrir. Dans un élan de mise à mort, et de batailles, les Orques déchainés se dirigèrent avec férocité en direction de la forteresse. Les voyants arrivés Théoden réalisa :

- La bataille commence.

Son regard ainsi que celui d'Aragorn reposaient sur Elendil. Afin de lui faire gagner du temps Aragorn ordonna :

- Tangado a chadad! (Parez à tirer !)

De son côté Legolas coordonna dans sa langue natale à ses soldats : - Faeg i-varv dîn na lanc a nu ranc. (Leur armure a une faille au cou… et sous les bras)

- Hado i philinn! (Lâchez les flèches!)

Tous s'exécutèrent. La première ligne de l'armée ennemie se dénombrait de ses soldats. De son côté Elendil murmurait tout en fermant les yeux afin que sa concentration ne soit pas nuise par les cris de guerre :

- **Nîn o Chithaeglir**

(Les Eaux des Montagnes Brumeuses)

**lasto beth daer**

(Écoutent le grand mot)

**Rimmo nîn Bruinen **

(Coulez eaux de Sonoronne)

**dan in Ulaer!**

(Contre les Serviteurs de l'Anneau!)

Sa bague lui brulait le doigt. L'étoile de l'Aube à présent autour du coup de Legolas se mit à briller. Celui-ci regarda dans la direction de l'elfe. Soudain, le niveau de la Rivière du Gouffre se mit à augmenter davantage et commença à prendre la forme de chevaux sauvages, chevauchant vers l'armée ennemie, dont les soldats se retrouvèrent ravagés. Elendil siffla alors et les portes du fort laissèrent sortir Eressëa. Avec un ultime élan, la femme elfe saisit la corde et la descendit avec agilité. Elle la lâcha et atterri sur son destrier. Elle le dirigea vers un pierrier, seul issu de secours pour éviter les Orques. C'est avec difficulté qu'Eressëa galopait la pente abrupte. Le chef des légions ennemies n'étant pas dupe, envoya une dizaine de créatures à la poursuite de la femme Elfe. Elendil encouragea sa montur dans sa difficulté à gravir cette pente abrupte. Alors dans un dernier effort, l'étalon atteignit le sommet de la pente et disparu avec sa maitresse dans la pénombre de la nuit, toujours poursuivit par les Orques. Legolas vit Elendil s'enfuir, ce qui accentua son désir de combattre et d'en finir avec ces êtres répugnants. Malgré les nombreux tirs des elfes, les Orques n'en restaient pas moins des créatures rusées. C'est accompagnés de nombreuses échelles, qu'ils se hissèrent afin de parvenir aux remparts du fort. Ce stratagème n'échappa pas à Aragorn : - Les épées !

Il ne fallut pas une seconde de plus pour que les hommes et les elfes dégainent leur armes. A travers les hurlements d'agoni, les fracas des épées et de lances on pouvait entendre :

- Legolas, et de 2 !

Gimli menait une course effrénée contre l'elfe quant à celui qui en tuera le plus.

- Et moi j'en suis à 17 !

- Argh ! Je ne laisserais pas cet oreilles-pointues me dépasser !

- 19 !

A la suite de ce résultat, Gimli se démena davantage afin de ne pas subir une cuisante défaite face à son coriace adversaire. Aragorn avec l'aide de ses hommes essaya de faire basculer le maximum d'échelles afin que les Orques soient obligés d'emprunter la voie du sol. Mais leur effort étaient vains, aussitôt une échelle détruite les créatures revenaient avec deux fois leur nombre.

Gimli escalada la muraille et affligea un coup de hache à chaque fois qu'un Orque tentait d'atteindre la fortification : 17 ! 18 ! 19 ! 20 ! 21 ! 22 etttt 23 !

Une partie de l'armée ennemie en formation « tortue » se dirigeait vers la chaussée afin de détruire les portes principales du fort. Sous le commandement d'Aragorn, les elfes décochèrent leurs flèches mais cela ne fut qu'une perte de temps. Elles ricochaient sur leurs armures. Pendant que cette partie faisait diversion, une autre se dirigea vers les caniveaux avec en leur possession des barils de poudre. Au loin un Orque imposant courait une torche à la main. A sa vue, Aragorn venait ainsi de comprendre leur supercherie. Il ordonna avec affolement à Legolas de l'abattre aussi rapidement que possible.

- Togo hon dad, Legolas ! (Abattez-le, Legolas !)

Legolas le visa et le toucha avec succès, mais l'Orque courrait toujours.

- Dago hon ! (Tuez-le !)

Legolas refit une tentative et atteignit la créature. Malgré son habilité hors du commun dans le maniement de l'arc, c'est dans un dernier souffle que l'Orque sauta au niveau des caniveaux. Une explosion aussi puissante qu'assourdissante ravagea une partie du rempart de la forteresse. Les murailles n'étaient pas les seuls endroits qui eurent droit à la folie destructrice de l'armée ennemie. Au niveau de la chaussée les bêtes se poussèrent une à une laissant le passage à un immense bélier. En plein combat le Roi Théoden hurla :

- BLOQUEZ LA PORTE !

Les combattants au sein de l'enceinte se ruèrent vers les portes afin de les maintenir les plus longtemps possibles. Malgré l'intensité des coups de béliers, les guerriers résistaient. Le Roi les encouragea :

- REPOUSSEZ-LES ! TENEZ BON !

Cependant le trou provoqué par l'explosion permit à une partie des légions de s'infiltrer. En difficulté, Aragorn essaya de se relever. Le voyant en détresse, Gimli sauta du rempart restant sur une partie des Orques qui venaient à peine de pénétrer le fort : - Gimli !

Une branche de l'armée elfique se tenait derrière Aragorn. Celui-ci se redressa et fonça tout droit en direction des énergumènes, l'épée brandit, les elfes à ses côtés. Pour sa part Legolas se devait de rejoindre ses compagnons pour leur apporter son aide. Il prit alors un bouclier, se mit dessus et dévala les escaliers tout en tirant ses flèches. L'armée résistait, du moins essayait-elle. Mais pendant combien de temps ?

Dans la forêt de Fangorn, la chambre des Ents venait de toucher à sa fin. Sylvebarbe se dirigea vers Merry et Pippin , anxieux de connaître la réponse de l'Ent. Allaient-ils rentrer en guerre pour reconquérir leur territoire ?

- Les Ents ne peuvent pas empêcher cette tempête. Nous devons l'essuyer comme nous l'avons toujours fait.

Merry était furieux :- Comment osez-vous prendre cette décision ?

- Ce n'est pas notre guerre.

- Vous faites parti de ce monde ! Pas vrai ? Vous devez nous aider, s'il vous plaît ! Vous devez faire quelque chose !

Il eut un long moment de silence… Sylvebarbe reprit la parole :

- Jadis, l'étoile de l'Aube avait tenu le même discours…Et regardez à quoi nous sommes réduis…Non…Vous êtes jeune et brave, Maître Merry. Mais votre rôle dans cette histoire est terminé. Retournez chez vous.

Alors qu'il retourna mettre sa veste Pippin rejoignit son cousin :

- Sylvebarbe a peut-être raison. On n'est pas d'ici, Merry. Tout cela nous dépasse. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? Nous avons la Comté. On devrait rentrer chez nous.

Merry fixa son cousin dans le blanc des yeux : - Les flammes de l'Isengard vont se répandre. Et les forêts du Bourg de Touque et du Pays de Bouc vont brûler. Et tout ce qui était vert et bon dans ce monde disparaîtra. Il n'y aura plus de Comté, Pippin

Au Gouffre de Helm , Le Roi Théoden observait la situation de la bataille. Voyant l'infériorité en nombre des hommes d'Aragorn , il lui quémanda de se retirer sur le bastion avec le reste de ses hommes et des elfes : - Aragorn ! Repliez-vous sur le Bastion! Sortez vos hommes de là !

Aragorn se résigna : - Am Marad ! Am Marad ! Haldir, am Marad !(Au Bastion ! Repliez-vous sur le Bastion ! Haldir, au Bastion !)

Gimli n'était pas d'avis à arrêter le combat. C'est pourquoi Legolas ainsi qu'un soldat elfe le saisir par les bras afin de l'immobiliser, le nain s'obstina : - Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Pourquoi on arrête de se battre ?!

Aragorn entrevit Haldir défendre une partie de rempart, il le rappela à l'ordre : - Haldir ! Am Marad ( Haldir ! Au bastion !)

Celui hocha la tête en acquiesçant et retranscrivit les ordres. Alors qu'il continuait de se battre afin de pouvoir se frayer un passage, un Orque le prit par surprise et lui transperça le poitrail de sa lame. Le capitaine des elfes lui trancha la tête et tenta de se relever, malgré cela sa tentative fut vaine… Un autre Orque cette fois-ci plus robuste, lui assigna le coup de grâce dans le dos. La vie quitta l'elfe, celui-ci n'eut que pour dernière vision le visage sans vie de ses frères d'armes.

- HALLLDDDIIIRRR !

Le corps inerte de l'elfe tomba dans les bras d'Aragorn. Celui-ci fou de colère empoigna une des échelles et se laissa tomber sur une légion d'Ourouk'haï, et les massacra un par un. Aux portes de la forteresse les coups du bélier retentissaient. L'armée ennemie avait finalement réussi à faire une brèche. Théoden alla prêter main forte à ses troupes. Se munissant de lances il rua de coups les Orques tentant de pénétrer au sein du fort, jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive un coup d'épée au niveau de l'épaule. Il essaya de se retirer, Gamelin tentant de le maintenir.

- Laissez-passer le Roi ! Nous ne tiendrons plus longtemps !

- Retenez-les !

Aragorn arriva en toute hâte au niveau des portes : - Combien de temps vous faut-il ?

- Autant que vous pouvez me donner !

Le Dunedain empoigna Gimli afin de le mener à un autre passage qui leur permettra d'empêcher l'armée de passer. Cependant la distance était conséquente … il fallait sauter… Ce qui n'effraya pas Gimli pour autant : - C'est bon ! On peut les avoir!

- Ils sont très loin.

Le Nain regarda la distance hésitant. Il serra sa hache entre ses doigts et regarda le Dunedain :

- Lancez-moi.

- Pardon ?

- Je ne peux pas sauter aussi loin, alors lancez-moi !

Aragorn passa une main dans le dos de Gimli avant que celui –ci ne réalise son geste, le nain lui demanda une petite faveur)

- Ah mais ne le dites pas à l'Elfe.

- Pas un mot.

Il balança Gimli sur la chaussé et Aragorn le rejoignit. Tous deux se battant avec ferveur pour protéger cette batisse. Alors que la porte venait d'être brisée le Roi cria : - Consolidez la porte ! Plus haut! Gimli ! Aragorn ! Ne restez pas là!

L'armée des Orques possédait un avantage technique. Les soldats arrivèrent avec davantage d'échelles et de machines plus sophistiquées. Legolas tira sur un des cordages permettant de maintenir une des échelles et celle-ci d'affaissa sur le sol avec une vingtaine de soldats ennemis à son bord. Il aperçut alors Aragorn et Gimli combattre les bêtes une à une. Il attrapa une corde et la lança aux deux guerriers : - Aragorn !

Il les remonta du mieux qu'il pouvait jusqu'au sommet du bastion.

Voyant que l'entrée du fort était condamné, Théoden ordonna à ce que tous les hommes se replient au bastion :- Repliez-vous ! Repliez-vous !

A Fangorn , Sylvebarbe raccompagnait les deux hobbits jusqu'à la frontière de leur terres :

- Je vais vous laisser à la lisière Ouest de la forêt. Vous n'aurez qu'à prendre au Nord pour rejoindre votre contrée.

Pippin eu soudain une idée lui traversant l'esprit : - Attendez ! Arrêtez-vous ! Demi-tour. Emmenez-nous au Sud !

- Au sud ? Mais cela vous mènera à l'Isengard.

- Exactement. Nous nous faufilerons à l'insu de Saroumane. Plus nous serons près du danger, plus nous serons en sécurité. Car il ne s'attendra pas à ça.

- Mmmm. Cela n'a pas moindre sens pour moi. Mais enfin, vous êtes très petits. Vous passerez inaperçus. Va pour le Sud. Accrochez-vous petits de la Comté. J'ai toujours aimé aller au sud. On a l'impression de descendre une pente.

Merry ne comprenait pas la décision de son cousin : - Tu es malade ? On va se faire prendre!

- Pas du tout. Pas cette fois.

Alors que l'Ent leur contait ses aléas avec les habitants des forêts, Sylverbarbe et les deux hobbits débouchèrent sur un paysage synonyme de mort. En effet, tous les arbres furent ravagés ou bien arrachés afin d'assouvir les biens personnel de Saroumane. Au milieu de cette désolation se dressait la tour Noir de l'Isengard. Sylvebarbe en eu la conscience meurtri :

- Oh (il regarda le paysage) Nombre de ces arbres étaient mes amis. Des créatures que j'ai connues à l'état de noix et de glands.

Le fait de voir l'Ent dans cet état fit culpabiliser Pippin. Mais il savait que c'était le seul moyen pour que l'Ent ait une prise de conscience vis-à-vis des agissements de cette guerre : - Désolé, Sylvebarbe.

- Ils avaient leurs voix propres. (Son regard se fixa sur la tour) Saroumane! Ce n'est pas digne d'un Magicien.

A ce moment précis Sylvebarbe poussa un hurlement qui se répandit à travers des forêts entières :

- Il n'y a pas de juron en Elfique, Entique ou autre langage des Hommes pour qualifier cette traîtrise.

Soudain des arbres de toutes sortes sortaient de nulle part. Pippin et Merry n'en croyait pas leur yeux.

- Regardez les arbres ! Ils avancent !

- Où vont-ils ?

L'Ent dont le regard ne quittait pas la tour leur expliqua :

- Ils ont à faire avec les Orques. Et moi j'ai à faire en Isengard ce soir ! A l'aide de roc et de pierres! Bruraroum. Venez mes petits amis. Les Ents vont entrer en guerre. Il est probable que nous courrions à notre perte. La dernière Marche des Ents !

Alors que les hommes défendaient au mieux le bastion, c'est au sein de la pièce principale qu'Aragorn réfléchissait à un plan. Le Roi Théoden quant à lui perdait espoir.

- La forteresse est prise. Tout est fini.

Legolas , Gimli ainsi que d'autre soldats tentaient de maintenir la porte. Aragorn résonnait au mieux le Roi : - Vous avez dit que la forteresse ne tomberait pas tant que vos hommes la protégeraient ! Ils la défendent encore! Ils sont morts en la défendant ! N'y a-t-il pas un autre moyen pour les femmes et les enfants de sortir ? Y a-t-il une autre issue ?

Gamelin faisait confiance à Aragorn et tenta de l'aider : - Il existe un passage. Il conduit dans les montagnes. Mais ils n'iront pas loin. Les Uruk-hai sont trop nombreux.

- Faites dire aux femmes et aux enfants de passer par les montagnes. Barricadez l'entrée.

Théoden fixa Aragorn avec lassitude : - Autant de morts. Mais que peuvent les Hommes face à tant de haine?

Aragorn lui saisit les épaule : - Venez avec moi. Venez à leur rencontre.

Théoden: Pour la mort et la gloire…

- Pour le Rohan. Pour votre peuple.

Gimli regarda alors par une meurtrière : - Le soleil se lève.

Aragorn se remémora les paroles de Gandalf : « Attendez ma venue aux premières lueurs du 5e jour. A l'aube, regardez à l'est. »

L'étoile de l'Aube brillait davantage et émanait une certaine chaleur. Legolas la sentit et regarda Gimli un sourire assureur émanant de son visage. A la vue de cette lumière Théoden comprit aussitôt et repensa au plan d'Elendil .

- Oui. Oui ! Le cor de Helm va retentir dans le Gouffre une dernière fois !

Gimli se réjouissait du revirement du Roi : - Oui !

Théoden leva son épée aux côtés d'Aragorn :

- Voici venue l'heure de tirer l'épée ensemble. Cruauté réveilles-toi. Qu'importe le courroux ! Qu'importe la ruine ! Et que l'aube soit rouge ! Pour Eorlingas !

Gimli alla sonner dans le cor de la forteresse. C'est sur leurs étalons que Le Roi, Aragorn, Legolas et Gamelin chargèrent l'armée des Orques dans un dernier élan, suivis du reste des soldats. Ils dévalèrent la chaussée luttant contre leurs ennemis. Des nuages gris cachaient le soleil, pas encore à son zenith. La lumière provenait de la colline de pierre. Aragorn regarda dans cette direction et y aperçu le magicien blanc : - Gandalf !

Gandalf observa la bataille : - Le Roi Théoden fait face seul.

Éomer arriva alors derrière lui, l'arme brandit : - Non pas seul. Rohirrim !

Tous les soldats d'Eomer se tenaient derrière lui dans pour un dernier assaut. Mais… une lumière plus intense que celle du magicien arriva aux côtés de Gandalf et d'Eomer. Elendil se tenait là, le sourire en coin à la vue de l'armée d'Orques : - Risquons-nous à faire un peu de lumière

A la vue d'Eomer et d'Elendil le cœur de Théoden se fit plus léger : - Éomer ! Elendil !

Éomer hurla alors : - Pour le Roi !

Elendil brandit son épée et sa voix porteuse d'un message d'espoir s'éleva dans les airs. Les armes de chaque soldat ainsi que le bâton de Gandalf brillaient d'une lumière aveuglante. C'est sans peur qu'elle s'avança la première dans la charge son épée surélevée. Les Orques étaient aveuglés par tant de lumière qu'ils ne virent pas la troupe arrivée sur eux. Ils furent expédiés par les hommes d'Eomer. Tous se battaient ardemment, les soldats commençaient à battre en retraite suite à une diminution fulgurante de leur nombre. Ils prirent la fuite en se dirigeant vers une forêt se situant aux côtés du gouffre. Les soldats de Théoden les suivirent quand Elendil leur cria de s'arrêter :

- Restez hors de la forêt ! N'approchez pas des arbres !

On pouvait entendre les bruits d'agonis des créatures sous les coups sévères des arbres en colère. La nature voulait également retrouver la paix.

En Isengard , la bataille faisait rage. Les Orques enflammaient Les Ents afin de mettre fin à leur vie. Cependant ceux-ci venaient de détruire le barrage retenant l'eau qui leur permettaient de se nourrir, l'Isengard se retrouva inonder. Toujours perchés sur Sylebarbe les hobbits les aidait à se battre du mieux qu'ils pouvaient ce qui stimulait Sylvebarbe :

- Joli coup. Très joli ! Faites sauter le barrage ! Libérez les eaux !

Merry cria à son cousin : - Pippin, accroches-toi !

- Accrochez-vous, petits Hobbits !

Alors que le peu d'Orques restant s'échappaient et que les soldats soignaient les blessés, Elendil vit au loin Gimli assit sur la dépouille d'un Orque, sa hache encrée dans son crâne. La femme elfe fut si heureuse de la voir qu'elle courut à sa rencontre pour le serrer dans ses bras : Gimli !

- Oh euh… (il rougit) hurmmm , oui oui !

- Je suis si heureuse de vous revoir (elle lui fit un de ses plus beau sourire, sourire que Gimli lui rendit)

Legolas descendant du rempart détruit, regarda la scène, ce qui réchauffa son cœur. Elle se tenait face au Nain souriante ses mains sur son visage. Cela lui rappelait combien Elendil portait dans son cœur cette race qui lui était si cher. Gimli l'aperçu et Legolas se tint derrière son amie d'enfance sans que celle-ci ne s'en aperçoive. Legolas admira son arc et lança à Gimli un regard compétiteur avec le sourire en coin confiant qu'il venait de remporter la compétition.

- Au total …42.

Au son de cette voix, Elendil se retourna, elle eût du mal à respirer mais son sourire ne s'effaça pas de son visage : - Legolas !

Elle se précipita dans sa direction et l'étreignit mettant ses bras autour de son cou, une main dans ses cheveux. Leur étreinte dura un long moment sans qu'aucune paroles ne soient prononcés. Ils se séparèrent et Elendil prit le visage de l'elfe et plaqua son front contre le sien. Elle lui sourit, les larmes presque montantes et passa sa main sur son talisman l'étoile de l'Aube. Sa lumière étincelait. L'arbre représentant son talisman respirait donc la vie. Elendil savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix en lui confiant son bien le plus précieux. Legolas rendit son sourire à la femme qui se tenait à ses côtés. Gimli rappela à l'ordre les deux elfes, Elendil le relâcha, on pouvait apercevoir ses joues rosies même à travers la poussière et la boue. Le Nain regarda l'elfe la mine moqueuse.

- 42 ! hummm…Ce n'est pas mal pour un prince Elfe aux grandes oreilles pointues. Pour ma parttt, je suis assis sur mon 43e !

Dans un mouvement rapide Legolas décocha une flèche sur le cadavre où se tenait Gimli, la flèche ayant atterri entre ses jambes : - 43 !

- Il était déjà mort !

- Il bougeait encore !...

- Il bougeait encore parce que ma hache était enfoncée dans son système nerveux !

- 96…

Les deux guerriers se retournèrent en direction d'Elendil surpris…laquelle leur rendit un regard satisfait avec un hochement de sourcil !

Suite à leur discussion, Faramir décida de mener Frodon , Sam et Gollum devant son père à la Cité de Minas Tirith .Mais, en traversant la cité détruite d'Osgiliath, les soldats du Gondor s'étaient confrontés aux forces de Sauron menées par des Nazgûl. Le pouvoir maléfique de l'Anneau s'était presque emparé entièrement de Frodon. Celui-ci se trouvait au-dessus de Sam, son épée sur sa gorge. Son expression reflétait la haine. Son ami le regarda dans les yeux, les larmes coulant sur ses joues et tenta de convaincre Frodon de l'erreur qu'il était en train de commettre.

- C'est moi… C'est votre Sam. Vous ne reconnaissez pas votre Sam ?

Frodon se ravisa, l'emprise de l'Anneau se faisant moins importante : - Je n'y arriverai pas Sam…

Celui-ci se releva maintenant les épaules de son ami :

- Je sais, c'est injuste. D'ailleurs on ne devrait même pas être là. Mais on y est. C'est comme dans les grandes histoires, Monsieur Frodon. Celles qui importaient vraiment, celles où il y avait danger et ténèbres. Parfois on ne voulait pas connaître la fin car elle ne pouvait pas être heureuse. Comment le monde pouvait-il redevenir comme il était avec tout le mal qu'il s'y était passé ? Mais en fin de compte, elle ne fait que passer cette ombre, même les ténèbres doivent passer. Un jour nouveau viendra et lorsque le soleil brillera, il n'en sera que plus éclatant. C'était ces histoires dont on se souvenait et qui signifiaient tellement même lorsqu'on était trop petit pour comprendre. Et je crois Msieur Frodon, que je comprends. Je sais maintenant que les personnages de ces histoires avaient trente-six occasions de se retourner mais ils ne le faisaient pas. Ils continuaient leur route parce qu'ils avaient foi en quelque chose.

Frodon lui répondit les yeux brillant de larme : - En quoi avons-nous foi, Sam ?

- Il y a du bon dans ce monde, Msieur Frodon, et il faut se battre pour cela.

Faramir se tenait derrière les hobbits , conscient de l'erreur qu'il avait commise : - Frodon Sacquet, je crois qu'enfin nous nous comprenons.

Un des hommes de Faramir s'opposa au fait que ces êtres puissent partit librement : - Vous connaissez les lois de notre pays, les lois de votre père. Vous perdrez la vie si vous les laissez partir.

- Alors je la perdrais. Relâchez-les.

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu autant qu'à moi ! L'échiquier est en place ! Les choses promettent de devenir intéressantes par la suite ! Je vous dis à bientôt et d'ici là… portez-vous bien ! Et merci encore pour votre soutien sans faille ! **

**Baka Saru**


End file.
